La Era del Deseo
by xlovelykogan
Summary: Cuando el religioso Logan se muda a L.A para ser un misionero Mormón lo menos que esperaba era vivir al lado del abiertamente gay Kendall Knight. Todo en Logan está prohibido, virgen y puro; Kendall debe tenerlo. Pero, ¿como seducir a alguien que considera la homosexualidad un ticket de ida al infierno? Basado en la película "Latter Days" Historia por: SophieSchmidt
1. Brilloso y Caluroso

**Capítulo 1**_**: Brilloso y caluroso**_

Él mira hacia el sol, no está brillante y caluroso. Le recuerda que él no está definitivamente en Texas. Por supuesto, hay sol en Texas, de hecho, por lo que parece siempre está soleado, pero esto es diferente, el sol de LA... diferente. El sol de LA es brillante. Casi de manera que refleja a los habitantes de esta ciudad. Pero no es él, no es nada de él, él no está brillante o cualquier cosa que vale la pena escribir… Pero eso está bien, es por eso que tiene que hacer esto, para convertirse en una mejor persona, para convertirse en la persona que sus padres siempre quisieron que fuera. Y es lo que quería… ¿Quién no? Este fue un gran honor, un privilegio si se quiere; él estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Como sea o no, LA era el lugar adecuado sigue siendo discutible, pero no es como si tuviera una opción… de hecho, él nunca tuvo una elección.

Camina lentamente por las escaleras largas a el lugar que ahora llamamos _hogar_, teniendo en la mira a su alrededor y preparándose para los próximos dos años. Los edificios son perfectos y emparejados en pequeñas y ordenadas filas que al instante le hacen sentirse más cómodo, le gusta organización. Las paredes de color en los pequeños edificios, complementan los techos de tejas marrones y los colores suaves aparentemente brillan cuando están rodeados de cada flor conocida por el hombre. Algunas casas tienen más flores que otros, algunos tienen palmeras, algunas con helechos, algunos rosales, algunos tienen narcisos y algunos tienen nada. A él no le gustan esos, espera que la suya tenga flores, color y felicidad.

Él pone mucha atención a los números de las casas a su paso, 1A, 2A, 3A, 1B, 2B, 3B... sucesivamente. Él sabe que la suya está al final, y ahora se arrepiente de no haberle dicho al conductor de taxi que lo dejara más arriba de la calle.

"Oh, no me importa caminar", dijo.

"Estas bolsas no están pesadas", dijo.

Pero con los malos errores y decisiones, aprendemos a no hacerlas dos veces.

Casi deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando encuentra el número que estaba buscando.

1J.

Los bloques del J estaban separados por un pequeño jardín y ninguna parte estaba cerca de la calle principal, pero eso está bien, él no se queja. De hecho, es bastante bonito, al igual que los 3 apartamentos del J que están en su propio mundo rodeado de árboles y flores, y casi... casi secretos.

Llama a la puerta, pero antes deja caer sus maletas al suelo, se toma un momento para dar la vuelta. La escena frente a él es hermoso, casi se siente como si estuviera en la cima del mundo. LA se extiende hacia fuera delante de sus ojos, de esquina a esquina que puede verlo todo. Se siente tan alto, algo sí... importante, como si él fuera el rey de esta hermosa ciudad.

Su atención se dibuja a partir de una música tan fuerte a todo volumen, como las sirenas, que vienen desde el apartamento al lado de la suya y frunce el ceño hacia dentro y comienza a orar para que no sea una ocurrencia regular. Pero no es sólo la música que atrapa su mirada, todo es de color. Es como si cada flor, cada árbol, cada arbusto se ha colocado fuera de esta casa y no puede sacar su mirada. ¿Cómo algo tan caótico puede encajar juntos para crear algo tan hermoso?

Él mira de reojo para ver el número de la puerta, para ver el número en este misterioso juego de música fuerte, y casa de colores.

2J.

Departamento 2J

Se pregunta qué secretos había más allá de la puerta del apartamento 2J.

Pero él no tiene más tiempo para preguntarse cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abrió de golpe, asustándolo.

Un joven alto, musculoso y guapo baja la mirada sobre él y su rostro se ve amable y acogedor, con una pequeña sonrisa en el borde de los labios. El hombre extiende una mano hacia él. Temblando se la toma con mucho gusto, devolviendo una sonrisa, pero que ahora es mucho más nerviosa.

"H-hola" balbucea, liberando su mano y arrojando sus espaldas hacia atrás sobre sus hombros.

"Hola" El hombre sonríe: "Yo soy Elder Zevon, por favor entra"

Y así lo hace. Siguió a Elder Zevon por el pequeño pasillo hasta una sala de estar. La habitación está desnuda, como las paredes, es sólo un cómodo sofá y una sola cruz de madera cuelga de la pared.

"Hey! Nuevito!" Un hombre rubio sonríe, saltando del sofá y extendiendo su mano. "Yo soy Elder Stetson"

Así como le dio la mano a Elder Stetson rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su débil rostro, Elder Zevon empieza a hablar de nuevo.

"Hay otro que vive con nosotros, pero el viene en los próximos días, es Elder Ridge. Así que eso a ti te hace ser Elder Mitchell ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Correcto"

"Bueno, bienvenido a tu nueva vida"

Kendall Knight apenas levanta una ceja mientras inicia la conquista de anoche fuera de su apartamento, viendo el giro de trasero apretado hacia atrás y adelante mientras camina por el sendero. Era un trasero estupendo para llevar, Kendall no va a negar eso, pero él no tiene ningún interés en eso. David estaba muy bien, o lo que sea, pero no es como que Kendall tenga muchas ganas de estar en una relación - Espera, ¿era David? ¿O Daniel? De cualquier manera, fue muy divertido, pero nada fuera de lo común, sólo un típico viernes por la noche.

Está a punto de dar marcha atrás en el interior de la casa cuando ve a un hombre joven que camina por el sendero con unas pesadas bolsas colgadas de los hombros. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que Kendall podía gritar y no escucharle.

La primera cosa que viene a la mente de Kendall es: Holy Fuck.

Este hombre es _sexy_. Y no sólo sexy, lindo. Se ve lindo y dulce y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que le está viendo el trasero. Qué imagen. Él tiene el pelo marrón chocolate suave que se cepilla a un lado, la piel pálida que pareciera estar fuera de lugar. Es bajo, pero no ridículamente así, pero lo suficientemente corto como para tener que llegar arriba con la punta de los dedos del pie, para poder besar a alguien como Kendall... otra gran imagen. Y mientras Kendall está mirando a su cuerpo, él puede decir que incluso bajo esas ropa formal, está muy sexy para un sábado por la mañana. Pero esto no es lo que llama a Kendall la atención, sino, su suave cabello, piel pálida, cuerpo tonificado y sus ojos. Sus ojos son... brillantes. Kendall siente como si el mundo se llevara a cabo en los ojos de este chico, como esas profundas piscinas que está nadando con las respuestas al universo y Kendall se quiere ahogar en _ellos_; ahogar en las respuestas.

En vez de ir a hablar con él, Kendall cierra la puerta, en realidad no quiere presentarse a este nuevo extraño y hermoso ya que está en nada más que en sus boxers y pelo de la barba que debe afeitarse. Pero él tiene un plan, y es brillante por cierto. Él asume que este hermoso niño debe estar en la puerta de al lado, al 1J con los otros hombres. Pero hay algo acerca de este nuevo chico... algo frágil, rompible y asustadizo.

Kendall quiere conocerlo.

Y no sólo Kendall quiere conocerlo, él quiere cogerlo. Muy mal.

Después de la música a todo volumen en toda la casa, baila un poco, se ducha y busca al verdadero modelo que debería ser Kendall. Prácticamente salta al departamento 1J,con un paquete de seis cervezas en la mano y con una sonrisa brillante. Toma una respiración profunda antes de llamar a la puerta, preparándose para ver a este chico nuevo.

Por desgracia, no es lo que esperaba. Pero Kendall realmente no es de quejarse, porque el hombre que abre la puerta está condenadamente bien. Es alto, musculoso y tiene el cabello marrón miel que Kendall sólo quiere pasar sus dedos a través de. Es divertido, en cierto modo, porque le recuerda a su mejor amigo y compañero James Diamond. Pero en el segundo en que este hombre abre la boca, se da cuenta que no es nada como James.

"¿Qué quieres?" El hombre prácticamente escupe, haciendo que Kendall quiera retroceder y la vez correr de regreso a su casa y no salir nunca más.

"Yo sólo - um - les quería dar la bienvenida al vecindario" tartamudea Kendall con una sonrisa, sin saber por qué este guapo desconocido le está dando tanta hostilidad.

"Stetson, Mitchell, vengan aquí" El hombre grita, y Kendall oye dos pares de pies caminando por el pasillo.

Su respiración casi se complica en la garganta cuando ve al mismo chico que estaba a fuera hace un rato, y desde entonces ha cambiado de ropa, por lo que ahora está en pantalones de chándal que cuelgan libremente de sus caderas y una camiseta blanca que se adhiere a su piel tan deliciosamente que la boca de Kendall está a punto de derretirse.

Pero, ¿es Stetson o Mitchell?

Ambos son una especie de extraños nombres, piensa, especialmente Stetson. ¿Quién diablos nombraría a su hijo Stetson?

"Hola, soy Elder Stetson" El alto rubio dice con una emoción a nivel cero.

Esto hace que el otro niño sea Mitchell.

Hermoso, perfecto y sexy Mitchell.

Kendall ya se lo puede imaginar gritando su nombre en la cama.

"Elder Mitchell" Sonríe suavemente, las líneas alrededor de sus ojos se arrugan y aparecen hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Ellos se miran a los ojos por un momento. Una batalla de verde y marrón y Kendall puede sentirse positivamente ahogando ahora. Él quiere a este chico, él necesita a este chico.

"Ah, entonces", dice Kendall torpemente, "Les compré un regalo de inauguración para la casa"

Levantó el paquete de cervezas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que espera que sea lo suficientemente grande como para ganarse a estos tres hombres. Creyó que se parecía al novio de James, Carlos, que no podía hacer reír.

Y Carlos puede hacer reír a _nadie_.

"Um, gracias" El hombre llamado Stetson dice: "Pero nosotros no bebemos"

"Ustedes... ¿ustedes no beben?" Kendall pregunta sorprendido. Su cerebro realmente es incapaz de comprender que tres hombres atractivos de 20 o algo, no beban alcohol. Pensó: ¿no que el alcohol lo había bebido todo el mundo?

"No" El tipo Zevon dice sin rodeos: "Somos misioneros mormones"

"¡No puede ser!" James Diamond ríe con incredulidad, mientras continúa doblando las servilletas en forma de lo que cree que se parece a un cisne, pero Kendall lo ve como un montón de mierda.

"Sip, mormones" Kendall suspira, cogiendo otro "cisne" según James. "Tu sabes que esto no es un restaurante en París, estoy seguro que los clientes finos estarían agradecidos de servilletas que están simplemente doblados en lugar de sus platos"

"Um ... los cisnes son mucho más fríos", dice James, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Carlos, está de acuerdo ¿no?"

James mira a su novio que está detrás de la barra, enjuagando copas de vino y con la mirada perdida en el espacio. "¿Qué cosa James?"

"Como los camareros, es nuestra responsabilidad de presentar a los clientes con una decoración muy buena, por lo tanto, las servilletas con forma de cisnes son los más agradable, ¿no?"

Carlos simplemente abre los ojos y se inclina sobre el mostrador, capturando los labios de James en los suyos besándolo fuertemente, por casi todo ese tiempo hace que Kendall se sienta incómodo. "Te estás poniendo más alegre y más alegre todos los días" Carlos retrocede e intenta ponerle atención a la limpieza.

James toma un segundo para recomponerse a sí mismo, el cuál Kendall lo encuentra lindo, incluso después de cinco años de estar juntos Carlos se las arregla para hacer que James hable. "Como sea" le murmura: "Y yo siempre he sido gay por lo que tu punto es irrelevante"

"Oh, por favor, cuando te conocí, estabas follando a todo lo que se movía" decía Carlos, moviéndose fuera del alcance de James para que no pueda conseguirse un manotazo juguetón.

"Es cierto" dice Kendall, "Tuviste una abundancia de novias cuando estábamos en la escuela"

"Está bien, está bien, deja de hablar de mí y mis novias. Nada de eso importa porque yo estoy con mi alma gemela ahora, y va a seguir así"

A pesar de que es cursi, Kendall puede ver a Carlos derretirse prácticamente desde el otro lado del mostrador. "James ... tú ... Te amo"

"También te amo" James sonríe mientras le agarra a Carlos el lazo negro que lleva en su uniforme y tirando de él hacia otro beso.

"Así que ..." Kendall dice que después de unos segundos, "¿Van a terminar de hacer el trabajo para que nos vayamos o ..."

"Sí, sí", murmura James, sonriendo a Carlos, volviendo ambos al trabajo. "Por lo tanto, los misioneros ¿no? Eso es una locura"

"Sí ..." dice Kendall "Es una gran mierda"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque uno de ellos es tan sexy que quiero meter un tenedor en mis ojos para nunca mirar a nadie más"

"Wow ¿no es muy dramático? Estoy seguro de que podrías dormir con él si quisieras. Nadie puede decir que no a Kendall Knight. Eres como, el rey de los putos de todos los putos"

Kendall se mueve y coloca un duro golpe en el brazo de James, y ni siquiera le importa si es demasiado agresivo

"¡Ay!" James dice en voz alta. Aunque Kendall sabe que en realidad no le haría daño "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Por llamarme puto"

"Pero ... tú eres un puto"

James tiene que deslizarse rápidamente de vuelta en su taburete para no ganarse otro golpe.

"Está bien", bromea, "pero aún así, ¿por qué no intentarlo?"

"Debido a James" Kendall suspira en voz alta, "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo bien que esos chicos se enrollan? Yo no creo que siquiera _miran_ a otros hombres, y mucho menos considerar la idea de hacer algo con uno"

"¿Y? Sigo pensando que deberías ir a por él"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Claro que sí. Si quieres a este chico, tienes que conseguirlo"

"De ninguna manera", interviene Carlos, su limpieza ahora la había olvidado por completo "Apuesto a que no hay manera de que Kendall pueda conectar con ese chico"

"Oh, ¿es una apuesta ahora?" Kendall sonríe.

James y Carlos se miran entre sí con las cejas levantadas compartiendo miradas que Kendall sabe que significa problemas.

"Apuesto" James dice en voz alta: "Por 100 dólares, que Kendall puede sellar el trato con este tipo"

"Está bien" desafía Carlos, cuadrando a su novio: "Yo igualo esa apuesta y las tablas de buses durante dos semanas enteras, a que Kendall no puede sellar el acuerdo"

Ambos sonríen a Kendall, llegando a través del mostrador para estrechar sus manos.

"Será mejor que no me defraudes" James mira a Kendall.

"No", sonríe Kendall, mirando hacia abajo en las servilletas en la mano.

Él está tan dispuesto a ganar esta apuesta.

Kendall no hace ningún intento de iniciar este tipo de apuesta en los días siguientes, a menos que le llame la atención dejando que sus ojos se detuvieran sobre Mitchell cada vez que lo ve pasar por delante de su casa por la mañana.

Lo que no debería hacer.

Él cree que estas cosas llevan su tiempo, la paciencia es una virtud, como se dice. Las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan.

Kendall le hace falta entenderlo. Tiene que averiguar realmente _quién_ es Mitchell, averiguar qué le gusta, averiguar lo que se necesita para aflojar los hombros tensos y conseguir sonreír sin un cuidado en el mundo. Él va a llegar pronto.

James se queja, y en general trata a todo el asunto en una excelente manera a como es James Diamond. Se queja de que Kendall está tomando demasiado tiempo y quiere el dinero de Carlos. Lo que Kendall encuentra que es ridículo, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de dinero que Carlos había gastado en James en los últimos años es mucho más que un Ben Franklin en una apuesta. Pero James dice que es el "principio" de todo el asunto. Pero Kendall no ve el principio en seducir a un poco mormón virgen.

Así que James decide tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, unas dos semanas después. Los dos están yendo al gimnasio, algo que James insiste en que es una actividad de unión, lo cual es ridículo porque viven juntos. Pero sin embargo, de alguna manera se las arregla para arrastrar el trasero de Kendall fuera de la cama todas las mañanas.

Es un viernes por la mañana, a las 7:00 de la mañana para ser exactos, ambos, Kendall y James detectan a Mitchell al instante sentado en el banco en el centro del jardín que junta a las tres casas del J. No es raro verlo ahí, Kendall prácticamente ha visto los mormones salir temprano en sus bicicletas para difundir la buena palabra a la buena gente de Los Angeles.

Por lo general, sólo caminan al gimnasio y ni siquiera se miran el uno al otro, pero esta mañana James se detuvo.

"Hola", sonríe James, acercándose a Mitchell y sólo se invita a sentarse.

Típico James.

"H-hola" Mitchell tartamudea, mirando a James con los nervios positivamente arrastrándose sobre sus características. Kendall no lo culpa, él entiende cómo puede ser James de intimidante a otras personas. Sin él, no, es un poco difícil de ser intimidado por alguien que solía jugar en el arenero.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" James pregunta, mirando por encima del hombro del muchacho.

"S-sólo estudiar" Mitchell sonríe débilmente, cierre la tapa para deleitarse con las letras escritas en oro en el cuero marrón.

_La Biblia_.

"Genial" James dice casualmente, a pesar de que es probablemente la cosa más lejana en la mente de James. Para James besar a Carlos anoche sobre la cocina era _genial._. "Así que ¿qué es lo que realmente haces durante el día?"

"Um, bueno, le decimos a la gente acerca de nuestra iglesia, sobre la palabra del Señor ... A veces, para ayudar a las personas a encontrar su camino, a veces para servir de inspiración y, a veces la gente sólo quiere saber que hay un poco de esperanza en este mundo, para que la gente todavía crea en algo "

Kendall mira a Mitchell con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No permitirá que este muchacho, vestido con una camisa, unos pantalones negros, lazo negro y con la Biblia en la mano que se sienta confuso en su corazón. Especialmente mientras que él está hablando acerca de Dios.

"Bueno, ya sabes Kendall y yo a veces tenemos problemas para encontrar nuestro camino y nos hace falta un poco de inspiración en nuestras vidas, ¿podrías venir y hablar con nosotros alguna vez?"

Kendall está a puno de golpear a James. ¿Qué demonios ha poseído a este hombre?

"¡Sí!" Mitchell dice con entusiasmo: "Si están interesados en esto ¡sería genial!"

No es que Kendall no quiera que los amantes de la Biblia estén predicando en su casa acerca de la palabra de un hombre bueno, pero no se puede negar que el entusiasmo de Mitchell es muy lindo. La forma en que sus ojos se iluminan y la sonrisa que saca los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, Kendall sólo quiere ir a besar su rostro. En todas partes de su cara. Cada centímetro.

"Sería muy bueno, ¿verdad Kendall?" James pregunta, mirando a la torpeza de Kendall que se perdió en el pensamiento de lo que sería como arrastrar una línea de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Mitchell.

"Sí", murmura Kendall, "¡Super genial"

"¡Asombroso!" Sonríe Mitchell saltando de su asiento, "¿Cuándo quieren que venir?"

"Bueno, si no estás ocupado ahora a Kendall le _gustaría_ conocer tu opinión al respecto. Suena mucho mejor que el gimnasio"

En realidad, James, no. Por una vez, no suena mejor que el gimnasio.

"¡Genial! ¡Voy a buscar Elder Stetson!"

Prácticamente entra en el departamento 1J, con saltos en sus pasos y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kendall sin embargo tiene que golpear a James en la cara.

"¿Qué diablos?" Él dice, agarrando James por el codo y tirándolo de nuevo a su apartamento.

"¡Amigo, tengo un montón de dinero montando y tú y yo necesitamos ver más acción!"

"Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?"

"Duh"

Una hora más tarde, o tal vez dos años, o podría haber sido todo el puto día para Kendall. Mitchell cierra su Biblia con una sonrisa enorme en su cara y mirando como si acaba de presentar su proyecto de octavo grado en la clase de ciencias.

"Así que, ¿alguna pregunta?" Él le pregunta alegremente, mirando a Kendall y James.

James salta directamente allí, como si lo tuviera todo esto ensayado. "Sí, ¿cuál es la opinión de su Iglesia sobre los afro-americanos? ¿Y de la gente de la etnia hispana?"

James, siempre pensando en Carlos.

"Bueno, los afroamericanos, y en realidad toda la gente de color, han sido capaces de mantener al sacerdote desde 1978 y a nuestros miembros activos de nuestra iglesia"

"¿Y qué sobre los derechos de los gays?" Kendall corta en forma abrupta, causando a Stetson fruncir el ceño al instante.

"Las palabras gay y derecho no van en la misma frase" Él prácticamente escupe, tratando de mirar todo menos a Kendall y James.

"Oh, ¿pero hétero y derecho si van?"

"¡Mira!" Stetson dice con enojo, mirando a Kendall. "Dios odia a los gays, es tan simple como eso"

"¿De verdad vas a venir a mi casa y decirme que Dios odia a los gays?" Kendall se inclina hacia adelante en su silla para mirar a Stetson.

"Sí, lo haré" El autor cuestiona, inclinándose hacia demasiado adelante.

La tensión es tan gruesa, que las capas de aire en la habitación son como una nube, casi sofocante para Kendall. Bueno, eso es hasta que una voz aparece.

"¡Y los franceses!"

Stetson y Kendall se vuelven para mirar a Mitchell, quien ahora se inclinó hacia adelante para unirse a la batalla, con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro.

"¿Eh?" Stetson murmura, levantando la ceja.

"Todo el mundo odia a los franceses". Él se ríe entre dientes, tratando de disminuir la tensión

Kendall y Stetson no dijeron una palabra, pero James no puede dejar de reír. "¡Esa está buena Mitchell!"

Pocos días después de la "torpe casa mormona", llamada según Kendall, se encuentra mirando por la ventana con nostalgia. No de una manera espeluznante, no de una manera acosadora, de hecho, él no tenía ninguna intención de incluso de echar un vistazo a Mitchell, pero es un golpe de suerte cuando ve al niño caminando a la lavandería. Kendall figura que este es el momento perfecto para poner un poco de trabajo de campo, obtener Mitchell solo.

Lanza alguna ropa a su canasta, que por sí, ya están limpias de la carga que hizo el otro día, pero él no le importa. Es la búsqueda de sexo ¿no?

"¡Hola!" Kendall sonríe feliz mientras abre la puerta a la lavandería encontrando a Mitchell llorando sobre una lavadora.

"Mm ¿qué?" Él se mueve, levantando la vista rápidamente y secándose las lágrimas

"Wow amigo ¿estás bien?" Kendall pregunta caminando hacia Mitchell.

"Sí, sólo extraño un poco mi casa, no pude dormir muy bien" Murmura, ahogando un bostezo y empieza a tirar su lavado en la máquina.

"Oh lo siento, eso apesta", dice Kendall, deseando llegar y colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

"Mm, está bien" Mitchell se encoge de hombros.

"¿Puedes… llamarlos o algo así?"

"No" Logan se ríe en voz baja: "No se te permite llamar, escribir o ver a nuestras familias durante dos años"

"Mierda" bocas Kendall: "¿Dónde me inscribo?"

"No te burles" responde Mitchell no solo abriendo los ojos, sino también con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Pero es difícil. Acabo de perder a mi mamá. Dicen que la madre de un niño es su mejor amigo"

Kendall está bastante seguro de que la frase es "la madre de un chico gay es su mejor amigo", pero él lo va a dejar así por el momento. "Si, eso debe ser duro. Extraño a mi mamá también, pero ya sabes... puedo llamarla. ¿De dónde eres?"

"Texas"

"Genial" Kendall sonríe: "Yo nunca he estado en Texas"

"Te encantará" Mitchell sonríe a cambio: "Bueno, me encanta de todos modos. Los otros chicos les gusta pensar que de dónde son es el mejor lugar"

"Hablando de los otros chicos" dice Kendall, dando un paso más cerca de Mitchell, "¿Te gustaría salir con nosotros alguna vez?"

"No. Nosotros sólo vamos a los lugares asignados y asociados, y yo no le preguntaría algo así a Elder Stetson"

"Hmm ... tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué todos se llaman Elder entre sí? ¿Eso es un nombre? Porque es raro que todos tengan el mismo nombre... ¿O es Mitchell tu nombre?"

"¡No!" Mitchell se ríe, como si fuera una de las cosas más divertidas que jamás haya escuchado. "No, Elder es lo que llamamos unos a otros en la iglesia, Mitchell es mi apellido"

"¡Oh!" Kendall dice lentamente, como si hubiera descubierto el acertijo más difícil del mundo "¿Cuál es tu nombre real, entonces?"

"Ah ..." Mitchell dice torpemente, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "No estamos autorizados a utilizar nuestros nombres reales"

"¿En serio?" Kendall dice, casi sorprendido dando pasos aún más cerca. "¿Por qué?"

"Es sólo que ... es como es. Hay un montón de cosas que no se nos permite hacer" Mitchell se encoge de hombros.

"Dime", sonríe Kendall y dice casi susurrando, "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Uh ..." Mitchell mira a su alrededor, por si de alguna manera uno de los otros muchachos iba a aparecer de repente en el cuarto de lavado. Cuando se da cuenta de que es seguro, y esos ojos de esmeralda brillantes son prácticamente su hipnotización, toma una respiración profunda, "es Logan. Mi nombre es Logan"

"Logan" Kendall dice en voz baja, dejando que las letras salgan de su lengua, "Logan ... me gusta"

Ambos sonríen el uno al otro durante un minuto, o tal vez dos, y es como si hubieran quedado atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

"Um - mm - de todos modos" Logan tose, evitando su mirada y le pone la atención de nuevo sobre su ropa. "Eres Kendall ¿cierto?"

"Sí, Kendall Knight es mi nombre" Kendall sonríe, inclinando la cabeza para estudiar el perfil de Logan. Esa mandíbula cincelada, la nariz de botón pequeño, esas pestañas largas ... este chico está volviendo loco a Kendall, y él lo sabe.

"Buen nombre" Logan sonríe.

"Soy una buena persona ..." Kendall dice casi seductor, avanzando tan cerca de Logan que casi se tocan.

"¿Lo eres ahora?" Logan sonríe en respuesta, haciendo que el corazón de Kendall se detuviera.

¿Podría ser tan fácil? ¿Podría realmente conseguir todo lo que quiere con tanta rapidez?

"Sí" Kendall sonríe. "Aunque... a veces, puedo no ser tan bueno..."

Kendall extiende una mano para tocarlo, un toque ligero como una pluma en el brazo corto del chico, dejando que sus dedos se arrastren sobre la piel lisa, dura, pálida que se estremece bajo su contacto. Y con eso, Logan retrocede, alejándose de Kendall tan rápido que el chico rubio ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de parpadear.

Se mueve tan rápido que es como si ni siquiera pasara, y ahora la mano de Kendall está simplemente colgando en el aire, sin tocar nada, pero la brisa fresca que pasa por encima de su piel es como el fuego.

"Ah, bueno, mejor me voy" Logan tropieza, recogiendo a sus pertenencias y ajustando el temporizador de la lavadora.

"O-ok?"

"Nos vemos más tarde, Kendall", murmura mientras se desliza fuera de la habitación, dejando dicho rubio de pie; quemado.

"Adiós, Logan", susurra a nadie, observando el espacio en el que Logan estaba y ahora se siente más solo de lo que se ha sentido en toda su vida.

Él tiene que conocer a este muchacho.


	2. Toma Mi Respiración

**Millones de gracias por esos comentarios de que siguiera con la historia! Por cierto, esta no es mía, pertenece a **_**SophieSchmidt **_**yo solo traduzco :D. Disfruten el capítulo 2!**

**Capítulo 2: **_**Toma Mi Respiración**_

"¡De ninguna manera!" Kendall escucha un grito de una voz enfadada por la espalda, lo que le hace girar y ver a un Stetson echando humo caminando hacia él y un tímido Logan siguiéndole detrás.

Kendall abre los ojos y no opta por responder, en lugar de eso, tira la pelota hacia atrás a James.

"¡No!" Stetson dice de nuevo, ahora Kendall le da un empujón en la espalda.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" El rubio gruñe, volviéndose para mirar a Stetson y tratando de utilizar su estatura como una forma de lo que espera que sea una intimidación.

"Tengo una tarde en la que puedo ser normal, venir a jugar al aro, y ... las _hadas_ tienen que venir y arruinarlo" Escupe, haciendo hincapié en la palabra hadas como si fuera una enfermedad horrible.

"Bueno, se trata de una cancha de baloncesto pública, abierta al público, y puede ser usado por cualquier persona... incluso las hadas" Kendall toma represalias.

"Lo que sea, ya vámonos" Stetson frunce el ceño, tirando la pelota a Mitchell, que lo atrapa en el último segundo.

"Tengo una idea" James interrumpe: "¿Por qué no jugamos dobles? Ustedes dos contra nosotros"

"Ha" Stetson se burla, "No, gracias"

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra un par de hadas?" James sonríe, causando a Stetson tartamudear en sus palabras.

"¡N-no! ¡Vamos a hacer esto!"

"Impresionante. Ustedes sin polera, nosotros con"

"Ahh no" Logan ríe nerviosamente, tirando hacia abajo en el borde de su cuello de la camiseta blanca.

Lo cual es una lástima, Kendall piensa. Le encantaría ver a ese cuerpo duro en la cancha.

"Está bien, vamos a estar con el cuerpo al aire" James sonríe, mirando a Kendall ya que ambos sacan sus camisetas sobre sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.

Kendall no puede dejar de sonreír mientras mira los ojos de Logan que prácticamente están mirando de arriba a abajo del cuerpo de Kendall que queman agujeros en cada centímetro de su piel. "¿Ves algo que te gusta ver Log-Elder Mitchell?"

"V-vamos a jugar", murmura, evitando su mirada y huyendo del pequeño grupo, claramente nervioso.

Kendall sonríe, sintiendo una pequeña satisfacción que no sólo fue totalmente de Logan, también estaba mirando a James. Y eso nunca sucede. James no es feo, no muy lejos de ella e ir al gimnasio definitivamente paga en su cuerpo, pero James ... James es ... James. Todos los músculos, todo tan, todo sonrisa y toda perfección.

Algo apesta cuando es tu mejor amigo, pero por decir, Kendall no lo cambiaría por el mundo.

Kendall y James destruyen a Stetson y Logan, no es que no ponen una lucha justa, pero Kendall y James son dioses cuando se trata de baloncesto, en realidad son dioses cuando se trata de cualquier tipo de deporte. Tal vez todo lo que hizo James por Kendall en la secundaria acerca de jugar deportes en equipo dio sus frutos ¿no?

Kendall está a cargo de la defensa de Logan, lo cuál está totalmente de acuerdo. En un momento Logan prácticamente le echó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kendall por detrás en un intento de conseguir la pelota y Kendall, siendo la mierda de tonto que es, consiguió todos nerviosos en el contacto y perdió la concentración, causando a Logan anotar y chocando las manos con el idiota de Stetson. Esto a su vez obtuvo una palmada en la cabeza desde James.

Sin embargo, Kendall obtiene su venganza. Él está defendiendo a Logan en su lugar y con fuerza. Logan está tratando de conseguir el balón alrededor de Kendall, en espera de una oportunidad cuando el rubio pierde el foco – pero no está sucediendo. Kendall se apretó contra la espalda de Logan, el desnudo, duro, el pecho sudoroso rectificado en el, sudor empapado en la camiseta delgada, él puede sentir prácticamente la piel de Logan temblando debajo de la suya.

"Eres muy bueno en el baloncesto" Logan respira, botando el balón fuera del alcance de Kendall. "¿Un poco de un atleta en la secundaria?"

"Sí" Kendall respira con dureza, inclinándose tan cerca que su aliento se movía en la oreja de Logan, y baja la voz para que nadie pueda oír, por lo que en este momento es sólo para los dos y le susurra, "Pero solo cuando me enteré de que los deportistas lo estaban haciendo con otros deportistas"

Si Logan tenía toda la concentración por su propia compostura ahora se ha derrumbado al suelo, dejándolo parado completamente sorprendido y desconcertado. Es sólo de la forma que Kendall quería, la bola cae de punta de los dedos de Logan como el agua y ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de golpear el suelo antes de que Kendall lanzara hacia arriba anotando.

Kendall y James golpean de puño, gritando en voz alta y haciendo bromas alrededor de la cancha diciendo "Oh ¡mira a las hadas ahora!" - Y tiene el efecto deseado en Stetson, el tipo se ve _enojado_ con Logan por otra parte, así sea que puede estar en un planeta completamente diferente, ya que sólo se para y mira fijamente al espacio, completamente aturdido y totalmente desconcertado.

Kendall ha comenzado por lo menos un paso más:

Obtener los zuecos batiendo en la bonita cabeza de ese niño.

Esa noche, mientras Logan se encuentra despierto en la cama, escucha los fuertes ronquidos de Stetson a través de las paredes finas, él no puede conseguir que su mente deje de girar.

Echa de menos su casa. Echa de menos a su mamá. Echa de menos a su hermana. Echa de menos el calor, el sol tejano húmedo. Echa de menos a la gente. Echa de menos ir a la iglesia a la que había ido a desde que tiene memoria en la misma calle de su casa. Echa de menos el padre John. Echa de menos cuando se escondía en la gran portería del rancho cuando era un niño pequeño. Y echa de menos la posibilidad de ser libre.

Él usa la palabra la _libre_.

Pero esta no es la única razón de que su mente está girando. Él no puede conseguir sacar a un cierto chico rubio de su cabeza, y no sabe por qué. No deja de pensar en esa sonrisa con hoyuelos o del pelo rubio suave, desordenado, o esas cejas locas o las líneas V de los huesos de la cadera. Y lo peor es, que no debería sentirse así, y tal vez peor aún, no debería _querer_ sentirse de esta manera.

Se extrae de sus pensamientos cuando escucha que algo riendo y hablando viene de a fuera. La curiosidad saca lo mejor de él, se levanta y camina hacia la ventana, haciendo un pequeño hueco con vistas al jardín, que también pasa a mirar de frente a Kendall y James en la puerta de entrada.

Él ve a Kendall, o por lo menos piensa que ve a Kendall, es difícil de decir con los dos cuerpos tan enredados entre sí. Unas manos fuertes se están agarrando en todas partes, y las lenguas están involucradas en una acalorada batalla. Logan oye reír a Kendall mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, fallando miserablemente mientras los dos hombres tropiezan y caen prácticamente por la puerta. Casi tan pronto como estén allí, su pasado, cayendo en la oscuridad de la casa y la pesada puerta al cerrarse. Incluso después de que hayan desaparecido, Logan sigue en pie por un momento, simplemente mirando la puerta cerrada y siente algo que nunca había sentido antes que surge a través de sus venas.

Pero él empuja ese pensamiento y esas sensaciones de distancia, sino que ni siquiera se dejará a pronunciar la palabra en su mente. Él no permitirá que esto le suceda a él.

La semana pasa de la misma forma para Logan cuando se trata de Kendall. A veces lo ve en la mañana, y agitan cortésmente el uno al otro, o Logan a veces le da el coraje de ir a hablar con él, pero siempre decide en ir en su contra. El ve a James y a Kendall jugar a algunos partidos, gente borracha cae fuera de la casa y haciendo ruidos en todas las horas de la mañana, pero a Logan no le importa. A veces los observa. A veces se observa a dos hombres que ni siquiera se conoce entrar en el 2J, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo y se arrodilla a los pies de su cama y reza hasta que salga el sol.

Así que cuando él se sienta afuera en una brillante tarde del martes, no espera a que su rutina sea diferente.

Él oye que alguien se acerca por el camino. Sólo levanta la cabeza de su Biblia durante una fracción de segundo para ver el cabello rubio y tela escocesa púrpura para conocer a Kendall.

"¡Hola!" Kendall grita alegremente, haciendo que Logan se le vea una vez más, la sonrisa de reconocimiento.

Y entonces, antes de que Logan tenga la oportunidad de parpadear, Kendall se cae. Sus llaves, billetera y el teléfono, cayendo con él y salpicando a través del hormigón.

Logan corre hacia él en un instante, lanzando su Biblia al suelo y cae al lado de Kendall.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pide desesperadamente, ofreciéndole la mano a Kendall y viendo al muchacho que hace muecas de dolor.

"Fuuuck" Kendall gime, "Estúpidas escaleras de mierda, es culpa de ellas, tontas escaleras"

A su pesar de que Logan no puede evitar reírse, le sonríe a este hombre que ahora se ve más que un muchacho. Herido, asustado y perdido.

"¿Puedes caminar?" Logan le pregunta, ayudando a Kendall sentarse y colocando una mano en la parte baja de la fuerte espalda.

"Mm sí, creo que si" Kendall gime, apoyándose en Logan poniéndose de pie.

Logan empieza a preocuparse realmente cuando Kendall comienza a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante, y él tiene que tomarlo casi antes de caer de nuevo. Entran en la casa poco a poco, Logan recoge las llaves, ya que iba a abrir la puerta principal. Él llama a James, pero Kendall le dice rápidamente que él no está en casa, pero todo lo que Logan tiene que hacer es llevarlo a su cama y así, él va a estar bien.

"Espero no tengas una conmoción cerebral" Logan frunce el ceño cuando Kendall se desploma hacia atrás sobre su gran cama de matrimonio, con los ojos cerrados y los incesantes gemidos que escapan de sus labios.

"Nah nah Voy a estar bien" Kendall dice, "pero hace tanto calor"

Kendall rápidamente se saca su camisa sobre su cabeza antes de tumbarse de nuevo, lanzando los brazos por encima de él en la cama. Logan se desplaza con torpeza de un pie a otro, de repente le incómoda ver a Kendall sin camisa, en su cama, en su casa, solo.

"Um, yo-yo te conseguiré una toalla para ayudarte a que te enfríes" tartamudea, casi corriendo al cuarto de baño y buscando una pequeña toalla de mano que hace húmedo en el lavabo.

Cuando Logan regresa tiene que detenerse de casi ahogarse, o desmayarse, o tal vez amabas cosas cuando ve que Kendall se quitado los pantalones vaqueros y está en nada más que sus boxers azules. Su primer instinto es correr, salir de ahí y nunca mirar hacia atrás, tomar su Biblia y olvidarse de Kendall y todos los males que él representa. Pero en cambio, actúa en su segundo instinto.

Se sienta en la esquina de la cama, avanza poco a poco tan cerca de Kendall que sus cuerpos casi se tocan. Lleva la mano tentativamente, colocando el paño frío en la frente de Kendall. Sus alientos se enganchan cuando un pequeño suspiro se escapa de los labios de Kendall. Kendall abre los ojos y ve el marrón chocolate de los ojos de Logan manteniendo su mirada fijamente, sin pestañear mientras toma la mano de Logan en el que sostiene la tela.

Es lento, casi dolorosamente, como Kendall deja que sus manos se deslicen por el lado de la cara, por el cuello, y luego el torso, más lento y más lento y más y más, tanto la respiración ahora es profunda y pesada… eran los únicos sonidos que llenaban esa penetrante sala tranquila.

Logan comienza a desesperarse y la respiración se ve atrapada en su garganta mientras su mano se encuentra el bulto del boxer de Kendall. Él no se mueve, no piensa cuando Kendall extiende su mano libre para agarrar a Logan por la parte posterior del cuello y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

Kendall mueve su cabeza unos centímetros hacia arriba, mientras que al mismo tiempo tira a Logan cerca. Están tan cerca, tan cerca que puede sentir el dulce aliento de Kendall en los labios de Logan, y él sabe que en un segundo más se unirían sus labios y todo lo que Logan ha trabajado en toda su vida se vendría abajo.

Y fue entonces cuando se hace el clic.

Logan se derrumba con su cabeza en el cuello de la curva de Kendall, dejando que su cuerpo estuviera encima de Kendall.

"Yo no hice nada", susurra sobre todo a sí mismo: "Yo no he hecho nada malo"

"Está bien", susurra Kendall, pasando una mano por su espalda, "Esto no tiene por qué significar algo"

Logan gira la cabeza y la mirada de sus ojos tiene un suspiro se escapa de los labios de Kendall. Antes de que existiera el miedo, el nerviosismo y ese tinte de innegable lujuria, ¿pero ahora? Ahora el muchacho casi se ve... ofendido, indignado ... odioso. Kendall no piensa que el odio va con Logan, en absoluto.

"Si significa algo..." Logan susurra.

"¿No puede haber un poco de diversión entre amigos?" Kendall no sonríe dejando su estado de ánimo vacilar.

"¿Mi primera vez podría ser sólo un poco de diversión para ti?" Logan le pregunta con incredulidad, sentado fuera del espacio personal de Kendall. "Tal vez sólo puedes equiparar sexo con un apretón de manos... y ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una especie de placa? ¿Quieres que te felicite?"

"Hey, no empieces a predicar hacia mi", dice Kendall enojado, sentándose y reclinándose sobre los codos. "¿Vas a entrar en mi casa y a juzgarme? ¿Quién es tú? Sólo un chico de Texas"

"Sí, ¿Qué quién soy yo? ¡Sólo un freak de Wimberley! ¡Envían todos nosotros aquí desde la idiota isla!"

"¿Qué?" Kendall casi se ríe, sin poder creer lo que está oyendo como Logan se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar.

"¡Sólo estoy diciendo que sé que crees que soy un retrasado!" Logan casi grita, su voz es alta y tensa. "Y ahora estoy humillado así que ¡tu trabajo aquí terminó!"

Logan vuelve y golpea su cabeza en señal de frustración contra la puerta del dormitorio, cerrando los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sintiéndose como el idiota más grande en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? ¿Cómo iba a dejarse estar tan cerca de Kendall? ¿Cómo podía ser tan rápido poner en peligro su vida?

"Hey", susurra una voz detrás de él, haciéndole estremecerse cuando Kendall coloca sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de Logan. "No creo que seas es un retrasado ¿bien?"

"Si lo crees" Logan gime, no volviéndose hacia Kendall, esperanzado de que de alguna manera la tierra sólo puede mágicamente tragárselo todo. No, no es esperanzado; orando.

"No, claro que no. Pero... si sabes lo ridículo que te ves, entonces ¿por qué lo haces?"

"¡Uf!" Logan suspira furioso, dándose vuelta rápidamente y causando a Kendall dar un paso atrás y colocando una mano a la cabeza "¿No crees en nada?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Kendall dice en su defensa, incapaz de comprender lo irrazonable que Logan es.

"Entonces dime una cosa en la que creas sin una sombra de duda, algo que te lleva más allá y hace que te levantas por la mañana"

"Uh ..." Kendall reflexiona por un momento, "Oh! Creo que a NSYNC no se les dio el reconocimiento que realmente merecían en su tiempo"

"Bueno, duh!" Logan en realidad sonríe un poco por un segundo, antes de sacudir la cabeza en señal de frustración y recordar cuál es el punto de esta conversación que fue en el primer lugar. "Pero ¿es que hay algo para construir una vida, Kendall? Ya sabes, eres tan brillante y bonito por fuera, pero por dentro no eres más que... una pelusa. Fluff sin sentido"

"Eso no es justo..." Kendall dice lentamente, sintiendo caer su fachada y el corazón comenzándole a doler bajo la mirada penetrante de Logan.

"No tiene que no ser justo porque es verdad. No puedo creer lo que estaba a punto de hacerlo contigo, cuando no hay nada en ti Kendall, nada de lo que está más allá de la piel"

Logan da vuelta para irse. Kendall tiene una sensación como si alguien le ha atravesado un trozo de cristal a través de su corazón, y no puede dejar que Logan salga con este tipo de cosas. No puede.

Rápidamente agarra a Logan por la muñeca antes de que pueda salir de la habitación, haciéndole girar y tirando de él con tanta fuerza que el niño menor no puede evitar caer en los brazos de Kendall. Logan mira a Kendall, queriendo estar enfadado y enojado y herido, y todas esas cosas que él sabe que consiguió a través de Kendall, pero como cada segundo de pasos cortos, Logan siente que empieza a desmoronarse. Como los ojos verdes penetran en su propia y se da cuenta de que hay más de Kendall de lo que pensaba o lo que él dijo, él sabe que lo hay, pero el rubio decide ocultarlo. ¿Por qué?

"¿Qué quieres de mí Kendall?" Susurra Logan. Esa necesidad. Esa fuerza de gravedad.

"Yo quiero que seas honesto. Deja de tratar de negarte a sí mismo lo que realmente quieres"

"¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que realmente quiero Kendall? Tú no sabes nada de mí. Sabes que mi nombre es Logan Mitchell, de Wimberley, Texas ... Sabes que soy un fenómeno religioso y sabes que yo soy una mierda en el baloncesto. ¿Qué más hay? Dime una cosa más"

"Sé que tienes miedo... pero no necesitas tenerlo" Kendall dice en voz baja, dejando que su mano que esté todavía agarrada a la muñeca de Logan, sino que ahora, está en el pelo negro de Logan.

"Y eso sólo demuestra mi punto. ¿Tienes _alguna_ idea de lo que sería para mí Kendall, si algo llegara a pasar entre nosotros? No sería más que una palmada en la muñeca y un par de horas de oración para limpiar mi alma. No. Me enviarán de vuelta a Texas, sería excomulgado, despojado de mi sacerdocio, miembro de la campana de la iglesia ... Pero no es sólo eso. Mi familia... Yo estaría completamente repudiado. Llegaría a estar _muerto_ por parte de mis padres, Kendall, ¿tiene usted alguna idea de lo que se siente? Estaría avergonzado, deshonrado... por no hablar de perdería la fe y el amor de Dios, y yo no podía soportarlo, no del todo. Podría estar bien para la gente como tú para hacer lo que quieran, pero para mi, no es mi vida Kendall ¿podrías realmente pedirme que renunciar a mi vida?"

"¿En que Dios crees Logan? ¿Uno que mira por encima del hombro de vergüenza por hacer algo que te haría feliz? Pensé que Dios te iba a quererte por lo que eres"

"Eres tan ignorante, lo sabes ¿verdad?" Logan dice enojado, tratando de luchar del férreo control de Kendall en su muñeca –otra vez- pero fallando miserablemente.

"No, no lo soy. Tú eres el que está atrapado en esta pequeña caja, ya que nunca has conocido nada diferente"

"¡Pero esto es lo que quiero! Haces que parezca que me gusta lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida, haces que parezca que me ofendo ante Dios"

"Pero Logan, sé que me quieres. Puedo verlo en tus ojos..."

"Kendall ¿sabes la historia de Adán y Eva?"

"Había algo en el Jardín del Edén y una manzana y eso es todo"

"Tú, literalmente tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me estás ofendiendo ahora mismo" Logan casi gruñe, antes sacude la cabeza y continúa: "Pero sí, en el jardín. Adán y Eva fueron creados a imagen de Dios, hemos sido creados a imagen de Dios, él les dijo que podían tener todo lo que querían y podían comer de cualquier árbol que quisieran, excepto uno. Pero la serpiente se acercó a Eva, le dijo que ella podría tener el poder, la grandeza, todo lo que ella desearía, si le daba en tentación. ¿Y qué pasó? Una vez que ella y Adam dieron un mordisco a la manzana, el mundo cambió. La muerte descendió sobre ellos y todo lo que una vez conocieron simplemente se convirtió en un recuerdo de un recuerdo. Y eso es lo que eres Kendall, eres la serpiente. Tentándome a comer la manzana, pero si lo hago, ciertamente moriría"

"Esa historia es una mierda" Kendall gime con enojo: "Al igual, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. En primer lugar, si hemos sido creados a imagen de Dios y el hombre está destinado a recaer en la mujer, ¿por qué me hizo gay?"

"Dios no te hace gay Kendall, ser gay es una opción, y Dios no está dispuesto a perdonar a esas decisiones"

"No se atrevas, no trates de alimentarme con esa mierda que te puedo decir que ni siquiera tú mismo te la crees"

"Y no te atrevas a decirme en lo que tengo o no tengo que creer"

"Yo te respeto por tener sus creencias Logan, pero no tengo por que estar de acuerdo con ellos", dice Kendall rotundamente "pero, de nuevo a Adán y Eva. ¿No crees que, de alguna manera, la Serpiente estuvo bien? ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? ¿Qué es la vida sin caer en la tentación? La tentación es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos y de nuestras formas de vida. ¿Qué pasa si estás en una dieta, y ves un pastel en una ? ¿Qué pasa si te da la tentación de entrar, y la persona que te atiende en el mostrador es tu alma gemela?"

"No tiene ningún sentido Kendall"

"Sí lo tiene. Creo que todo en la vida sucede por una razón y tenemos la tentación. Y sí, a veces puede ser malo, pero no siempre. Y desde luego no creo que garantice la muerte y la desesperanza. En esta historia, creo que no soy la serpiente, creo que soy la manzana jugosa, dulce y tan tentadora que tú sabes que quieres tomar un bocado, Logan... Tú sabes que quieres tomar ese riesgo".

Kendall se acerca más, cerrando la brecha entre ellos hasta que sus cuerpos se presionan entre sí. Kendall puede sentir latidos del corazón de Logan en el pecho. Logan se muerde el labio inferior, y el acto no está destinado a ser sexual, pero sí lo que Kendall no puede ni siquiera empezar a describir. Quiere Logan, él lo quiere tan mal.

"No puedo hacer esto", susurra Logan, cerrando los ojos y presionando sus frentes juntas. "No puedo dejar que pongas en peligro toda mi vida"

"Logan, si no abres los ojos a lo que ha estado allí todo el tiempo, vas quedar ciego. Vas a pasar tu vida miserable y decepcionado, porque siempre te vas a preguntar lo que podrías haber tenido"

"No puedo perder a Dios Kendall, no puedo perder a mi familia"

"Lo sé Logan. Pero yo no quiero que te pierdas en vida"

Logan se ríe suavemente, su dulce aliento golpear los labios de Kendall. "Tu me haces sentir como si yo no quisiera esta vida"

"Sé que no piensas así"

"Bueno, eres estúpido"

"Bueno, eres grosero" Kendall sonríe: "Pero Logan por favor, sólo déjame ... déjame que te enseñe algo de este mundo, yo no estoy pidiendo que hagas nada conmigo, pero al menos deja que te lleve a algún lado. Quiero conocerte"

"Kendall, incluso si fueras hétero y no tendrías segundas intenciones, no podría. No creo que entiendas lo que realmente implica ser un misionero. No estamos autorizados a hacer cualquier cosa"

"Logan ... por favor"

Logan toma un momento para pensar en ello, a pesar de que sabe lo que quiere. "Mañana por la noche. Los viernes son unos de los únicos días en que no vamos a la misa como un grupo. Voy a decir que voy solo, pero nosotros ... nosotros vamos a donde quieras ¿ok?"

"¿En serio?" Kendall susurra emocionado.

"Sí. Pero esto no es una... no es una cita, o una oportunidad para que puedas tener un camino conmigo ... esto será de dos amigos, pasar una noche de fiesta"

"Sólo dos amigos, pasar una noche de fiesta" Kendall se repite, con una sonrisa en los labios e incluso un toque de uno de los de Logan también.

"Oh, Dios mío, eres tan malo" James se ríe mientras yace en la cama de Kendall mirándolo como sacaba toda la ropa del armario

"No, no lo soy. ¿Esta camisa te parece bien?"

James se toma un momento para evaluar el estilo de Kendall; apretado suéter y pantalones vaqueros

"Sí que lo eres. Pero me encanta porque significa que voy a ganar la apuesta. Claramente el te quiere y él es claramente gay así que lo llevarás a discotecas en alguna parte para conseguir que baile en la pista de baile y estarás listo"

"No sé ..." Kendall suspira, hojeando el cajón para un equipo decente. "En realidad, no entiendes la seriedad con que toma esta mierda religión. Se quejó de eso demaciado por eso ayer. Como, ¿ya sabes cómo es la gente religiosa? Y ¿que creen en Dios y todo eso?"

"Esto es esencialmente la definición de religión, ¿no?"

"Pero todavía pueden beben, tener sexo, y divertirse. Pero eso no los hace malos cristianos o católicos o lo que sea, porque ¿son felices de creer en algo y sentirse que hay alguien allí para girar siempre entorno a Dios? "

"... ¿Supongo?"

"Bueno, Logan no es así. Ninguno de los mormones lo son. Honestamente cree que si él me toca, va a estallar en llamas y descender directamente al infierno"

"Bueno, eso es jodido"

"Sé que es"

"Es mejor todavía ganar la apuesta"

"Sí, sí, voy a ganar su apuesta. Querrá un mordisco de la manzana muy pronto"

"¿Eh?"

"No importa. Bien, esto se ve bien ¿no?"

James sonríe al instante en su aprobación de ajuste de Kendall que tiene algún tipo de escritura en ella y es una de esas cosas que verdaderamente tiene ni idea de lo que dice o lo que significa, pero te hace ver como un hipster por lo que compra de todos modos, y una camisa a cuadros de color gris claro que cuelga libremente en sus hombros y rodando hasta los codos. Él optó por vaqueros y Vans.

"Te ves sexy. Al igual que la última moda. Todo lo que necesita ahora son algunas gafas redondas tipo John Lennon y tal vez un snapback"

"Cállate" Kendall se ríe, abalanzándose sobre James en la cama y tratando de vencerlo. Juega luchando aunque, por supuesto ... Kendall nunca pudo realmente vencer a la mierda de James, ya que si James quería que él podría tener el cráneo de Kendall aplastado en dos segundos.

James se congela desde su posición actual teniendo a Kendall abajo empujándolo en el pecho cuando suena el timbre de la puerta. Kendall empuja a James fuera de él rápidamente y corre hacia la puerta principal, una gran sonrisa se pinta en su cara cuando se abre y ve a Logan que estaba allí. Logan se ve tan nervioso que casi lindo.

"Hey!" Kendall sonrisas brillantes, sintiendo la necesidad de envolver Logan en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que se desmaya.

"H-hola" tartamudea Logan, "Te ves bien"

"Como tú", sonríe Kendall, tomando un momento para mirar a Logan de arriba a abajo.

Está vestido simple, como Kendall, elegió unos vaqueros desgastados azul claro y una camiseta negra. La camiseta ya está empezando a hacer cosas a Kendall, la forma en que abraza a su cuerpo musculoso en tan sólo todos los lugares correctos, la línea del cuello lo suficientemente bajo para Kendall que puede ver las clavículas de Logan y algunos de su pecho ...

Esto va a ser una larga noche.

"Um, ¿podemos um, irnos ahora? Me preocupa que uno de los otros chicos se decida a mirar por la ventana o algo"

"Claro", dice Kendall, agarrando las llaves, billetera y teléfono "¡Adiós James!" grita antes de golpear la puerta tras él.

Mientras caminan por el pequeño camino que los conecta con la calle, Kendall decide probar las aguas. Estira una mano hacia afuera, agarrando a Logan en la oscuridad y entrelazando sus dedos. Kendall siente un curso de chispa a través de sus venas, y está a punto de estallar en un salto de alegría, pero Logan despega su mano sin decir una palabra, dejando las dos manos en el interior de sus bolsillos y comenzando a caminar por delante un poco con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Esta va a ser una noche muy larga.


	3. Sosteniendo mi respiración

Capítulo 3 – _Sosteniendo mi respiración, grito en silencio_.

Logan está más allá de lo incómodo. Ha llegado al punto en que ni siquiera puede ocultar lo incómodo y fuera de lugar que se está sintiendo. Este lugar es ruidoso, caliente, oscuro, con los cuerpos sudorosos entre sí que se aprietan con tanta fuerza que se pregunta cómo estas personas tienen la oportunidad de respirar. Esto no es él, nada de esto es él, él quiere ir a casa, quiere acurrucarse bajo la almohada y respirar su propio espacio personal.

Pero Kendall no va a dejar que eso suceda.

"Ugh, odio esta canción" Kendall gime, rompiendo los pensamientos de Logan

"Oh, no la conozco" Logan dice en voz baja.

"¿Es una broma?" Kendall le pregunta con incredulidad y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, "Esto es como el mayor éxito de Kesha?"

"¿Quién?"

"No puedo creerlo" Kendall se ríe, dando vuelta hacia la barra para conseguir la atención de una camarera.

"Hola" Sonríe a la mujer que estaba detrás de la barra, que es de pelo rubio, gran escote y piel de naranja.

"Hola Kendall" Ella sonríe coqueteando, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "¿Qué te sirvo?"

Logan intenta en no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que ella sabe su nombre y él podría no ser un experto en lo que se siente al ver a alguien… pero esta chica está definitivamente coqueteando. Mala suerte para ella porque Kendall es suyo.

Espera.

¿Qué?

"Quiero un Johnnie Walker Blue, querida", sonríe Kendall.

"Por supuesto. ¿Cualquier cosa para tu amigo lindo?"

Logan estaba casi demasiado enfocado en derribar todos los defectos de esta mujer en su mente que ni siquiera sabe que la pregunta iba dirigida a él. Es el amigo "lindo" de Kendall ... genial.

"No, gracias" Logan grita prácticamente encima de la música, pasando a su vez fuera de la barra, pero Kendall coloca una mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda para mantenerlo quieto.

Y Logan va a ignorar la corriente eléctrica corriendo por sus venas y por su piel a un simple contacto tal.

"Él tendrá una ... Virgen María" Kendall sonríe, dándole a la camarera rubia un destello de dientes blancos.

Kendall se vuelve su atención a Logan y es recibido con la corta mirada del moreno con una expresión que debe venir con la leyenda: _No nos estamos divirtiendo_.

"¿Qué?" Kendall se ríe, manteniendo su mano en la espalda de Logan y tirando de él más cerca.

"¿Una Virgen María? ¿En serio?"

"¡Oh vamos, es divertido! Y no es alcohólico, así que realmente estoy siendo un buen chico"

"No, en realidad no lo eres"

Kendall da pasos mas cercas, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo hasta que su aliento es el efecto fantasma en los labios y susurros de Logan seductoramente, "¿Quieres que sea tu chico malo? ¿He sido malo?"

Logan no puede respirar; Kendall está ahora en su espacio personal que cualquier pensamiento coherente es ahora irrelevante. Por no hablar de las palabras de Kendall que están causando escalofríos que corren por su espalda y le dejan clavado en dónde está parado. Logan sabe que sería tan fácil mover sus labios dos centímetros hacia adelante, pero él sólo ... no puede.

"No", susurra Logan, poniendo las dos manos sobre el pecho de Kendall y empujándolo un poco hacia atrás. "Me prometiste que esto sólo será de dos amigos que solo están divirtiéndose"

"Aww, no seas así" Kendall hace pucheros, liberando el poder de sus grandes ojos verdes y pasando sus dedos alrededor de Logan.

"No", dice Logan, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza y Kendall no discute cuando se aleja y crea un espacio entre ellos.

"Está bien", suspira Kendall, devolviéndose de nuevo a la barra y consiguiendo sus dos bebidas. "Vamos siéntate"

Logan sigue a Kendall, y está casi tentado a poner una mano en la cintura de Kendall para que no se separen, pero está pensando en que podría desaparecer y correr a casa.

En la parte posterior de la barra hay una sección de pequeñas cabinas íntimas, Logan está bastante seguro de que están llenos ya que el lugar está completamente lleno, pero al parecer Kendall no se preocupa por esas cosas como los demás. Caminan a lo largo hasta el final de la pequeña fila y se ponen de pie delante de una que está con una pareja que pareciera que ellos... bueno sus lenguas aún no comienzan la batalla pero están cerca.  
Kendall se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención de la pareja, "muévanse"

"¿Perdón?" La muchacha pelirroja responde: "¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?"

Kendall levanta las cejas, deja las bebidas abajo y descansando sus dos manos sobre la mesa, se inclina más cerca de los dos desconocidos. "Soy Kendall Knight. Fuera"

La mirada en la cara de Kendall es feroz, fuerte, potente y con toda honestidad que llega a dar un poco de miedo. Para ser justos Logan no conoce mucho a Kendall en absoluto, pero él nunca lo ha visto así antes. Logan esperaba que la pareja siguiera discutiendo, pero en el momento en que Kendall dice su nombre se levantan, mantienen la cabeza baja y caminan rápidamente antes de que Kendall pueda decir otra palabra.

"Mucho mejor", sonríe Kendall, deslizándose en la cabina y palmeando el lugar junto a él para que Logan se una.

Logan se desliza en silencio, tratando de trabajar todo esto en su cerebro.

"Entonces, ¿qué hicis-"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Interrumpe Logan, volviéndose para mirar a Kendall interrogante.

"¿Qué fue qué?" Kendall contesta inocentemente, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"¡Sabes qué! ¡Fuiste tan grosero con esa gente! Y ellos al instante se movieron una vez que les dijiste tu nombre. ¿Eres como famoso o algo así?"

Kendall echa la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose, y Logan está tratando de estar enojado en este momento y no se centra en lo hermosa que es la risa de Kendall.

"No" Kendall se ríe mirando a Logan con cariño: "No soy famoso"

"Entonces, ¿cómo -"

"Mi papá es dueño de este lugar"

La boca de Logan cae ligeramente abierta y mira fijamente a Kendall con incredulidad. "¿En serio? ¿Este lugar?"

"Sí" Kendall sonríe, "El K & K es sinónimo de Kent Knight. Así que supongo que técnicamente un día me podía poseer y mantener el mismo nombre"

"¿Es la letra K especial en su familia o algo así?"

Kendall se encoge de hombros, "supongo. Mi papá es Kent, tengo una hermana menor llamada Katie, pero el nombre de mi mamá es Jennifer modo que realmente no encaja"

Logan se ríe un poco, "ya veo. Pero espera, ¿no vamos a ver a tu papa, cierto?"

Logan azota rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a algunos de la barra, realmente no sabe lo que está buscando.

"No. Ni siquiera está en el estado en ese momento. Cálmate"

La atención de Logan se dibuja inmediatamente cuando Kendall coloca su mano sobre la de él. Logan intenta mover la mano, pero Kendall la mantiene con más fuerza, y está realmente perdiendo su fuerza de voluntad para tratar de luchar.

"Sin embargo, estabas siendo grosero con las personas " murmura Logan, usando su mano libre para girarla alrededor de la bombilla del vaso.

"Sí, supongo", dice Kendall, Logan le puede decir que a él no le importa. "Así que, volviendo a lo anterior. ¿No conoces a Kesha?"

"Ah ... ¿y?"

"Um, todo el mundo conoce a Kesha"

"No yo, obviamente"

"¿No tienes FM en Texas?" Kendall sonríe.

Logan gira los ojos, "mira, si te vas a burlar de mí creo que me iré a casa" Él hace un intento de ponerse de pie, pero Kendall lo sostiene con su mano con fuerza y lo obliga a sentarse.

"No, lo siento. No quiero ser grosero", dice sonriendo dulcemente, y maldita sea, Logan está cayendo por su cara de tonto y encanto. "¿No te gusta ese tipo de música?"

"No es eso" Logan dice lentamente, arrugando la frente, "Es más el hecho de no poder ..."

"Wow, ¿Enserio?"

"Si. Pero no es como si yo realmente he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar la radio en secreto ..."

"Lo hiciste totalmente, apuesto"

"A veces ..." Logan sonríe, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos unidas "pero más cuando era más joven. Quiero decir ¿de qué otra se suponía que iba a escuchar a NSYNC? Oh y no me dejes empezar con las Spice Girls. Mi mamá me pilló haciendo la rutina de baile de '_stop right now! Thank you very much; I need somebody with a human touuucchhh'"_

Logan se ríe de sí mismo por un segundo antes de que él se de cuenta de lo que en realidad hizo, él sólo cantó una versión de las Spice Girls ... frente probablemente de la persona más genial que haya conocido.

Si la tierra pudiera tragar a Logan, sería genial.

"Wow. Olvida lo que hice" murmura Logan, sintiendo sus mejillas quemándolo cuando Kendall se echa a reír.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Kendall ríe incontrolablemente, "Esa fue la mejor cosa que he visto"

"Cállate" Logan gime, eligiendo no hacer comentarios sobre la cosa de 'Oh, Dios mío'

"¡No! ¡Fue genial! Me hubiera gustado haber filmado eso ..."

"Sólo ... sólo dejarlo"

"Pero en serio, aunque" Kendall se ríe, "¿tu mamá entró cuando estabas cantando y bailando como las Spice Girls? ¿Cómo tus padres no saben que eres gay?"

"No", dice Logan rápidamente, mirando a Kendall con ningún indicio de risa en cualquier lugar de su voz, "Por favor no bromees sobre eso"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ... porque no es sólo algo para bromear. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

"Bien" Kendall suspira, "Prueba su bebida"

"¿Me gustará?"

"Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes ..."

Logan no discute esa afirmación, en cambio, toma su bebida y la huele.

"Oh, Dios mío sólo pruébalo. Ni siquiera es alcohólica" gime Kendall.

Como Logan lentamente da sorbos de la bebida a través de la bombilla, comienza a tomar.

"¿No te gusta?" Sonríe Kendall, mirándolo expectante.

Logan coloca la bebida sobre la mesa y dejar que su mente reflexione."Es ... diferente. Es bueno"

"¡Hurra!" Kendall dice con entusiasmo, "Te tendremos bebiendo Bloody Marys en poco tiempo!"

Logan pone los ojos, "No, no lo se"

"Vamos a ver", dice Kendall con un destello de humor en sus ojos.

"Así que tu papá es dueño de este lugar ¿eh?" Logan le pregunta, tratando de distraer a Kendall de su camino de tratar de arruinar su vida.

"Seguro que sí"

"¿Así que siempre has vivido en California?"

"Nah, mi mamá y hermana viven en Minnesota, mi padre partió a Los Angeles cuando tenía unos diez años"

"Oh ... lo siento"

"No" Kendall se encoge de hombros: "Yo y mi papá estamos bien. No se puede decir lo mismo de él y mamá ..."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te mudaste a L.A entonces?"

"Porque yo vivía en Minnesota ... Pero en serio, James siempre ha querido venir a vivir aquí desde que éramos pequeños y que era una combinación de querer hacer algo con mi vida y James y yo probablemente tendríamos que separarnos" Kendall ríe. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Siempre has vivido en Texas?"

"Toda mi vida, sí"

"¿Tienes hermanos?"

"Sí, tengo tres hermanos mayores y una hermana gemela, Rachel"

"Wow, un gemelo. ¿Qué se siente?"

Logan se encoge de hombros: "Es igual que tener un hermano normal, supongo. Hemos peleado mucho durante nuestra niñez pero ahora que somos mayores nos llevamos muy bien. Realmente la extraño"

"Aww, todo va a estar bien", dice Kendall suavemente, dejando el pulgar dando círculos suaves sobre la parte posterior de la mano de Logan.

"Sí, supongo" Logan suspira, "Es simplemente difícil. Odio no poder siquiera hablar con ella durante dos años ..."

"¿Ella ... eh ... lo sabe?"

"¿Saber qué?"

"Acerca de que eres -"

"No.. No hay nada que saber"

"Logan no puedes -"

"Suficiente. ¿Así que tú y James han sido amigos de hace tiempo?"

"Sí" Kendall suspira con fastidio, enojado con el cambio de tema. "Nuestras mamás eran amigas antes de que naciéramos así que estábamos destinados a estar juntos supongo. Así que hemos sido inseparables durante casi 25 años"

"Ya veo", dice Logan casualmente, tomando un sorbo de su bebida y tratando de no quedar atrapado bajo la mirada de Kendall.

"Estás ... estás celoso ¿no?" Kendall comienza a reír, dando la mano de Logan un apretón.

"No, ¡no lo estoy!" Logan trata de argumentar.

"Oh, ¡lo estás!"

"No, yo solo ... Sólo digo que todo podría tener sentido ... ustedes siendo ... ya sabes, la manera de que ... y, um, ambos siendo atractivos, um " tartamudea Logan torpemente. Él está _tan_ listo para que esa noche se terminara."Y y-obviamente ustedes están muy bien, y um, supongo que serían perfectos juntos o lo que sea"

Kendall se mueve más cerca de Logan, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabina. "¿Crees que soy atractivo?"

"¿Supongo?" Logan le dice casi como una pregunta.

"¿Supones?"

"Quiero decir, sí, um, tienes todos los atributos físicos que trabajan juntos para crear lo que generalmente se considera atractivo en la sociedad así que ..."

"No me importa la sociedad. ¿_Crees_ que soy atractivo?"

Logan se toma un momento para disfrutar de las características de Kendall. La mandíbula cincelada, el sedoso cabello rubio, el cuerpo magra muscular, los dientes blancos y perfectos, los hoyuelos, labios de color rosa que se ven lo suficientemente suave al tacto ... y ni siquiera Logan comenzó en los ojos de Kendall.

"Sí" Logan casi susurra: "Sí creo que eres atractivo"

"Bueno", sonríe Kendall, inclinándose más cerca "porque yo creo que eres muy atractivo"

Logan se traga el nudo en su garganta, dejando que su labio inferior se pega entre los dientes y mirando a Kendall con los grandes ojos marrones. Kendall coloca una mano tentativamente en la mejilla y le tira hasta que ahora están respirando el mismo aire.

Logan quiere cerrar la brecha. Él lo hace. Y eso es probablemente lo que hace que este todo este mucho más aterrador. Él quiere capturar los labios de Kendall en su cuenta y darle un beso tan fuerte que su cabeza comienze a girar. Quiere sentir la suavidad de los labios. Él quiere que Kendall le sostenga firmemente con sus fuertes manos. Quiere ser de Kendall, quiere ser todo de Kendall.

Y todo eso, es exactamente por lo que no puede suceder.

"Lo siento", le susurra Logan, girando su cabeza lejos de Kendall y mirando hacia abajo en la mesa.

Kendall suspira suavemente, "¿Por qué no me dejas entrar?"

"Porque, ¿cómo se supone que voy a dejarte entrar, cuando yo ni siquiera puedo aceptarme a mí mismo?"

"No sé si te das cuenta de esto, pero Logan ya te estás aceptando a tí mismo más de lo que sabes ... Estás finalmente empezando a sentirte cómodo con la idea de ser -"

"No lo digas. Por favor. No puedo ... No lo hagas"

"Por mucho que se necesite Logan, esperaré. Voy a estar aquí para cuando me necesites, pase lo que pase"

"Bueno, vas a estar esperando mucho tiempo"

"Está bien" Kendall sonríe, inclinando sus labios hacia arriba para colocar un suave beso en la frente de Logan. "Tengo para siempre"


	4. Necesito Saber

Capítulo 4: _**Necesito Saber**_.

Logan no debería dejar a alguien que está tan ebrio ir hacia la oscuridad solo. Y cuando

dice borracho quiere decir borracho, y cuando él dice la oscuridad, quiere decir la casa

de Kendall, y cuando dice que solo, quiere decir que James estará allí.

Pero aún así.

James es probablemente una gran persona. Logan está seguro de que Kendall besa el suelo en que camina James. Es evidente en la forma en que habla de "James esto" y "James aquello" y "sabías que una vez James y yo" Y así una y otra vez. Lo cual está bien. Logan no debe ser celoso. No lo es. Los celos son la forma más baja que un ser humano puede rebajarse.

En realidad.

Dejemos que Logan repiense en eso.

Él odia el hecho de que James estará allí por Kendall de una manera que él nunca será capaz ... Y Logan no se refiere necesariamente a que sea una cosa sexual. James es el mejor amigo de Kendall, algo que Logan nunca ha tenido. Ha tenido amigos, tiene a su hermana, pero un _mejor_ amigo ... Alguien al quien le dices secretos, te ríes, ves películas malas y hacen chistes que sólo los dos de ustedes entienden ... Esa persona que sabes que, incluso si todo el mundo está en contra tuya, estarían a tu lado. Logan quiere eso. Es por eso que él sabe que no debe ser amargo sobre James. No lo es.

"Realmente creo que deberías venir conmigo" Kendall hace pucheros mientras caminan por el pequeño camino a sus hogares.

"Kendall, ya nos quedamos fuera más de lo que debería, van a ser sospechoso"

"Pfft. No, no será sospechoso"

"Kendall, nunca vas a entender ¿verdad?" Logan dice, agarrando la muñeca de Kendall y se detienen antes de que estén por llegar a su casa.

"No, lo entiendo perfectamente"

"Y sin embargo, ¿todavía tratas y me empujas?"

"Mire, no tienes que salir esta noche. Sólo espero que en cuanto más y más tiempo pasamos juntos tú... no sé"

"¿Voy a qué? ¿Renunciar a mi religión y venir corriendo a tus brazos?"

"No" Kendall suspira, "Sólo quiero que sueltes un poco"

"Yo creo que tienes que apreciar que incluso salí contigo"

"Y lo agradezco"

"Bien. Ahora, déjame irme a casa"

"Ok. Pero hay algo que quiero hacer primero"

Kendall baja su mano por la muñeca de Logan por lo que sus dedos se deslizan juntos sin esfuerzo, y él sonríe cuando Logan sostiene su mano con fuerza. Da un paso hacia adelante y al instante ve la barrera de Logan.

"No, no me estas besando"

"No iba a hacerlo" Kendall sonríe suavemente, levantando sus manos unidas a sus labios y colocando uno de lo más ligeros de los besos en la muñeca de Logan. "Bueno, no en los labios de todos modos"

Logan parece que está a punto de llorar, sus dedos aprietan la mano de Kendall y mira a esos ojos verdes que brillan como el sol.

"Kendall", le susurra, tomando la otra mano de Kendall y entrelazado sus dedos. "Quiero que me beses"

"¿En serio?" Kendall respira, dando un paso más cerca para que sus frentes descanzen juntos.

"S-sí. Pero yo ... no sé si estoy listo"

"Sé que piensas que estoy tratando de empujarte, pero la verdad es que no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer"

"Lo sé" Logan respira, "y eso es exactamente por eso que quiero que me beses"

Mientras la respiración es profunda, pesada y rápida, Kendall libera sus dedos con los de Logan y las lleva suavemente a su cara. Su pulgar sobre el hueso de la mejilla de Logan que se puede sentir que está casi temblando bajo su toque. Kendall sabe que es miedo, sabe que para Logan esto no sólo va a ser un simple beso, sabe que va a ser el momento en que todo cambia.

Kendall se inclina y deja que su mirada se cierre cuando presiona sus labios suavemente contra los de Logan. Y Kendall estaba en lo cierto, es cuando todo cambia, pero no sólo para Logan.

El corazón de Logan está latiendo fuerte y duro en su pecho. Se derrite en el toque de Kendall, su abrazo, su todo. Se derrite en todo Kendall, todo lo que dice, todo lo que hace y todo lo que van a llegar a ser. Él está cayendo, cayendo tan profundo que no puede salir.

Los labios de Kendall son ásperas, pero suaves. Sus manos sostienen el rostro con firmeza, pero suavemente. No quiere dejar a Kendall ir, que quiere quedarse en este momento para siempre. Oculto por los árboles y las estrellas, ocultas en el mundo que nunca aceptará Logan por quien realmente es. Pero tal vez, tal vez Kendall está en lo correcto. Logan podría correr, encender la única vida que ha conocido y ser lo que su corazón realmente quiere.

Pero, ¿es esto lo que su corazón realmente quiere? ¿Ir en contra de todo lo que él cree, todo lo que ha conocido? ¿Podría Logan hacer eso?

¿Podría Logan darlo todo para un chico que apenas conoce? ¿Un chico que mantiene sus labios con los suyos, de tal manera que deja a Logan sin aliento? ¿_Un muchacho_?

Logan no se da cuenta de las lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse desde sus ojos hasta la unión de sus labios. Él se tira hacia atrás, mirando hacia el suelo y tratando de contener los sollozos que amenazan con bloquear su camino a través de su pecho.

"Logan, ¿estás bien?" Susurra Kendall con una voz mezclada con preocupación mientras sus dedos rozan las lágrimas de las mejillas de Logan.

Kendall siendo dulce lo hace peor.

Logan se ve a los ojos de Kendall, al ver la preocupación y el cariño y -

No.

Logan no va a tratar de decirse a sí mismo que hay amor en los ojos de Kendall.

Toma las muñecas de Kendall y quita las manos de su rostro, sosteniendo con cuidado antes de soltarlo.

"Lo siento mucho" Llora con suavidad, antes de dar vuelta y caminar en la oscuridad.

"¿Logan?" Kendall le pregunta con incredulidad, "¡Espera!"

Kendall va a corriendo detrás de Logan, pero antes de que pueda ver, la puerta del 1J se cierra de golpe, y sabe que no sería prudente ir a llamando a la puerta. En su lugar, está fuera por un momento, tratando de envolver su cabeza en torno a lo que acaba de suceder. Aparte de más o menos decidir que estaba enamorado de este chico que apenas conocía, pensó que Logan se sentía de la misma manera ... Kendall había besado a un montón de gente, pero ... pero no de esa manera. Sabía que Logan estaba asustado – aterrorizado de hecho, pero nunca creyó que Logan saldría corriendo.

Y eso duele.

Todo lo que quiere hacer ahora es meterme en la cama, envolverse en sus mantas y tratar de olvidar toda la noche. Olvidarse de la forma en que las mejillas de Logan se ruborizaban cuando le daba vergüenza, o la forma en que se mordía el labio cuando él se puso nervioso, y la forma en que su mano se apretaba alrededor de la suya, o tal vez cómo sus ojos chocolate se veían en los suyos... o tal vez lo que se sentía al besar esos dulces, suaves labios por primera vez y sentir que su corazón explote.

Sí, quería olvidar todo eso.

Pero a medida que Kendall se abre la puerta a 2J y da pasos en el interior, se da cuenta de que su sueño de acurrucarse en la cama tranquilo no sería posible.

Se podría pensar que sería chocante entrar a tu casa y ver a tu mejor amigo teniendo sexo en el sofá de la sala de estar, pero para Kendall ... en realidad no lo era.

"Oh, Dios mío, sí, J-James, justo ahí" Carlos gime cuando James lo presiona profundamente en el sofá.

En otras circunstancias, esto probablemente sería caliente. Extraño, pero caliente. Debido a que Kendall no va a negar que James y Carlos sean hombres muy atractivos. Pero en este momento, él no está en el ánimo de ver, oír o ser parte de ella.

En lugar de alertar a los dos a su actual vocal deja caer las llaves sobre la mesa. Pero, por supuesto, y no para sorpresa de Kendall en absoluto, no se detienen.

"Hola amigo" James sonríe desde el sofá, chasqueando sus caderas hacia delante y haciendo que Carlos se queje. "¿Cómo estuvo tu - mierda - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"No quiero tener esta conversación ahora James" Kendall dice, mirando en la nevera para comer algo ya que ambos hombres siguen a gimiendo.

"¿P-Por favor, Kenny? ¿Quiero escuchar todo acerca de él?"

Kendall se da la vuelta, mirando a James un segundo antes de que echa la cabeza hacia atrás en un golpe duro en particular, Carlos.

"No mientras estás teniendo sexo en el sofá"

"P-pero -"

"Me voy a mi habitación" interrumpe Kendall con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, pasando por delante de los dos.

Ahora, no es el momento adecuado.

Kendall quita sus zapatos y sus pantalones vaqueros, desesperado simplemente de estar en sus calzoncillos y una camiseta. Y escuchar a sus dos mejores amigos gritar desde la sala de estar es algo normal que le molestara, pero esta noche su mente está en Logan.

Más o menos.

Si le hubieras preguntado a él esta mañana, te diría que James y Carlos querían darle celos porque él quiere estar en el sofá con Logan. Él quiere oír a Logan gritar su nombre, sentir sus manos que agarran su espalda en una necesidad casi desesperada. Él quiere ser dueño de Logan, por completo, quiere poseer al niño de una manera que ni siquiera sabía que era posible. Él quiere ver el aspecto de la cara de Logan cuando se aferra a Kendall.

Pero no es por eso que está celoso ahora.

Aunque eso sí, Kendall todavía le gusta mucho la idea de todas esas cosas, él quiere _más_ ahora. Él no quiere simplemente escuchar a Logan gritar su nombre, quiere acostarse con Logan. Él quiere mantener al niño con fuerza mientras se miran a los ojos de los otros, sin decir ni una palabra, pero al mismo tiempo, un millón de pensamientos que pasa a través de ellos. Él quiere besar a Logan en voz baja, para decirle que lo ama y que quiere quedarse así para siempre.

Kendall odia a su corazón a veces.

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo despierta de sus pensamientos, y gruñe como una manera de decir "pase"

"Oyeeee mejor amigo" James sonríe, "¿Puedo pasar?"

"¿Estás desnudo?"

"No."

"Bien. Pasa"

James sonríe feliz, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y prácticamente saltando en la cama de Kendall.

"¿Sabes que pienso del 'estás desnudo'? una pregunta que también pudiera suponer para que estés sólo en calzoncillos "Kendall se ríe cuando James se encuentra a su lado.

"No estoy de acuerdo, porque es ropa, me vestí, no puedes ver a mi basura"

"Eres un idiota"

"A quien amas"

"Cierto"

Ambos sonríen mutuamente. James luego tomando una de las manos de Kendall entre las suyas y sujetándolo con fuerza dice "Así que, háblame sobre tu cita"

"No fue una cita"

"Lo que sea. ¿Cómo fue?"

"No sé ..." Kendall dice lentamente, levantando la otra mano para jugar con los dedos largos de James. "Fue ... Creo que enserio me gusta"

"Oh no" James gime "Conozco esa cara. Esa es tu cara de amor"

"¿Mi qué cara?"

"Tu cara de amor. Cuando comienzas a enamorarte de alguien la tienes ... mira, sólo sé"

"Eso no es cierto ..."

"Tus palabras son mierda. La primera vez que vi esa cara fue cuando teníamos 15 y ese nuevo chico, ¿cómo se llamaba? Aaron o algo así, vino a nuestra escuela y básicamente te enamoraste"

"Amigo, yo ni siquiera sabía que era gay cuando tenía 15 años"

"Mentiras"

"Está bien. Pero yo no "amé" a Aaron"

"No, pero eras impresionable a los 15 años que te dejaras creer cualquier cosa. De todos modos, el punto que estoy tratando de hacer es que casi nunca te dejas enamorar por nadie, y cuando lo haces, lo noto. Porque soy tu mejor amigo y te conosco mejor que nadie"

"Cierto" Kendall sonríe, poniendo sus manos aún entrelazadas sobre el pecho y corriendo su pulgar sobre los nudillos de James.

"Entonces, ¿estás enamorando de Logan, eh?"

"Supongo" Kendall suspira, "Es que... es muy complicado"

"¿Porque es un freak religioso?"

"Sí, pero resulta que es mucho más de lo que esperaba ... pensé que sería fácil llegar a él en la cama después de unas cuantas líneas con encanto y algunas sonrisas ... pero es un hombre fuerte. Aunque ... "

"¿Aunque?"

"Llegué a darle un beso esta noche"

"Wow. ¿Cómo fue?"

"Oh James, fue increíble. Igual, no quiero ser cursi, pero era tan increíble ... toda esa basura sobre la alineación de las estrellas y los fuegos artificiales que se apagan ... es verdad"

"Lo sé" James sonríe: "Es lo que sucede cada vez que beso a Carlos"

"¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado?"

"Lo acabas de hacer" James se encoge de hombros. "Sé que no es muy útil, y yo podría darle alguna gran cosa acerca de cómo cuando se mira a los ojos, nada más importa y toda esa mierda, pero al final del día, si estás enamorado; vas a saber"

"Gracias James" Kendall sonríe, levantando la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba de la almohada para besar a James en voz baja.

James responde a los besos de Kendall, cambiando su peso por lo que ahora se pulsa en el cuerpo de Kendall. Kendall libera sus manos unidas, moviendo las manos alrededor de la espalda de James y tirando de él más y más. James todavía está caliente y sudoroso y Kendall se puede oler el sexo en su piel. Él gime ruidosamente mientras las caderas de James rodar hacia abajo en él, abrir la boca para dar James acceso completo de su lengua. Kendall empuja a James poco a poco y les da la vuelta por lo que ahora está en la parte superior, sin romper sus labios mientras se extienden en James y mueve sus caderas hacia abajo, lo que los hace gemir.

"¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo Kendall?" James respira con dificultad como los labios del rubio empiezan a chupar el cuello.

"Sí" Kendall gime cuando la mano de James se mueve sus boxers, "Tan mal"

"Bueno" James sonríe, dándolo vuelta otra vez "¿Quieres que sea un poco más interesante?"

Kendall asiente con la cabeza, levantando la cabeza para arriba tanto como pueda a besar cualquier centímetro de piel que puede ver como James grita, "¿Carlos? ¡Entra aquí!"

Kendall sonríe cuando los labios de James vuelven a conectar con la suya.

Se separan el uno del otro por un segundo cuando oyen una risa que viene de la puerta. Carlos está de pie allí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno, me alegra que me invitaron a la fiesta"

"Por supuesto", dice Kendall sin aliento, sosteniendo la mano de Carlos y tirando al niño a la cama cuando su piel se conecta.

Kendall arrastra sus uñas de las manos por la espalda de Carlos con una mano, y tiene un puñado de pelo negro en la otra, los dos juegan a besar sus labios y a morderlos. Su camino por su torso le permite un breve pensamiento en el chico lindo al otro lado del camino, con su rubor y su pálida piel cremosa, los ojos color chocolate que brillan como las estrellas ...

Pero este pensamiento es fugaz.

Porque si está haciendo algo de acuerdo al plan que tenía en mente; Logan es definitivamente (por la mayoría) la última cosa en su mente.

-0-

Logan trata de entrar de puntillas a la casa lo más silenciosamente posible, realmente tenía la esperanza, no rezando, que ninguno de los otros hombres no lo oirán.

"Elder Mitchell, ¿eres tú?"

Se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos que aún amenazan con extenderse y trata de recobrar la compostura antes de entre a la sala de estar. Toma una respiración profunda, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo va a estar bien y que no es como que él va a tener un letrero de "Besé a un muchacho" sobre su cabeza. Sólo reza para que no huela a alcohol o al humo del bar.

"Elder Zevon, ¿cómo te va?" Él sonríe débilmente cuando redondea la esquina.

"Bien, bien", dice, poniendo un marcador en su Biblia "¿Cómo fue la misa?"

"Uh, buena" Logan tose; él siempre ha sido un terrible mentiroso. "Fue tranquilo salir por un tiempo"

"Tú dímelo" Zevon ríe antes de que acaricia el lugar en el sofá junto a él. "Quiero hablar contigo Mitchell"

Logan se traga el nudo en la garganta mientras se sienta junto a Elder Zevon. "¿Está todo bien?" Él pregunta con su voz temblorosa y nerviosa.

"Bueno, eso es lo que iba a preguntar"

"Oh ..."

"Mira, yo sé que es difícil. Confía en mí, cuando vine por primera vez lo odiaba. Alejarse de tu familia, lejos de todo lo que has conocido ... es muy duro. Pero con el tiempo, va a mejorar"

"Sí", suspira Logan, sintiendo que se relajaba un poco "Es difícil. Acabo de perder mi casa, y mi familia ... Y ni siquiera se puede hablar con ellos"

"Lo sé. Y mira, creo que estaría bien, incluso con la posibilidad de ver la televisión o leer un libro de verdad, pero no puedo. Pero una vez que terminemos nuestro tiempo aquí, nos iremos a casa y puedo casarme con Selena y, finalmente, llegar a tener relaciones sexuales con ella "

Logan tose torpemente, esta conversación es más incómoda que ir a un bar con un hombre gay. "Selena es ... tu novia?"

"Si. Y no tienes idea de lo difícil que es estar alejada de ella"

"Oh ... Um ... Yo. .. wow uh -"

"¿A menos sepas? ¿Tienes a una chica en casa Mitchell?"

"Ahh no" tartamudea Logan, mirando hacia abajo.

"Aw ¿nadie? ¿Nadie aunque te hayas fantaseado secreto? Te prometo que no diré nada"

"Bueno... hay una... um niña ..." Logan intenta no poner ningún énfasis en la palabra chica.

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo es ella?"

"Es bastante increíble" Logan dice con una pequeña sonrisa, "Ella tiene este hermoso pelo rubio arenoso en que sólo quiero pasar mis dedos... una sonrisa que me hace sentir que podría hacer cualquier cosa con esos adorables hoyuelos, y sus ojos oh ... los ojos. Son tan verdes y tan brillantes... Es como cuando brilla la luz de Dios en los ojos y me podía mirar en ellos para siempre. Pero no es sólo su belleza, todo en ella es maravilloso. Su risa, sus bromas tontas, la forma en que sólo por estar con ella me hace sentir como una mejor persona ... Porque ella me hace querer ser una mejor persona. Y ella me conoce de una manera que nadie más lo hace... no nos conocemos desde mucho tiempo pero ella cree en mí, y me acepta por lo que soy ... todo lo que he sido y todo lo que voy a ser ... Todo es sólo .. . todo es mejor cuando ella está cerca ".

Logan dejó un tembloroso suspiro escapar de sus labios cuando termina, sintiendo esa sensación familiar de las lágrimas en su pecho. Pero él no piensa que son lágrimas de tristeza necesariamente.

"Ella debe maravillosa" Zevon sonríe sinceramente, "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Kathy" Logan dice sin perder el ritmo, es el primer nombre que se le viene a la mente.

"Lindo. Debes estar extrañándola"

"Mmm" Logan acierta "así que _ella_ vive a sólo dos segundos de distancia." Pero con toda honestidad, Kendall no podría estar en el otro lado del país, pero Logan... Logan lo echa de menos. Está empezando a darse cuenta cada vez más que extraña Kendall cuando él no está. Quiere sentir la mano de Kendall en la suya, sus labios en los suyos... Él quiere estar con Kendall, y no sólo por una noche.

"Um, me acabo de dar cuenta", dice Logan rápidamente, saltando del sofá. "Dejé mi abrigo en la Iglesia"

"Oh. Bueno, nosotros vamos mañana para allá por lo que lo puedes conseguir" responde Zevon que se lo toma un poco sorprendido el cambio repentino de Logan en el estado de ánimo.

"Ah no, yo tenía algunas cosas importantes en los bolsillos... cartas" Logan casi le da una palma a su cara, sabiendo que no sólo es una terrible mentira sino que también podría entrar en problemas por tener cartas cuando no se les permite.

"Oh. Bueno, ok" Zevon sonríe, levantándose del sofá y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Logan, "no voy a decir nada. Ve a buscar sus cartas 'chico amante'"

"Gracias" Logan sonríe, conmovido por la bondad de Zevon.

"¡Simplemente no me despiertes cuando vuelvas!"

Logan le da un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa antes de saliera de la sala. Él marcha directamente hacia la casa de Kendall y golpea con fuerza a la puerta principal.

Espera un momento, o dos, mientras se oye viniendo unas risas procedentes del interior de la casa, preguntándose qué demonios Kendall está haciendo. Por último, Kendall responde. Abre los ojos muy grandes al instante cuando ve que Logan que estaba allí. Los ojos de Logan se amplían en parte por el hecho de que Kendall está en nada más que un par de boxers.

"Logan, ¿qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kendall dice sin aliento, medio cerrando la puerta detrás de él con torpeza para que Logan no pueda ver en el interior de la casa.

Logan toma una respiración profunda, corriendo rápidamente una vez más en su mente por lo que va a decir. No hay tiempo para charlas y disculpas.

Este es el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

"Kendall, quería venir y decirte... que me di cuenta de algo. Estuve lejos de ti por ¿media hora? Y me dolió más que nada. Más que dejar a mi familia, vivir aquí y estar solo. .. Porque mi corazón lo descubrió... no quiero estar lejos de ti, y estoy harto de tratar. Kendall, quería decirte... que creo que estoy listo. Estoy listo para la caída libre en lo desconocido contigo. Porque creo que... creo que te am- "

"Kendall" Un fuerte grito proviene de dentro de la casa, interrumpe a Logan. "¿Vuelves? ¿O yo y Carlos vamos a tener que seguir sin ti?"


	5. Como una polilla en la llama

_**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de La Era del Deseo! Trataré de actualizar la semana que pueda. Ah, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me han incentivado a seguir actualizando la historia. Recuerden: esto está solo comenzando (*o*)**_

-0-

Capítulo 5 - **Como una polilla a la llama**.

Logan podría ser ingenuo acerca de un montón de cosas. Puede llevar una vida protegida y no saber las canciones de la radio o el ganador de mejor película en los Oscar, pero no es estúpido. Él sabe cómo poner dos y dos juntos, y no le gusta lo que suman. Él puede ver que el dolor y el pesar en los ojos de Kendall, el sudor frío que corre por su torso y las marcas en el cuello. Sin duda, las palabras de James desde dentro de la casa pueden significar cualquier cosa.

Pero Logan no es estúpido.

"Yo-Yo debería irme" Logan dice con su voz quebrada y el dolor de su corazón.

Se da vuelta para irse, pero Kendall toma su muñeca "Logan, por favor, espera. Puedo explicarlo"

Logan le da a Kendall una pequeña y triste sonrisa, sacando la muñeca de su férreo control. "No me debes una explicación Kendall"

"No claro que sí. Claro que si. Yo solo- Mierda, la cagué. Por favor, espera" Tartamudea Kendall con voz alta y a punto de romperse.

"Mira" Logan suspira: "No me debes una disculpa o una explicación, porque no es como si ... bueno no es como si fuéramos algo"

"Pero estábamos empezando a -"

"No, nosotros no empezamos a hacer nada", dice Logan bruscamente, volviendo a salir de nuevo, pero Kendall lo detiene.

Logan está orando para que uno de los Elders no mire por la ventana ahora.

"No, espera. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?"

"No importa"

"Sí, sí", dice Kendall serio, dando un paso hacia delante y colocando cada mano en la cara de Logan. Logan intenta romper con el toque que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero no sirve de nada.

"Dime", dice Kendall, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. "Dijiste que estábamos listos..."

"N-no, _pensé_ que estaba listo. Esto fue una señal. Dios me está diciendo claramente que fue un error"

"Deja de hablar de Dios durante dos segundos"

Logan agarra las muñecas de Kendall y prácticamente las arranca lejos de su cara. "No te _atrevas_ a decir eso. Dime todo lo que quieras, pero no insultes a todo lo que creo"

"¡Logan, no sé lo que quieres que te diga! ¡Lo siento!"

"¡No quiero una disculpa!" Logan casi se ríe, con la voz cargada de ira y la incredulidad. "Tu puedes ... tener sexo con James y su amigo Carlos todo lo que quieras ... no hace ninguna diferencia para mí"

"En primer lugar, Carlos es el _novio_ James"

Kendall frunce el ceño.

"Mira, vas a tener que aceptar que eres gay Logan y ¿adivina qué? ¡Ser gay significa que vas a tener un montón de novios!"

"¡No digas eso, por favor!" Logan casi grita, "Solo... ¡solo déjame en paz! ¡Nunca debí incluso haberme involucrado contigo!"

"Mira, sé que estás molesto y sé que la cagué, pero por favor Logan, por favor, perdóname"

"¡No hay nada que perdonar!" Logan grita: "¡No eres mío! ¡No soy tuyo! ¡No somos una cosa, tú no tienes la responsabilidad en mí!"

"Pero ... pero yo quiero"

"¿Qué? ¿Para así poder ir a dormir con James?"

"¡No, yo no engaño a las personas!"

"¿Entonces por qué – no. No, no voy a ser un hipócrita." Suspira Logan, calmando su tono y mirando a los ojos verdes tristes. "Ok, mira Kendall. Pensé... pensé que quería algo contigo que en la realidad no tuve. Me dejaste pegado con sus ojos hipnotizantes, con tu rubio cabello suave en el que sólo quiero pasar mis dedos, y tu gran nariz que de alguna manera enmarca su cara perfectamente ... y esas cejas locas que a menudo me dan una sonrisa antes de ir a dormir por la noche, y esos hoyuelos cuando sonríes ... esa sonrisa que sólo hace que todo sea mejor ... "

"L-Logan -"

"No. Hemos terminado Kendall. Y yo no te odio o tengo algo contra ti. Creo que esto es sin duda lo mejor, así que anda... ve a divertirte con James y Carlos y me olvidas ¿ok?"

Logan se va rápidamente del lugar, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazando con bloquear su camino a través de su pecho.

"Pero sé que no quieres que me olvide de ti" Kendall dice en voz baja haciendo que Logan se detenga "Y no quiero olvidarte... no puedo. Tu eres todo lo que pienso Logan ... y eso no va a cambiar"

Logan no dice una palabra, simplemente deja que las lágrimas suaves comienzen a caer mientras se aleja.

Él sabe que está haciendo lo correcto. Esto es lo mejor. Él sólo se engañó a sí mismo pensando que le gustaba Kendall, se engañó a sí mismo pensando que podría amar a Kendall. Pero se puede ver claramente ahora, y sabe que las cosas sin Kendall serán mejor.

¿Pero la peor parte?

_Está mintiendo_.

Kendall no lo persigue. No le habla. En su lugar, vuelve a entrar en su casa, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación y ni siquiera mira a Carlos y James que todavía están en su cama. Les pide salir, les dice que él sólo tiene que estar solo. Ellos tratan de hablar con él, tratan de ver lo que está mal pero Kendall simplemente respondió con un gruñido y un portazo.

Kendall lo arruinó, y él lo sabe.

-0-

En las próximas semanas, Kendall intenta iniciar cualquier tipo de contacto con Logan. Incluso preguntó si podían volver a hablar con él acerca de su Iglesia, y Logan respondió sin rodeos "Elder Zevon y Elder Ridge pueden venir si quieres"

A lo que Kendall intentó decir "No, esperaba a que vinieras y pudieramos hablar y -"

Y entonces llegó un portazo en las narices.

Hasta aquí no hay enojo o resentimiento.

No es hasta el viernes por la tarde cuando se está preparando para el trabajo. Él está pasando por delante de la ventana delantera, lanzando mierda por todo el lugar, que es una parte de la rutina de Kendall Knight conseguir todo listo, cuando espía a Logan caminando a la sala de lavandería. Si eso no era el destino, bueno, entonces no sabía lo que era..

"Hey James" Él llama, oye su mejor amigo decir "¿mmm?" desde la otra habitación. "¡Voy a llegar tarde a trabajar así que ve sin mí!"

"¡Kendall no puedes llegar tarde!" James vuelve a llamar, "¿Y cómo va a llegar? ¡Yo soy el idiota que te llevo!"

"¡Amigo, Gustavo me ama! ¡Va a estar bien! Voy a por el bus o algo"

"Oooh Kendall Knight tomando el autobús… como han caído los valientes"

"Vete a la mierda. Nos vemos más tarde"

"Ok! ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho a donde vas!"

Pero Kendall está fuera de la casa antes de que tenga la oportunidad de responder.

La cabeza de Logan se encoje cuando Kendall entra por la puerta, Kendall está a punto de dar una gran sonrisa hasta que se da cuenta de algo.

Logan está llorando.

Kendall no piensa, actúa de forma impulsiva, moviéndose rápidamente hacia Logan y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del chico más pequeño. Logan no lucha contra ella, en lugar de eso, coloca sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kendall.

"Está bien, está bien" Kendall dice en voz baja, apoyando la cabeza en la parte superior de Logan y pasándole la mano por el pelo negro suave.

Él no está muy seguro de que si todo está bien, pero su voz y sus brazos parecen estar calmando a Logan ligeramente. Logan rompe el silencio después de un corto tiempo, su voz ligeramente se despegó del el pecho de Kendall.

"P-¿por qué llevas una corbata?"

"¿Eh? ¡Oh!" Kendall se ríe suavemente, "Es por el trabajo"

"¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?"

"Te vi caminando por aquí y quería hablar contigo"

"Oh ..."

"Logan, ¿estás bien?"

Logan se inclina un poco hacia atrás, subiendo su cabeza para que Kendall lo mire directamente a los ojos de chocolate que están positivamente brillando con lágrimas.

"No" Logan dice temblando ligeramente.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Susurra Kendall, cepillado la mejilla de Logan con el dorso de su mano.

"Es... no es algo de que debas preocuparse tanto. Pero ... hay una mujer, la señora Blanca. La primera vez que la vi era estábamos visitando a todos los demás, pero cuando llamé a su puerta oí que dijo que estaba abierto. Elder Stetson dijo que iba a ir solo, pero fui de todos modos. Era ... era tan frágil, tan frágil, tan ... débil. Ella estaba conectada a los cables y los goteos y hasta un tanque de oxígeno, y me mató ver a alguien así. Le dije quiénes éramos, y dijo que le gustaría que habláramos con ella. Me sentí como ... me sentí como que estaba ayudando. No tenía a nadie. Ninguna familia allí, nadie para cuidar de ella, sólo alguien que se acercó y le entregó las comidas y se aseguró de que no estaba ... m-muerta. Ella se veía tan triste cuando nos tuvimos que ir, así que le prometí que volvería ... y lo hice todos los días visitándola mientras Stetson almuerza porque él no está interesado ... pero cada día; sostuve su mano y le contaba historias, a veces nos sentamos allí mientras ella pasaba dentro y fuera del sueño. Hablamos acerca de la muerte y le dije acerca del Cielo, y le hizo sonreír ... Me dijo que si yo le decía que se iría al cielo entonces a donde iría , y no podía esperar a la próxima gran aventura ... Que la muerte no es el final, es sólo un nuevo comienzo un nuevo de la libertad y la felicidad desconocida y un camino que todos debemos tomar. De todas formas ella... bueno... ella ... ella murió hoy "

"Oh Logan", dice Kendall rápida y suavemente, tirando de Logan en el más apretado. "Lo siento mucho"

"Está b-bien" solloza Logan, "realmente no la conozco, pero aún así es triste"

"Por supuesto que sí, por supuesto. Entiendo"

Logan mira Kendall otra vez, estudiando esos ojos verdes perfectos un momento antes de hablar con apenas un susurro. "¿De verdad te importa, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí" Kendall frunce el ceño ligeramente, "Perder a alguien es horrible, no importa qué tan bien los conoces"

"¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien que estaba cerca de ti Kendall?"

"Sí. Mi abuela por parte de mi mamá. Ella era la mujer más grande que he conocido ... Es que ... No quiero hablar de ello"

Logan se inclina ligeramente hacia arriba en sus dedos de los pies; apretado en la cintura de Kendall y colocando un suave beso en la mejilla, donde una sola lágrima comenzó a rodar hacia abajo lentamente, como una gota de lluvia.

"Kendall ... no quiero que te mueras"

Kendall no puede evitar soltar una risita jadeante escapar de sus labios, es lo último que esperaba oír de Logan en este momento.

"Sólo quiero decir ... ¿Qué pasaría si un día solo te ... vas, y nunca te volviera a ver ¿Y si te fuiste y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle cómo me sentía realmente?"

"¿Y cómo te sientes realmente?" Susurra Kendall, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus narices se tocan.

Logan se muerde el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de que él deje que su corazón responda a la pregunta.

Él besa Kendall, lo besa rápidamente con suavidad y en el momento en que ocurre, Kendall lleva sus manos su cara. Kendall le besa suavemente, en un primer momento. Logan sabe que está siendo vacilante y le respeta por eso, pero cuando la lengua de Kendall traza labio inferior de Logan y deja que su labios se separan, no puede evitar sentir un gemido liberándose por la garganta, y de repente quiere ... más.

Kendall se mueve un poco hacia atrás sintiendo que la parte posterior de sus piernas golpean una de las máquinas de lavado. Logan desconecta sus labios por un segundo, al ver la instantánea preocupación en la cara de Kendall que tal vez se lo llevaron demasiado lejos, pero Logan simplemente sonríe, levantando una mano tentativamente para el cabello de Kendall que hacen algo que él ha querido hacer desde el primer momento que se conocieron.

Pasa los dedos muy suavemente a través de las hebras rubias con un suspiro de felicidad escapándose de sus labios mientras lo hace. Kendall siente su corazón convulsionado desde el simple toque, de la forma en Logan es tan prudente y tan vacilante, la forma en que sus ojos marrones brillan tanto con la adoración y el ligero temor de saber que esto está mal.

Con ese pensamiento lleva sus labios estrellándose de nuevo en Logan, dejando que sus manos se enganchen a la fina tela de la camiseta del moreno. La mente de Kendall casi se queda en blanco cuando las piernas de Logan se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo más cerca. Se retira en estado de shock, sólo para encontrarse con los grandes ojos marrones cautelosos.

"¿Esto está... bien?" Logan respira con cautela, y Kendall ni siquiera tiene una respuesta para eso.

Él podría decir: "Sí" o "más que aceptable" o "demonios, sí" - pero siente la conexión de sus labios una vez más y dar una respuesta al mover sus caderas en las de Logan.

Logan instante jadea y, al hacerlo, muerde el labio inferior de Kendall. Nadie ha impulsado a Kendall como loco, en particular con alguien que ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo.

Pero está seguro de dónde se dibuja la línea. Él está casi esperando el momento en que Logan lo empujará de nuevo en estado de shock y salga corriendo de la lavandería con susurros de "lo siento" y "no puedo hacer esto."

Pero todavía no.

Y Kendall se llevará a cada segundo que pueda conseguir.

Vacilante, Kendall le permite un movimiento de la mano en la parte delantera de la camisa de Logan, dejando que sus largos dedos se deslicen por debajo de ella y sienta la piel lisa y suave. La piel de Logan se tensa en el toque, pero no de una manera que haga a Kendall una señal de parar. En lugar, Logan mueve rápidamente sus labios a lo largo de línea de la mandíbula de Kendall, sus dientes lanzando de vez en cuando para cortar en la piel sensible.

Kendall está casi terminado con ser cauteloso, la imperiosa necesidad de apenas rasgar la ropa de Logan y cogerlo aquí mismo en la parte superior de la lavadora. Pero cuando Kendall lo piensa, él no quiere coger a Logan. Digo, el quiere hacerlo… pero él quiere que sea... bueno, quiere que sea especial, y quiere llamarlo algo que nunca ha hecho antes ...

Él quiere hacer el amor con Logan.

"¿Puedes?" Logan respira rápidamente, besando todo el cuello de Kendall, "quiero que ... quiero que me toques"

La reacción del instinto de Kendall es mantener apretado a Logan, pero Logan se aleja y niega con la cabeza ligeramente.

"No", dice en voz baja: "Yo quiero que me _toques_"

Y fue entonces cuando Kendall lo entiende.

"Ohhh", dice en voz baja: "Pero tu ... ¿Estás seguro?"

Logan besa a Kendall suavemente en los labios, "estoy seguro"

Kendall besa a Logan esta vez, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando escucha a Logan gemir. Si él está adivinando correctamente que Logan nunca ha tenido relaciones íntimas con otra persona, entonces Logan va a estar de enhorabuena.

O eso es lo que espera.

Él no quiere hacer sonar su propia trompeta por así decirlo.

Los dedos ágiles de Kendall hacen el trabajo ligero del botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Logan, Logan se tira en el cuerpo de Kendall por un segundo para que sea más fácil para los vaqueros deslizarse por sus piernas. Kendall está a la espera, a la espera de que Logan tenga miedo y corra. Pero cuando su mano se mueve a través de sus boxers, sabe que el moreno quiere.

Quiere lo malo.

"Por favor" susurra Logan en el aire de Kendall.

Y Kendall no es uno de rechazar cualquiera de sus deseos.

Sumerge la mano por debajo de la banda de los boxers de Logan, y casi en el momento en que hace contacto con la cabeza de Logan, se está echando hacia atrás y un suspiro se escapa de sus labios. Los ojos de Kendall se ensanchan cuando se enfrente la longitud de Logan en la mano, el niño es mucho más grande de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

"Mierda, Logan" Kendall respira mientras su corazón empieza a bombear lentamente con ritmo constante y su tensa erección dolorosa dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Sí, oh mi - sí" dice Logan, tirando del pelo de Kendall entre sus dedos y llevándolo a sus labios rápidamente.

Kendall gime cuando Logan muerde el labio inferior del rubio entre los dientes y los muerde con cuidado, el pequeño acto que toma a Kendall es sentir que es el que está a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

La única cosa que podría hacer de este momento aún mejor, es escuchar a Logan decir alguna grosería.

Pero Kendall siente que no va a suceder.

Kendall acelera el ritmo de la muñeca, la cabeza de Logan cae en el cuello mientras su respiración es más rápida, más profunda, más necesitada, más caliente. Él sabe que Logan no va a durar mucho más tiempo, sabe que pronto Logan va a gritar su nombre y vendrá lo peor.

"Déjate llevar" susurra Kendall acaloradamente en el oído de Logan: "Sólo déjalo ir todo, te tengo a ti"

"K-Kendall - Yo - mi - Kendall!" Logan grita, dejando que sus dientes se hundan en el cuello de Kendall.

Logan se aferra a Kendall con fuerza por unos momentos, su cuerpo está casi temblando y su respiración es profunda. Kendall daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que estaba pasando en la mente de Logan en este momento, sólo una idea para saber cómo se siente. Él quiere saber si Logan va a correr, porque no ha cancelado esa opción todavía.

"¿Estás bien?" Kendall respira y quita la mano de los boxers de Logan y se seca en la parte posterior de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Asqueroso. En realidad necesita utilizar las instalaciones de lavandería ahora.

Logan afloja su agarre en el cuello y los hombros de Kendall, apoyándose para descansar la frente.

"No", susurra Logan, cerrando sus ojos: "Por supuesto que no estoy bien"

Kendall en ese instante siente que su corazón empezaba a caer en picado. "Pero ¿Qué -"

"Kendall, eso fue uno de los mejores momentos de toda mi vida", dice Logan sinceramente, ahora abre los ojos para mirar a Kendall. "Pero también es la peor cosa que he hecho en mi vida"

"Así que, ¿te arrepientes?" Kendall dice en voz baja, y con un dolor grabado en cada centímetro de su cara.

"Sí" Logan suspira dolorosamente, tirando de Kendall hacia él y presionándolo contra sus labios: "Pero no me arrepiento de ti"


	6. Ven Aquí y Miente Conmigo

Capítulo 6: **Ven aquí y miente conmigo.**

"Eres tan hermoso" Logan dice en voz baja, poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de Kendall para que dejara de hablar.

Estaban acostados uno del lado del otro, nada más que sus dedos de los pies asomados por debajo de las sábanas. Sus cuerpos se entrelazan como un rompecabezas, el rompecabezas perfecto, y Kendall siente que su cuerpo se hizo para abrazar a Logan. La luz de la ventana trata de tocar a Kendall, pero nada los puede tocar, ni la luz, ni la tristeza, ni siquiera el mundo. Nada puede tocar todo el tiempo que se quedan en este momento, aquí, para siempre.

"Me encanta tu nariz", dice Logan, dejando que las puntas de los dedos tracen las líneas de la nariz angular de Kendall.

Su tacto es suave y vacilante (como siempre lo es), pero Kendall siente un temblor en cada toque de su piel como un rayo.

"Me encantan tus cejas" sonríe Logan, moviendo su mano hacia arriba para dibujar las formas por encima de los ojos de Kendall.

"Me encantan tus ojos"

Kendall parpadea mientras Logan se inclina hacia delante para colocar besos ligeros sobre los ojos, y deja que un suave suspiro se escape de sus labios.

"Me encanta tu pelo"

Logan está susurrando ahora, llegando a la mano para pasarla por el suave pelo de Kendall mientras coloca besos suaves por las mejillas de Kendall antes de llegar a la esquina de sus labios.

"Y me encantan tus labios"

Logan besa suavemente a Kendall, dejando que sus labios se muevan juntos cuando Kendall deja que su mano se encuentre con la de Logan debajo de las sábanas, cerrando sus dedos juntos y apretándolas para que Logan sepa... que nunca lo dejará ir.

"Kendall", susurra Logan, separándose pero hablando ligeramente. "Me encantan todas tus cosas pequeñas. Me encanta la forma en que tu mano cabe en la mente como si hubiera sido hecha sólo para mí, y la en forma en que me puede besar es como... es como que nada más importara. Me olvido de quien soy, de quién se supone que debo ser, me olvido de la vida. Me encanta cómo me sonríes y me haces sentir que puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Me encanta lo hermoso que eres, pero tú no lo ves. Me gustaría que pudieras verte a ti mismo en la forma en que te veo. Hermoso, amable, cariñoso, dulce, fuerte, inteligente... increíble. Me encanta todo de ti"

Logan lo besa otra vez, con la esperanza de que al hacerlo dejará que las lágrimas traten de abrirse camino en sus ojos. Kendall odia cuando Logan llora, pero no hay nada que pueda decir para que lo haga sentir mejor, porque él sabe la razón.

Las ciento y un razones.

Pero Kendall cree que sabe la razón número uno.

Logan empieza a llorar cada vez que está a punto de decirle a Kendall que lo ama.

Kendall no está seguro de que si es porque al decir esas dos palabras, entonces será todo para Logan y ya no habrá vuelta atrás. O porque es algo que no quiere sentir. De cualquier manera, Kendall se mantiene en silencio, simplemente besando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Logan y sosteniéndolo cerca y deseando el día en que va a escuchar esas dos pequeñas palabras que cambiarán su vida.

"Va a estar todo bien", susurra Kendall, tirando de la cabeza de Logan en el cuello y sintiendo las lágrimas suaves.

"Siempre dices eso" Logan murmura en el hombro de Kendall.

"Bueno, es porque... lo es"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Acabo de hacer. Lo sé todo. Deberías empezar a llamarme el Profeta"

Logan se ríe como siempre de las bromas estúpidas de Kendall, pero su risa es débil y pequeño que no hace a Kendall sentirse mejor.

"Yo solo... supongo que estoy esperando a que algo malo suceda"

"Hey, han pasado 6 meses y nada malo ha sucedido"

"Aún"

"No seas tan pesimista. Y no te des por vencido en nosotros"

"Pero Kendall -"

"Yo no me doy por vencido en nosotros, y nunca lo haré"

Logan suspira, deseando poder dejar a Kendall saber que lo está haciendo peor.

Logan a menudo piensa que sólo sería mejor si Kendall se fuera, dejar a Logan y todo lo que son, sin mirar atrás. Dolería, dolería más de lo que podía decir, pero dolería menos de lo que supiera que le depara el futuro.

"No podemos seguir con esto Kendall. Sé lo difícil que es para ti, para estar con alguien que no se puede estar abierto en público ni contarle a sus amigos. Alguien que niega todo lo que es y que siente avergonzado de ti. .. "

"¿Estás ... avergonzado de mí?"

"Sí... y no. Estoy avergonzado de todo lo que somos, y nunca voy a ser capaz de mantener tu mano con la cabeza bien alta... nunca voy a ser perfecto para ti"

"Pero Logan ¿no lo puedes ver? Esa es la razón por la que voy a luchar por ti, para nosotros, porque todo es perfecto para mí. Eres perfecto para mí en todos los sentidos, y llevaré todo lo que pueda llegar"

"Pero no puedo siquiera..." Logan balbucea antes de detenerse a tomar una respiración profunda. "Kendall, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto, cualquier cosa"

"¿Tú ... ¿Tú quieres tener sexo conmigo?"

Kendall suspira, "Sí, así es. _Demasiado_"

"Bueno... entonces, ¿por qué te quedas? ¿Por qué dices que nunca te rendirás cuando yo no puedo darte lo que más quieres?"

"Hey, yo nunca dije que era lo que más quería. Lo que más quiero eres tú, y yo no necesito el sexo para hacer que me quede"

"Pero sé... sé que el sexo es una parte importante de una relación, y es algo que nos falta..."

"Obviamente, quiero tener sexo contigo Logan, pero ni siquiera lo veo así... Quiero hacerte el amor. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío. Quiero sentir cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y tú del mío. Quiero compartir algo contigo tan indescriptiblemente que te haría sentir como... Mira Logan, el sexo no es importante, y aunque es posible que quiera, eso no cambia lo que siento por ti. Y para ser honesto, estoy sorprendido con algunas de las cosas que hemos hecho en realidad juntos, que me has dejado hacer... "

"Bueno... yo te culpo de eso" se sonroja Logan, causando a Kendall sonreír.

"De hecho mi querido señor, yo diría que era un perfecto caballero y tú eras el que quería esas cosas"

"Shhh"

"_'Oh, por favor Kendall, por favor, te necesito tan mal'_"

"Cállate" Logan gime, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Kendall mientras ríe.

"Pero en serio Logan, sabes que nunca te he empujado en nada de esto y nunca lo haré. Sí, te empujo en otras cosas. Como llegar a aceptar lo que realmente eres y cómo te siente en verdad, pero nunca te presionaría a tener sexo "

"La cosa es..." Logan dice con una voz tan pequeña que Kendall tiene que esforzarse para oírla. "Yo... quiero hacerlo contigo. Quiero compartir esa intimidad contigo, esa sensación de conexión... porque..."

Logan levanta la cabeza hasta que él está mirando a los ojos de Kendall. "Porque quiero que seas tú, y sólo tú. No hay nadie con quién yo quiera estar... Solo tú Kendall"

El impulso de decirle a Logan que lo ama es casi doloroso, pero sabe que lo va a asustar. Así que en lugar de eso trata de transmitirlo con un beso, un beso que es fuerte y apasionado y tiene a Logan gimiendo en cuestión de segundos.

Logan tira a Kendall encima de él, moviendo sus manos para agarrar un puñado del pelo rubio y moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba. Kendall mueve las caderas hacia abajo al mismo tiempo, haciendo a Logan gemir en la boca de Kendall.

"Espera, espera, espera" dice Logan, empujando a Kendall un poco hacia atrás y tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Yo no quiero tener sexo ahora"

"Me di cuenta. Y está bien", sonríe Kendall, inclinándose para colocar un suave beso en la nariz de Logan.

"Kendall te... te..." Tartamudea Logan, "Te am-"

"¡KENDALL estoy en casa!"

"Mierda" gruñe Kendall dándole a Logan un beso rápido antes de decir "Ya vuelvo, voy a ir a romperle la nariz de James"

Logan ríe "Está bien. Tu no quieres arruinar su cara bonita"

"Por favor, esa cara bonita podría aprender una cosa o dos por ser jodido"

"Bueno, haz lo que creas que es justo. Pero realmente debo irme"

"Oh, está bien", dice Kendall tristemente, bajando los ojos un poco para que Logan no sea capaz de ver su dolor.

"Me volverás a ver" Logan sonríe suavemente.

"Ojala... Ojala pudieras quedarte. Ojala pudiera quedarme envuelto en la cama durante el tiempo que quisiéramos, y entonces podríamos ir a hacer la cena juntos y me gustaría poner algo de comida en tu nariz y tu poder reír y te besaría si fuera poco y podríamos ver una película y abrazarnos en el sofá y... pararé "

Logan sonríe tristemente, pasando su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Kendall. "¿Qué tipo de alimentos estamos hablando de estar en mi nariz? Porque si pones un poco de espagueti en mi nariz puede ser un poco difícil de besar"

"Dios me dan ganas de llorar porque eres tan lindo a veces" Kendall ríe, dándole un beso en los labios de Logan, "Y para que conste, yo estaba pensando en cupcakes o algo"

"¿Cupcakes para la cena? ¿Su madre no te hizo, cierto?"

Son momentos como estos que son perfectos. Los momentos en los que ríen y encuentran sus labios sobre uno de otro a través de sus sonrisas. Los momentos en que todo se siente como que todo va a estar bien.

Pero ese es el problema con la felicidad...

No dura.


	7. Enseñarte una Lección

_**¿Qué puedo decir de este capítulo? Si pensaste que lo habías leído todo en el capítulo 5 (dónde Kendall toca a Logan en la lavandería) estás completamente equivocado/a xD. Aunque el final puede ser un poco frustrante… De todos modos, gracias por leer y hacerme seguir traduciendo esta hermosa historia (:**_

-0-

Capítulo 7: _**Enseñarte una lección**_

Logan se encuentra despierto frente a Kendall. Logan sabe que debe salir pronto, y sabe que Kendall va a estar molesto cuando se despierte y sepa que se quedó dormido durante la película y perdió tiempo valioso, pero a Logan no le importa. Momentos como estos son especiales para Logan. Las veces en que extiende la mano para dibujar las líneas suavemente sobre la cara de Kendall, traza esa nariz, las cejas, los labios ... Traza cada centímetro como que fuera una obra de arte que Logan quiere que quede grabada en sus manos para siempre.

Momentos como estos que Logan tiene tiempo para pensar, pero no demasiado. Si él piensa demasiado se volverá loco. Pero él piensa en las cosas más simples, al igual que su familia, su casa, su antigua vida. Los echa de menos, extraña tanto que duele, pero está aquí con Kendall ahora ... y eso lo hace más feliz de lo que jamás podría empezar a decir.

Claro, Logan con frecuencia va a llorar hasta dormirse por la noche ante la perspectiva de lo que está haciendo con su vida y su futuro, pero si es capaz de ver esa sonrisa con hoyuelos sólo un día más ... entonces vale la pena.

Logan extraña a su hermana más que a nada. Ella era la única persona a la que realmente se sentía conectado, tal vez fue ese lazo doble especial, o tal vez era sólo un lazo indefinible, lo que fuera, Logan la echaba de menos y la amaba.

Logan mira hacia abajo a los pantalones de Kendall, notando las líneas de su teléfono celular que salen a través de la mezclilla y se mueve como un ratón para poner la mano en el bolsillo de Kendall y sacar el dispositivo. Kendall no se mueve, y Logan sonríe suavemente para sí mismo antes de desbloquear el teléfono para mirar el teclado mientras se sienta lejos de Kendall en el borde de la cama.

Él sabe el número de de memoria, por supuesto que sí. A pesar de que sabía que nunca se permitirá llamar, memorizó todos modos. Por si acaso ...

Él marca el número rápidamente, teniendo múltiples respiraciones profundas mientras se pone el teléfono en la oreja.

_"¿Hola?"_

Logan sonríe a la simple palabra, sonriente en el aire la luz en la que se habla, la bondad detrás de la voz, la calidez, el amor, todo desde un simple hola.

_"Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?"_

"H-hola" Logan tartamudea, "Hola Rach"

Logan oye el ruido del teléfono (presumiblemente a la baja) en la otra línea, antes de que su hermana lo toma de nuevo y comienza a hablar desesperadamente.

_"¡Logan Qué estás - ¿cómo estás - ¿dónde estás - ¡qué"_

"Cálmate" Logan se ríe.

_"¡Logan! Eres tú, estás ... ¡me estás hablando! ¡Pensé que no iba a llegar a hablar contigo por más de dos años! ¡Oh Logan Logan Logan! ¡Di algo, cualquier cosa, sólo quiero escuchar tu voz! "_

Logan se siente como si estuviera a punto de llorar, de una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza. No sabía lo mucho que realmente extrañaba a su hermana hasta ahora.

"Es muy bueno escuchar tu voz Rach" Sonríe, manteniendo la voz baja para no molestar a Kendall. "T he echado mucho de menos"

_"Oh Logie ¡Te he echado de menos! Ciertamente no es lo mismo sin ti. Pero espera ... ¿no es que no se te permitía llamar a casa?"_

"Sí ..." Logan confiesa tímidamente. "Así que porfavoooor no le digas a mamá o papá"

_"Dios, no lo haré Logie pero wow ... Incluso en la escuela podrías llorar al pensar en desobedecer las reglas ... Pensé que estar con los Elders sería, como, diez veces más importante que la escuela"_

"Lo sé" Logan suspira: "Y si ellos supieran que yo estuve haciendo esta llamada estaría en un gran problema ... Pero es que ... todo está un poco loco ahora y yo ... yo sólo necesitaba escuchar su voz, que me tranquiliza "

_"Entiendo que debe ser difícil. Sé lo estricto que es Loges. Quiero decir que no se puede ver la televisión, tener amigos, hacer llamadas telefónicas ... lo que me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta, ¿de quién es este teléfono?"_

"A-ah ..." Tartamudea Logan, su ojos parpadeantes están encima del hombro al niño que sigue durmiendo. "Mi amigo ..."

_"¿Amigo? Pero ... pensé ... Logan ... es mejor que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Si te echan y te envían a casa mamá y papá no van a estar felices del todo"_

"Lo sé. Es por eso que debes prometerme no decirle a ellos"

_"No lo haré. Pero sólo porque te amo ..."_

Logan puede oír prácticamente su sonrisa a través del teléfono. "Yo también te amo"

_"Entonces, háblame de tu amigo"_

"Bueno, él -"

_"Él?"_

"Sí, es un chico. ¿Eso ... no está bien?"

_"Lo siento, habría pensado que si estabas rompiendo las reglas, sería para una chica"_

"Ah no" Logan sonríe torpemente, "¡Es un chico. Bueno, un hombre, supongo. Él tiene 23 y vive en el apartamento de al lado"

_"Oooh. ¿Es guapo?"_

"Rachel!" Logan casi grita, "P-¿por qué tú ... Ugh. ¡No me puedes preguntar si pienso que un hombre es um, g-guapo, él es sólo m-mi amigo!"

_"Aww ¿sólo tu amigo? Eso no es muy agradable ..."  
_  
Logan lanza el teléfono de las manos cuando los labios de Kendall se presionan suavemente contra su cuello, sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de la cintura del Logan y tirando del hombre más bajo en su pecho.

"Kendall" Logan regaña mientras que el rubio le permite inclinarse hacia adelante para recoger el teléfono delante de él tirando de nuevo en su cuerpo.

Logan intenta alejarse, pero Kendall lo mantiene bien, sin dejar de colocar besos ligeros a lo largo de su cuello y la mandíbula, y Logan está haciendo todo lo posible por no gemir.

_"¿Logan? Logan ¿Estás ahí?"_

"Sip sip" Logan dice rápidamente con voz claramente nerviosa.

_"¿Qué pasó?"_

"Yo um solo, el teléfono simplemente se resbaló de mis dedos"

_"Bien ... Logan ¿Estás bien, estás respirando muy rápido ..."  
_  
Y Logan lo estaba, _definitivamente_ lo estaba. Y fue empeorando. Las manos de Kendall ya habían hecho su camino por debajo de la camisa de Logan, dejando que sus largos dedos se deslizan arriba y abajo de la piel suave y pálida, de tal manera que hace que a Logan le den escalofríos.

"Sí, sí, estoy bien" Logan respira, su cabeza hacia atrás en el cuello de Kendall cuando el chico más alto comienza a morder y chupar prácticamente en su piel.

_"Logan ¿que está pasando? ¿estás con alguien?"_

_"Rach, yo, te a-amo pero tengo que - ¡Adiós!"_

Logan cuelga el teléfono rápidamente, lo arrojó en el suelo y soltando el gemido que había estado conteniendo por lo que parecía toda una vida.

"K-Kendall" Respira con dureza, separando los labios y tratando de aspirar todo el aire que puedo.

"Has utilizado mi teléfono ..." Kendall murmura contra su piel, mordiendo con especial dureza y haciendo que Logan se retuerza.

"S-sí, lo siento, debería habértelo pedido, pero estabas dormido y -"

"Mmm sí que deberías haber preguntado, no se debe tocar lo que no te pertenece Elder Mitchell ... ¿Qué se necesita para que aprendas una lección?"

Los ojos de Logan se pusieron como platos, y el corazón sin duda se ha detenido. Si no fuera por el hecho de que podía oír y ver físicamente a Kendall, estaría cuestionando si se está situando por detrás de él.

"¿Q-que? ¿Kendall que estás -"

La voz de Logan consigue la traga entera cuando Kendall lo tira hacia atrás, usando su fuerza para empujar al niño de espaldas en la cama y colocándose en la parte superior. Manos de Kendall están por encima de su cabeza y está sonriendo malvadamente antes que haga mover las hacia abajo.

"Oh mi - Kendall" Logan gime, intentando retorcerse contra el duro agarre de Kendall en contra de sus muñecas, pero fue en vano.

"No muevas tus manos", susurra con voz ronca Kendall en la liberación de su dominio sobre Logan para llegar a su cinturón.

Logan ni siquiera podía moverse si quería, ahora está completamente paralizado, pero no está seguro de que si es la anticipación, el deseo o el miedo. Nunca ha visto a Kendall así. Kendall a menudo tiende a tratarlo como a un precioso muñeco de China, o un conejo, nunca es tan ... dominante.

Y Logan será condenado si no es la cosa más sexy que jamás haya visto.

Kendall jala el cinturón de sus agujeros en un rápido movimiento, tomando la muñeca de Logan en una mano y moviéndose tan rápido que todo lo que Logan puede hacer es abrir la boca.

"Kendall" Él grita en shock mientras el niño ata la correa alrededor de su muñeca y en el bastidor de la cama.

Logan intenta luchar, trata de liberarse, pero las caderas de Kendall se mueven hacia abajo contra la suya. Le susurra "Los chicos buenos tienen sus castigos Logan ... ¿vas a ser un niño bueno o un chico malo?" , Logan no puede evitar tragarse el nudo en la garganta y mirando hacia Kendall con impotencia.

"Respóndeme" comanda Kendall, deshaciendo su propio cinturón y hace lo mismo con la otra muñeca de Logan.

"Yo-yo-yo" tartamudea Logan.

"Ahora, ahora querido, vas a tener que hablar", le sonríe Kendall como un gato Chesire, asegurándose de que las muñecas de Logan están aseguradas antes de que se recline en la ingle del moreno y le de un lento giro de sus caderas.

"Ngh" Logan gime, "¿Yo, yo voy a ser un buen chico?"

"Mm" Kendall sonríe, arrastrando sus uñas por el pecho aún cubierto de Logan. "Mira ... me gusta un poco cuando eres un niño malo ..."

"K-Kendall, por favor" Logan gime, sin poder creer lo mucho que esto le está girando.

Kendall se inclina hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se sitúan justo por encima de la oreja de Logan: "Se mi chico malo Logan"

Logan no lo ve venir en ese momento y, a continuación, sólo importa que las cosas empeoran cuando Kendall tira de su camisa sobre su cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus delgadas caderas y sus abdominales tonificados. Logan quiere tocar, quiere tocar tan desesperadamente, pero no importa lo duro que tira a sus muñecas, los intentos son inútiles.

"Mmm veamos, los chicos malos luchan"

"Yo n-no - ¡uf - Kendall ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Bueno ..." Kendall zumba, deshaciendo los botones de la camisa de Logan dolorosamente lentos. "He decidido que es hora de arruinar algo de su inocencia"

"Pero me gusta mi inocencia" jadea Logan, arqueando la espalda de la cama cuando Kendall arrastra sus uñas por el pecho desnudo y con el dobladillo de sus boxers.

"Bueno ... No estoy seguro de cuánto te quedará después de esto" sonríe Kendall, levantando las caderas de Logan de la cama para deslizar sus pantalones por sus caderas hasta que se junten en los tobillos y los arroja fuera de la cama.

"K-Kendall, yo no ... yo no quiero tener sexo ... aún"

Kendall sonríe suavemente hacia los grandes ojos asustados de Logan, rompiendo su fachada durante dos segundos para transmitir con sus ojos y su sonrisa que él no tiene ninguna intención de lastimar al niño.

Él se inclina, susurrando en su oído suave y dulce, "Logan cuando por fin tengamos sexo voy a hacer que sea _muy_ especial. Voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche, sosteniéndote apretado y nunca dejándote ir, susurrando palabras dulces y suaves en el oído y tratándote cómo te mereces ser tratado "

Logan comienza a sonreír, su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza en el pecho, a punto de perderse en este momento antes de ...

"Pero ahora, no es el tiempo. Ahora, es el momento de que aprendas la lección"

Máscara de Kendall es sacada moviendo sus labios a los de Logan para besar al chico rudo y duro.

"Q-¿qué vas a hacer?" Susurra Logan con todo el miedo en sus ojos cuando Kendall se inclina hacia atrás. Y es cuando Kendall se da cuenta que esto no es como el juego de rol que ha hecho en el pasado con los socios, Logan está realmente asustado y completamente sumiso.

Hace que la polla de Kendall palpite.

"Hmm no sé mi osito" Kendall dice.

"Tal vez ... ¿Tal vez haré esto?"

Kendall pone la mano rápidamente por debajo de la banda de los boxers de Logan, sin perder tiempo en mover su muñeca contra la erección ya dolorosamente dura que el moreno está teniendo.

"Mier - Kendall!"

Kendall se detiene, mirando a Logan con los ojos casi imposiblemente anchos.

"Logan casi ... ¿casi maldices?"

"¡N-no!" Tartamudea Logan, sintiendo sus mejillas rojas bajo la mirada emocionada de Kendall.

"¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡Oh, Dios mío!"

"No K-Kendall ¡No puedo!"

"Por favor, Logan, si estás preocupado acerca de pecar, creo que si estás atado en una cama con mi mano sobre tu polla es probablemente un pecado más grande"  
"No me lo recuerdes" murmura Logan.

"Vamos", susurra Kendall, acelerando el ritmo de la muñeca "Se mi niño malo, maldice por mí"

"No Kendall. ¡Yo - uf!"

Kendall se detiene el movimiento de la mano, tomándolo de los boxers de Logan y haciendo el corto gemido del chico. Kendall simplemente sonríe, colocando sus labios en el pecho de Logan, en su estómago, en sus caderas, en sus muslos, mordiendo y chupando a medida que avanza y toma de arco de la espalda de Logan bruscamente de la cama.

Kendall lleva la banda de los boxers de Logan en los dedos, sonriendo para sus adentros mientras se baja el material dolorosamente lento hasta que polla de Logan quede libre.

Logan está casi lloriqueando ahora, incapaz de comprender lo que Kendall está a punto de hacer y por qué no quiere apresurarse de una jodida vez.

Kendall coloca un ligero beso en la punta, lamiendo cuando Logan mira hacia abajo en él con ojos suplicantes.

"Por favor, Kendall" Dice jadeando, tratando de ir contra sus caderas hacia arriba en el calor que anhelan tan desesperadamente.

"Hmm" Kendall murmullos, dejando que su lengua se deslice lentamente a su longitud. "No hasta que hagas lo que te pido"

"P-pero Kendall -"

"_Pide_ por ello"

Logan tira su cabeza en las almohadas, los sonidos de la tortura escapando de sus labios y sus muñecas están tratando desesperadamente liberarse. No puede evitarlo, no puede evitarlo, y sabe que se arrepentirá de las siguientes palabras que rasgen positivamente libre de su garganta.

"Por favor", se queja, "K-Kendall ... ¡joder!"

Kendall sonríe para arriba del moreno con orgullo, como si fuera un niño que acabase de tomar sus primeros pasos.

"Puto amor que maldeciste por mí", sonríe Kendall antes de envolver sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Logan.

"¡Mierda!" Logan le grita, la intensificación del placer por el alegre murmullo de Kendall alrededor de su erección.

Logan se siente como si su piel estuviese en llamas, él es caliente, demasiado caliente, demasiado caliente. La boca de Kendall se mueve de arriba a abajo, de tal manera que lo hace querer llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo, no hay forma de que una boca pueda ser capaz de hacer eso, no hay forma de que la boca humana fuese incluso diseñada para hacer eso.

Pero Logan no va a quejarse, a la mierda, que es, sin duda no va a quejarse.

Logan quiere hacer una de tres cosas.

Uno: El quiere cubrirse el rostro con las manos y gritar en sus palmas.

Dos: Quiere el pelo rubio de Kendall en sus manos, airándolo duro y haciendo que el rubio gemir.

Tres: Quiere ir contra sus caderas y positivamente moverlo en la boca de Kendall.

Pero en este momento, todas esas cosas son imposibles.

La última se hizo inalcanzable por el agarre de la muerte de Kendall en las caderas, obligándole a sentarse.

"_Kendall Kendall Kendall_" Logan canta como una oración, desgarrado entre el deseo de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, o mirar al chico alto entre las piernas volviendo loco.

Para ver sus mejillas huecas, para ver sus ojos llorosos en las esquinas mientras toma a Logan profundo, hasta que muy pronto los ruidos que llenan la habitación son una combinación de gimiendo, jadeando y casi arcadas.

Como todo lo que hace, Logan sabe que esto está mal. Muy mal. Pero él se da cuenta de que, incluso desde su primer beso que se le ha destinado para el infierno mismo.

Justo cuando Logan se siente como si el mundo estuviese empezando a desmoronarse, justo cuando siente que la liberación dulce empieza a construir desde muy adentro, Kendall se sale de él con un pop deteniéndose

"Kendall" Logan gime, un gemido necesitado emitida por la garganta. "¡K-Kendall no pares!"

Kendall es cruel, y él lo sabe.

Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Logan cree que ni siquiera Dios podría ver su sonrisa todo el camino desde aquí.

Pero Logan también espera que Dios no esté mirando.

"Ahora, ahora, ahora mi dulce niño" Kendall casi ronronea. "¿No pensaste que iba a llegar tan fácil? ¿Verdad?"

Logan está incluso más allá de las palabras que forman ahora mientras la punta de la lengua de Kendall trazar una línea hasta el estómago, el pecho, a lo largo de sus clavículas, la mandíbula, y por el tiempo que ha llegado a los labios de Logan.

"Te deseo tan mal Logan" Kendall murmulla contra su cuello, los dientes mordiendo la carne suave. "Te necesito tanto. Necesito estar dentro de ti, ser dueño de ti, poseerte, haciéndote gritar mi nombre hasta que su voz quede ronca. La necesidad de sentir tus uñas en mi espalda, escuchar mi nombre gritando desde tus labios... joder. Te deseo "

"_Entonces llévame_"

Es apenas un susurro apenas audible, y Kendall tiene que congelar para asegurarse de que ha escuchado correctamente. Él mira a Logan, buscando en su rostro la indecisión o arrepentimiento, y no ve nada excepto la adoración, la lujuria y el ...

No. Kendall se niega a decirse a sí mismo que Logan lo ama, no hasta que el niño menor se lo diga a si mismo.

Kendall sonríe suavemente, cardado una mano por el sudor de Logan humedecido en el cabello, mientras que la otra mano se ejecuta a través de los círculos de estómago y el pecho del moreno. Él se inclina para besar a Logan suavemente, suavemente mordisqueando su labio inferior antes de que él se aleja para mirar a Logan con sinceridad.

"Logan, mi amor", susurra, "Mi hermoso, increíble amor ... Sí, quiero. Pero no de esta manera. No con las manos atadas a la cama, y cuando eres tan ... vulnerable. Un día voy a tener de esta manera, porque yo sólo ... Joder, verte así hace las cosas son casi indescriptibles para mí ... pero no en tu primera vez, ¿de acuerdo? "

"P-pero -"

"Pues no. No peros", dice Kendall, dando un beso rápido a Kendall antes de que su firma sonrisa vuelva a su lugar a que le corresponden los labios. "Lo que puedo hacer ti, sin embargo, es hacerte sentir _increíble_. ¿Trato?"

Logan abre la boca para decir que sí, pero sus palabras se cortan por su propio grito ahogado cuando las caderas de Kendall se encajan muy por debajo en su cuenta, sus erecciones están juntas en las más deliciosas de las fricciones. El enganche en el cuello de Kendall y chupándolo duro, dejando que su lengua y sus dientes trabajen juntos para crear una marca que ya es un color morado oscuro en el momento que Kendall tiene un estricto control sobre sus hombros y lo está empujando hacia abajo en el colchón.

"¿Quién dice que consigues marcarme?" Gruñe Kendall, adjuntando su boca al cuello de Logan.

Logan sabe que debería protestar, sabe que tener un brillo rojo chupetón en el cuello va a ser una auténtica pesadilla para esconderse, pero los dientes de Kendall se sienten demasiado buenos para morder la carne.

Las caderas de Kendall se mueven en un ritmo rápido, y Logan se siente como que va a explotar. Esto es demasiado, demasiado intenso, demasiado...

"Joder"

"Ugh sí" Kendall gime, la búsqueda de los labios de Logan por un beso sucio, "Maldice por mí otra vez"

"M-mierda" Logan gime, mordiendo el labio inferior de Kendall.

"Sí, sí, sí"

Logan casi puede sentir que los cinturones le están cortando las muñecas, pero él no le importa, todo lo que hay ahora son los movimientos erráticos de las caderas de Kendall en contra suya, y esa sensación de placer indescriptible de empezar a subir desde dentro.

"¡Mierda!"

Logan viene con un grito; duro y fuerte, sacudiendo sus caderas para arriba y sintiendo su pecho sonajero y agitado.

"Joder, Logan, mierda, oh dios mío" grita Kendall, apretando su agarre en el pelo de Logan y forzando su lengua en la garganta del chico.

Logan lo besa de nuevo con avidez, aunque su mente trata de recordarle que todavía apenas puede respirar.

Pero Logan no le importa. Por lo que se refiere, no puede respirar a menos que sus labios están en Kendall. Y si eso no es así, bueno, entonces Logan no quiere respirar en absoluto.

Las caderas de Kendall se mueven aún, y su beso se vuelve perezoso y suave, hasta que por completo se da por vencido y cae directamente sobre la parte superior de Logan.

Gruñe Logan en señal de protesta, "Kendall, m-muévete"

"No." Kendall suspira contento con una sonrisa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello y los hombros de Logan.

"Por lo menos desatarme de estos malditos cinturones"

"Mmmm ... pues no"

Logan gime, orando para que Kendall no se quede dormido encima de él. Porque eso no es seguro que va a ser cómodo.

Pero, ¿a quién está bromeando Logan? nunca ha estado más cómodo en su vida.

-0-

"Bueno, eh, eso fue divertido" Logan dice con una leve sonrisa mientras él y Kendall están de pie en la puerta del 2J.

"Lo haces sonar como si hubiera sido una noche tranquila", sonríe Kendall, llegando a jugar distraídamente con la cremallera de la chaqueta de Logan.

"Bueno, sí, pero no fue así..."

"Dios ... deja de ser tan lindo, por favor"

Logan sonríe con vergüenza y baja la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Kendall.

"No te avergüences de ser lindo" sonríe Kendall, inclinándose para darle un beso, pero Logan levanta las manos para detenerlo.

"N-no"

"Logan ... por favor ... tengo que besarte" Kendall plantea detrás grandes ojos verdes.

Logan se detiene a mitad de camino para darle a Kendall un beso suave y dulce y Logan desea pueda durar para siempre. Él quiere caer en los brazos de Kendall, envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo hasta que el sol se ponga. Pero si no se detiene ahora, nunca lo hará.

"Ok ok ya me voy" sonríe Logan, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Kendall para empujarlo hacia atrás.

"Ok" Kendall hace pucheros, sobresaliendo su labio inferior y haciendo reír a Logan.

"Te veré pronto ¿sí? Te lo prometo. Voy a alejarme cuando pueda"

"Lo sé", suspira Kendall, tomando la mano de Logan en la suya y levantar a los labios para darle un beso suave en la piel suave. "Te echaré de menos"

"También yo" Logan dice, antes de llegar de puntillas para besar a Kendall por última vez.

"Por favor, por favor vete antes de que te arrastre de vuelta a esta casa" Kendall sonríe en sus labios.

Logan lleva las palmas del pecho de Kendall y desconecta cualquier contacto que tenían, y ese momento es en que se siente... frío.

Logan salta del pórtico de Kendall con un salto, se gira una vez mas para sonreírle y saludar al rubio antes de llegar a la puerta principal. Con una mirada más en los sonrientes ojos de esmeralda, Logan cierra la puerta detrás de él, sintiéndose como si esto fuera una película que se deslizan por la parte de atrás de la puerta y reír como un niño de la escuela.

Pero antes de que pueda perderse en cualquier otra fantasía y profundizar en cualquiera de su alegría expansiva, está siendo arrojado a la puerta con una fuerza que hace que grite.

"Q-¿qué?" Trata de jadear, guiñando los ojos con furia.

Pero el pensamiento es una vez interrumpido cuando un puño conecta duro con su cara, y si no fuera por que se fija en la puerta estaría cayendo al suelo.

Logan finalmente se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, algo así, él está cara a cara con Elder Stetson, quien lo miraba fijamente con odio.

"¡Elder Stetson!" Logan trata de respirar, "¿Qué estás -"

Stetson escupe sus siguientes palabras como una advertencia o una amenaza, las palabras frías como el hielo y tan cruel como el infierno:

"_Tu vida ha terminado, maricón_".


	8. Por favor

Capítulo 8: _**Por favor**_

Cuando Kendall se despierta a la mañana siguiente él... es feliz. Él es feliz y brillante y se siente como que está este golpe en el pecho que no se va a desaparecer. Este dichoso, TapTapTap implacable de su corazón que le permite saber que está enamorado.

Los momentos en el que no está con Logan siente vacío y frío, y su vida sólo se ha convertido en un juego grande de espera hasta que tenga a Logan en sus brazos.

Nada de esto hace que su corazón lata más rápido y más lento al mismo tiempo. Nada de eso le hace sentirse como un adolescente de mierda. Nada de esto son esos hermosos ojos marrones, o los labios suaves, o los dedos tentativos que tienen la mano muy suavemente... o ese pequeño colibrí latido del corazón que Kendall podría escoger de una milla de distancia.

Nada de esto es Logan.

Normalmente Kendall se sentaría en la cama todo el día, disfrutando del aire caliente de California y dormir hasta que tener que ir a trabajar, pero ya no tiene el mismo atractivo. Ahora quiere enfriar la pálida piel de Logan, suave envuelto en su propia. Él quiere mantener a Logan firmemente en sus manos y no la soltarlo, sin decir una palabra. Kendall quiere besar a Logan, besarlo suave, dulce y cálido y besarlo hasta que estén sin aliento.

Kendall quiere susurrar esas dos pequeñas palabras contra los labios de Logan, susurrándolas una y otra vez hasta que se ruedan en una frase. Kendall quiere que Logan sepa con cada respiración, que lo ama.

Él lo ha amado desde que lo vio caminando por el sendero del jardín, con la cabeza en las nubes y el corazón en las manos. Kendall tomó su corazón en silencio desde sus palmas ese día, y Kendall no quiere volver a darle la espalda.

Kendall sostendrá el corazón de Logan en sus manos para siempre, y él necesita que Logan lo sepa.

Y es por eso que Kendall se encuentra saltando de la cama, tirando de la ropa a toda prisa y saliendo por la puerta antes de que pueda parpadear. Él no sabe lo que va a hacer o decir o si Logan siquiera va a estar en casa, pero no importa. Su corazón le está dando lugar a las puertas de Logan y todo va a estar bien ...

Kendall golpea.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Sintiendo su corazón suspirando pesadamente en su pecho, Kendall da vuelta para irse, dispuesto a resignarse a otro día en la cama en la soledad y necesidad.

Hasta que alguien abre la puerta.

Kendall tiene esperanza, pero se esta disminuyendo rápidamente cuando ve que el hombre es Zevon.

Kendall está acostumbrado a no recibir la bondad desde los mormones en todo el camino, pero la mirada que está recibiendo ahora es... Esto hace que la sangre de Kendall se enfríe.

"A-ah hola" tartamudea Kendall, "Me preguntaba si -"

"Dime algo" interrumpe Zevon, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y con su estatura en Kendall, en lo que espera será probablemente intimidación. "Dime... ¿Cuál fue la ganancia de arruinar la vida de un joven?"

Kendall tiene paralizado.

Pero no va a creer lo que sabe que es inevitable aún.

"¿L-lo siento?" Tartamudea Kendall, sintiendo que toda la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

"¿Cómo es que sentiste la necesidad de tomar todo lo bueno en la vida de Mitchell, y tirarlo a la basura? ¿Para tomar todo lo que es y lo tirarlo a la tierra? ... Para seducirlo con tu maldad, y tus... _mentiras _".

"Yo no ... Yo no sé en lo que piensas -"

"Ni siquiera te molestes" gruñe Zevon, "No trates de fingir que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Sabes exactamente lo que le hiciste. Tomaste a un niño inocente y lo convertiste en algo enfermo y mal y - "

"¡Hey!" Kendall gruñe, aprieta sus puños con sus sentimientos hasta que sus nudillos se vuelvan blancos. "¡No te atrevas a decir esa mierda de mí. ¡Nunca hice nada que Logan no quisiera hacer!"

Zevon parece que está a punto de vomitar, y Kendall se puede ver sus temblorosas manos a los costados. Kendall está listo para golpearlo.

"Oh, por favor, Mitchell nunca hubiera querido nada de esto, es como si lo pones bajo tu hechizo. ¡Y ahora le has arruinado su vida! Todo para que pudieras tener algo de sexo barato... ¿Por qué lo hiciste de todos modos? ¿Por qué él?"  
Kendall se lanza hacia delante y coloca sus puños en la camisa de Zevon firmemente, con lo que sus rostros están juntos hasta que sus narices casi se tocan y los ojos verdes de Kendall están quemando positivamente en barro marrón de Zevon.

"No, yo no soy el que arruinó su vida" Kendall respira bajo y profundo, "Tú lo hiciste. Ustedes y su estúpida puta Iglesia. Logan es feliz conmigo, él _me ama_. Hice a Logan creer en sí mismo y amar a sí mismo cuando nadie más lo hizo. Sostuve Logan y lo amé cuando nadie más lo hizo. Al principio... fue... eso fue tan estúpido. Esta apuesta estúpida que tuve con mis amigos por 100 dólares... pero eso no es el punto ahora. El punto es que yo daría mi vida por Logan y yo le amaré hasta el día que me muera, lo amaré más y más cada día, así que no te atrevas a decir que lo que yo tenía con Logan era todo una mentira, que lo "destruyó", o que fue sometido a algún tipo de hechizo. Lo amo con cada pulgada que mi corazón tenga que dar, y lo juro por Dios, si no me dices dónde está, te voy a golpear tan fuerte, y llevarás la marca contigo todo el camino al infierno "

Kendall puede ver el miedo en los ojos de Zevon, y también algo más que no puede precisar bastante.

Kendall cierra los ojos por un segundo, dejando que su respiración vuelva a la semi normalidad, y tratando de recobrar la compostura antes de que él vuelva a hablar con Zevon de nuevo, esta vez más suave.

"Mira... Amo a Logan. Lo amo tanto que me duele. Y si yo no lo puedo tener en mis brazos otra vez, aunque sólo sea una vez más, no sé qué voy a hacer... Por favor, tienes que entender... que es, él es todo para mí"

Kendall no se dejará llorar, él no lo hará, él se niega.

"Eres Kathy ¿no?..."

Se dice en apenas un susurro, pero Kendall está bastante seguro de haber oído bien.

"¿Kathy?"

"Si... la _chica_ de los ojos verdes que brillan como el sol, la sonrisa con los hoyuelos que hacen que Logan se derrite... Aquel que cree en él, le apoya... lo ama... maldición" Zevon suspira "Tu... tu realmente lo amas ¿no es así?"

Kendall libera Zevon de sus brazos, dando un paso atrás y dejando que un sollozo se estrelle a través de su pecho mientras se ahoga hacia fuera, "Sí"

"El aeropuerto..."

"¿Eh?" Kendall respira, mirando hacia arriba y secándose las lágrimas.

"Está en el aeropuerto... Lo están enviando de regreso a Texas, donde va a ser tratado por la Iglesia allí. Su vuelo es de alrededor de una hora creo..."

Sin pensarlo Kendall lanza sus brazos alrededor de Zevon abrazándolo y apretándolo con fuerza suficiente para levantar al hombre de sus pies.

"Bien, bien, suficiente" tose Zevon, separándose de Kendall y retrocediendo. Pero Kendall no le importa, él está corriendo por la calle y tomando un taxi antes de que Elder Zevon incluso pueda recomponerse de sí mismo.

**-0-**

Kendall llega al aeropuerto frenéticamente, comprobando y doble comprobando y triple comprobando señales por encima de su cabeza para ayudarlo a encontrar algún indicio de que Logan podría estar en el caos absoluto de lo que es LAX. Parece que lo que se siente como cientos de vuelos a Texas, pero Kendall va a tener una oportunidad, elegir una puerta e ir por ella. Él sabe que Dios no está, probablemente, de su lado en este momento, pero no le impide orar. No le impide dejar que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizan de sus ojos y rodeen por sus mejillas mientras corre.

Logan no puede salir.

No puede.

"El vuelo DJ170 de Dallas está abordando por la puerta salón 21. Todos los pasajeros por favor, hacer su camino a la puerta lo más rápido posible a producirse el embarque a tiempo, gracias"

La voz estridente de los altavoces a través de los anillos de oído de Kendall son como un tambor, y sus piernas están muertas ahora, se limita a los objetos que lo mantienen en movimiento, que está tan cerca, tan cerca.

Kendall se puede ver ahora, ve a dónde tiene que ir, ve que sus piernas no se mueven lo suficientemente rápido para llegar también.

Y él lo ve.

Kendall lo vería cualquier lugar. Y cree que está gritando ahora, y empujando a la gente fuera del camino, pero no importa.

"LOGAN" Kendall grita, casi chocando contra la mitad de las personas que esperan en la cola.

Logan no gira, pero Kendall ve que la bolsa que sostiene cae al suelo, y el pelo negro en la cabeza cae y escucha como Kendall comenzar a sollozar.

"Oh Logan, mi amor" Kendall casi llora, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Logan por detrás y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Logan.

Logan pone sus brazos alrededor de Kendall, tirando de él increíblemente apretado y sintiendo la forma en que sus silenciosos sollozos y gritos golpean juntos en vibraciones simultáneas a través de sus cuerpos.

"Kendall Kendall Kendall" Logan respira en un susurro "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Kendall se inclina hacia atrás, de modo que puede girar a Logan, obligando al hombre más bajo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"¿No es obvio?" Kendall se ríe sin aliento, sin verdadero humor en su voz. "¿Cómo iba a dejarte ir? ¿Cómo podría dejarte ir sin decir adiós?"

Logan pone su cara en sus manos, tratando de contenerse para no derrumbarse en el suelo frío bajo sus pies y dejar que la tierra lo consuma.

"Estás haciendo esto mucho peor. Tienes que dejar que me vaya"

Kendall toma a Logan por la muñeca tirando de su mano de su cara "¿Dejarte ir? Estás loco. Por favor... por favor quédate conmigo, no te vayas"

"No es... No es tan fácil Kendall!" Logan prácticamente grita, olvidándose de las personas que los rodean. Pero no importan. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que voy a hacer? Ya estoy... estoy en un gran problema"

"Huye conmigo" susurra Kendall, descansando su frente contra la de Logan. "Ven conmigo a casa"

"Me van a encontrar"

"Por favor, no te subas a ese avión..." Kendall pide, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas libremente mientras sostiene a Logan tan apretado. Tal vez si mantiene lo suficientemente apretado nunca tendrá que dejarlo ir.

"¿Por qué has venido?" Logan respira con los ojos cerrados: "¿Por qué has venido a mí?"

"¿No es obvio?... Logan, mírame" Kendall suplica, obligando a Logan abrir los ojos. "Hay... hay tantas cosas que podría decir. Tantas cosas que quiero decir. Pero al final... Sólo tengo dos palabras. Sólo dos..."

Logan contiene la respiración, las lágrimas le asfixian en el pecho. Lo que es seguro para romper su corazón. Lo que es seguro para romper su corazón en ese aplastamiento, rotura, camino, perfecto. Lo que es seguro que será el motivo en que Logan se detendrá, dejará de luchar, sólo... parará.

"_Te amo_"

Logan presiona sus labios con rapidez y casi con desesperación a Kendall. Lo besa de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes. Las siguientes palabras susurran a sí mismos en contra de los labios de Kendall tan rotos, tan suave, tan lleno de todo lo que Logan le quiera volver a decir, pero nada de lo que alguna vez será capaz de sentir.

"_Yo también te amo_"

Pero a veces... A veces los libros de historia están equivocados ...

El amor no lo conquista todo.


	9. La parte de mí que deseo no necesitar

_**Aclaro que este no es el último capítulo… aún quedan mas capítulos. También que las frases que aparecen en cursiva, pertenecen a la canción Clarity de Zedd (la canción que James hizo un cover). Solo decir que aún tenemos mas esperanzas para Kendall y Logan… **_

**-0-**

Capítulo 9: _**Eres la parte de mí que deseo no necesitar**_**.**

Logan cierra sus ojos dejando un pequeño gemido salir de sus labios mientras saborea cada sensación de este momento que pueda. La sensación de las manos de Kendall agarrando en la cintura, sus labios suaves detrás a través de cada centímetro de su cuello, y tal vez incluso más importante que la física, su corazón.

Logan se había entregado a sí mismo ahora, se entregó cada parte de su ser a Kendall y por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió ... Libre. Mientras estaba en esa línea de espera para abordar el avión, con boleto en la mano y la bolsa firmemente por encima del hombro porque sabía que era el final. Sabía que nunca volvería a ver Kendall nuevo. Sabía que iba a ir a casa y someterse a una vida de miseria. Pero cuando se escuchó de su nombre ... Al principio sintió como si estuviera soñando, él sabía que su destino era diferente ahora. Sabía que estar con Kendall, era lo correcto.

Kendall lo acercó, las lágrimas de sus ojos color esmeralda y el dolor en su rostro como un cuchillo en el pecho de Logan, el moreno finalmente entiende. Dejar a Kendall seguramente causará que su corazón se rompa, para dejar al hombre que ama ... Él moriría.

Logan había echado los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall, dejando que sus pies se levantaran del suelo cuando Kendall lo abrazó apretado.

"_Te amo Te amo Te amo_", le había susurrado una y otra vez como una plegaria, una oración que quería decir para el resto de su vida.

"_Te amo más_" Kendall había susurrado a cambio, lo que los hace sonreír contra los labios del otro.

Y Logan no discutió, pero él sabía que no era cierto ... No puede haber ninguna manera que Kendall lo amaba más que él, y Logan estaba seguro de ello.

"Kendall llévame" Logan respiraba, aferrándose a los hombros de Kendall. "Llévame lejos de aquí, por favor"

Y Kendall lo hizo.

Logan no cuestionó dónde y Kendall no cuestionó por qué, estaban juntos ahora, y eso es lo único que importaba.

Ahora, Kendall ha alzado contra la pared del dormitorio de su habitación de hotel a Logan por la cintura, besando cada centímetro de su rostro, Logan se siente ... Libre.

"Por favor" Logan respira en el oído de Kendall, "Te deseo, te necesito, por favor"

Sin decir una palabra, Kendall saca a Logan de la pared, lo que lleva a la gran cama que se encuentra en el centro de la habitación. Intimidante, blanco, desnudo, y donde Logan sabe que todo va a cambiar.

Logan no está nervioso ya, no tiene miedo cuando agarra la camisa de Kendall por el dobladillo y prácticamente rasga encima de su cabeza, no tiene miedo cuando Kendall deshace los botones de sus pantalones y los empuja con rapidez por sus piernas.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la ropa y las inhibiciones queden esparcidos por el suelo, por debajo de Logan y Kendall tratando de besar a cualquier centímetro del niño que pueda alcanzar. Kendall sostiene a Logan en sus brazos apretado y fuerte, y necesita Logan sepa que nunca lo dejará ir.

"Logan ..." Kendall respira contra la piel morena, el sonido atrapado a medio camino entre la miseria y vacilación.

Y Logan sabe lo que está tratando de decir simplemente con una palabra.

Entonces Logan dice una palabra a cambio.

"_Por favor_"

Kendall besa a Logan de nuevo, y lo besa duro. Lo besa como si su vida depende de ello.

Las uñas de Logan arrastran la espalda de Kendall mientras muerde el labio inferior, haciendo que al rubio gemir y apretarse a sí mismo contra Logan de una manera que hace que sus cerebros exploten.

"Necesito esto", susurra Logan caliente y pesado, tirando a Kendall más y más hasta que no haya espacio para respirar.

"Logan espera", dice Kendall rápidamente, inclinándose hacia atrás tanto como Logan le permitirá.

"No, no hay que esperar" Logan suspira con impaciencia, tratando de besar a Kendall de nuevo antes de que se detenga.

"Sólo tienes que entender Logan" Kendall dice suavemente, "esto va a doler al principio. Enserio duele. Y entendería si -."

"Kendall Knight" interrumpe Logan, moviendo las manos a la cara de Kendall. "No hay ningún lugar en el mundo que preferiría estar en este momento y nadie con quién yo preferiría estar. Necesito esto, y te necesito. Te necesito tan mal que me duele. Y te voy a necesitar, por un tiempo muy largo. Todo lo que siempre voy a querer eres tú... Te amo Kendall "

"Te amo tanto", susurra Kendall.

Logan envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kendall, tirando de él más cerca, si es que eso era posible, y ahora casi jadeando en la boca. No hay que esperar.

"Espera, a la mierda" Kendall gemidos con enojo: "No tengo nada..."

"¿Qué quieres - oh" Logan dice en voz baja, entendiendo lo que está insinuando Kendall y dándose a sí mismo a todos dos segundos, dice rápidamente, "no importa"

"Logan" Kendall suspira "Sí que importa. Sobre todo porque es la primera vez"

"Kendall juro por Dios que si no me haces el amor en este minuto, voy a volver al aeropuerto y tomar el primer avión a Texas"

Kendall se ríe, besa a Logan suavemente mientras le responde: "es bueno saber que es todo sobre el sexo"

Logan se encoge de hombros debajo de él, anudando el pelo rubio con fuerza en los dedos y le insta a hacia adelante, "Confío en ti Kendall, total y completamente"

El aliento de Kendall se ve atrapado en su garganta cuando Logan lo mira como ... eso. Lo mira como que Kendall es todo, es su héroe, su salvador, su esencia, la razón por la que sonríe, la razón por la que respira, la razón por la que vive ... todo.

"Mierda, Logan", dice Kendall, voz casi romperse. "Tú ... Tú eres ... Joder"

Sonríe Logan, tomando una de las manos de Kendall en la suya y levantándola a la cara y sin decir una palabra lleva dos de dedos largos del hombre más alto en la boca y los empieza a chupar con fuerza.

"¿Cómo - ¿Qué -"

"Soy un tipo inteligente" Logan zumba contra los dedos de Kendall, "en cierto modo sumé dos más dos"

Kendall se muerde el labio inferior, inconscientemente comienza a moverse contra Logan causando que ambos giman.

Kendall tiene los dedos en la boca de Logan, dejando que se arrastren suavemente por el torso del chico pálido y siente su estremecimiento de piel al tacto.

"¿Listo?" Kendall respira, ganando una rápida inclinación de cabeza de Logan.

Logan no sabía qué esperar, no tenía ni idea, y esto fue ...

"Mierda" jadea Logan, dejando que su arco de la espalda de la cama.

"Está bien, está bien" Kendall murmura contra los labios de Logan, con la otra mano en la mejilla de Logan y la otra con el pulgar sobre el hueso de alta mejilla.

"Está bien" Logan casi gemidos, "más"

"¿Estás -"

"Kendall, por favor"

Kendall sonríe suavemente ante la impaciencia de Logan, y agregó otro dedo y empezar a tijerear (de tijera xD) lentamente, mientras continúa dando besos junto a la mandíbula y el cuello de Logan para distraerlo lo más posible.

"Oh por- _sí_" - jadea Logan, dejando a Kendall saber que roce su próstata. "Sí, por favor, Kendall, estoy listo, por favor"

Kendall sigue en el movimiento de la muñeca "¿Estás seguro?"

Logan se inclina para besar Kendall suavemente, tirando de su pelo suavemente antes de soltar sus manos y moviéndose para agarrar a la espalda de Kendall. "Sí"

Sin desconectar sus labios Kendall quita los dedos, mordiendo el labio inferior de Logan. Kendall se inclina hacia atrás lentamente.

"Te amo", susurra Logan casi en el momento justo, lo que Kendall lleva una inclinación de su cabeza y dejó que sus ojos se posan cerca.

Kendall respira profundamente, dejando que el frío aire nocturno llene sus pulmones antes de que lo empuja hacia adelante y apretado, apretado en el calor de Logan.

"_Kendall_" ahoga Logan, clavando sus uñas en la piel suave y la lucha contra las obscenidades que quieren rasgar su camino desde su garganta.

Logan no estaba preparado para esto, para nada.

Kendall mueve sus caderas, enterrando profundamente dentro de Logan. Las ganas de tirar hacia atrás y colocar sus caderas hacia delante con una fuerza cegadora y la velocidad que es casi insoportable.

"Te tengo, te tengo" Kendall murmura contra el cuello de Logan, "Está bien"

Después de un minuto o dos, o lo que podría ser hora, Logan sabe, siente que su cuerpo se relaja y respira en el oído de Kendall, "muévete"

Kendall asintió tembloroso, dejando que sus caderas tocar fondo antes de llevarlos a empujar hacia adelante lentamente y con cuidado.

"Joder" Kendall gime, "Logan, eres muy, muy apretado"  
"Solo, no pares" Logan pide, tratando de luchar contra las ardientes lágrimas que amenazan con extenderse, "No dejes de mover"

Y Kendall no discute, no tiene fuerzas, en lugar de mantener el ritmo constante de sus caderas rompiendo hacia delante, llena a Logan en una forma en la nunca ha sido ocupado antes. Físicamente, emocional, y en cierto modo, espiritualmente.

"Mírame" Kendall gime sin aliento, Logan abre los ojos para mirar a Kendall con tanto cariño que duele el corazón.

Sus labios nunca dejan de moverse de dos centímetros el uno del otro, con suaves jadeos y gemidos y sin aliento "_Amo tus_" caen de sus labios como oraciones interminables cuando Kendall mueve lento y profundo en Logan.

Logan intenta no llorar. No de dolor ni de arrepentimiento, sino de saber que ya no está en la posición de su corazón. Para saber que no importa lo que pase de aquí, no importa donde vaya, Kendall se encuentra en la posición completa de cada parte de él.

"Kendall, yo, yo -"

Logan apenas puede respirar, y mucho menos hablar, pero Kendall sabe qué es lo que está tratando de decir, qué es lo que necesita. Logan siente que su mente comienza a desdibujarse en las esquinas, puede sentir la forma en que su cuerpo se tensa y se relaja, todo al mismo tiempo, puede sentir la forma en que su corazón se rompe dentro de su pecho cuando mira a los ojos de Kendall.

"Déjalo ir" susurra Kendall contra los labios de Logan, "Deja que todo salga. Te tengo. Te amo"

Logan viene con un grito y una lágrima, apretando su agarre en caliente, sudoroso, los hombros de Kendall casi dolorosamente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas. Sus manos tiemblan, las rodillas débiles, y su corazón completamente roto.

Segundos después, Kendall está terminando, gimiendo en el cuello de Logan y mordiendo suavemente sobre la piel suave, empujando una vez, dos veces, tres veces y deja que su cuerpo se colapse encima de Logan.

Ni el moverse, ni respirar, ni piensa cuando Logan sostiene a Kendall en sus brazos. Él siente que las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, pero los olvidará.

Por ahora.

_Quédate quieto justo antes de que choque porque los dos sabemos cómo termina esto_.  
_Un reloj marca hasta que se rompe el vidrio y me ahogue en ti._

**-0-**

Kendall deja que sus dedos tracen las líneas y las curvas de la cara de Logan, el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, todo, deja que el rollo de suave luz de la luna pase por la ventana y golpee su cuerpo, bañándose en luz misteriosa.

"Sabes en lo que yo estaba pensando" susurra Kendall, rompiendo el silencio de la oscuridad como un cuchillo después de no hablar por mucho tiempo.

"Y qué fue eso", dice Logan, a cambio, tomando una de las manos de Kendall en la suya y levantándola a los labios para colocar un suave beso en la piel suave de la muñeca de Kendall.

"Yo quiero plantar flores. Quiero crecer rosas y lirios y violetas ... Quiero tener un pequeño jardín. Un pequeño patio, con todas las flores de todos los colores. Y tal vez una casa para pájaros que se han construido a mano"

"Quiero un piano" responde Logan suavemente: "Quiero aprender a tocar. No me importa cuánto tiempo tome. Quiero aprender cada pieza, cada melodía ..."

"Quiero llenar las paredes con fotos, imágenes de los recuerdos y la felicidad ... de nosotros, Logan."

Logan se inclina hacia delante para capturar los labios de Kendall con el suyo, dejando que sus ojos se cierren.

_Porque eres la parte de mi deseo no necesitar.  
Persecución sin tregua, sin embargo lucho y no sé por qué._

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo" Kendall sonríe suavemente, "Yo nunca voy a dejarte ir, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé", suspira Logan, descansando su frente contra la de Kendall y cerrando los ojos.

Tal vez si él cierra los ojos ante el dolor ya no será capaz de sentirlo.

"Kendall Yo..." Logan comienza: "Yo necesito que sepas algo, y no quiero que lo olvides... Te amo"

"Lo sé, y yo también te amo"

Logan asiente con la cabeza, asegurándose de que Kendall no pueda ver sus ojos y vea las lágrimas que ruedan en silencio.

"Sólo... sólo nunca lo olvides ¿ok?"

"Tú sólo tienes que decírmelo todos los días"

Logan asintió con una pequeña sonrisa rota, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Kendall y sintiendo su corazón sangrando por dentro.

**-0-**

Logan se sienta en el escritorio de su habitación de hotel en las primeras horas de la mañana, trata de no dejar que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas caigan sobre el chico rubio que se encuentra en la cama de forma pacífica ... Así afectado por todo el dolor que Logan es y todo lo que alguna vez será. En su lugar, trata de concentrarse en el papel delante de él y la pluma temblando en sus manos.

_"Querido Kendall,_

Me imagino a nosotros en nuestra pequeña casa. Me imagino a las viñas que se ejecutan en las paredes. Me imagino a las flores, puedo olerlas, casi probarlas en mi lengua. Me gustaría haber aprendido a tocar el piano Kendall, yo habría tocado alguna pieza que tu corazón deseara... Yo te hubiera tocado una sinfonía... Tendríamos una estantería, lo suficientemente grande para todos mis libros favoritos, lleno de todas mis palabras favoritas. Puedo ver las fotos en las paredes, ver nuestras caras sonrientes. Vea los momentos que habría elegido para capturar para siempre, me gustaría capturar cada momento de la eternidad contigo si pudiera Kendall...

Tú eres mi todo. Has cambiado mi vida de una manera que nunca seré capaz de explicar y de una manera que nunca seré capaz de decirte lo verdaderamente agradecido que estoy. Has luchado por mí cuando nadie más creyó en mí cuando nadie más, me amaste cuando nadie más lo haría. Necesito que sepas, necesito que lo entiendas, cada latido de mi corazón es para ti, mi corazón es tuyo para siempre. Ojala... Ojala el amor fuera fácil. Me gustaría poder ser todo lo que necesitas y quieres que yo sea. Deseo poder amarte para siempre, y lo haré...

Pero no puedo estar contigo Kendall.

Te voy a seguir amando, continuaré apreciando cada momento que hemos compartido, y no voy a olvidar un minuto. Me gustaría que hubiera una manera más fácil de decir adiós... Me gustaría tener el valor de decírtelo a la cara, pero sabía que no dejarías ir...

Kendall, tienes que dejar que me vaya ahora. Pero déjame saber que vas a ser la única persona que siempre amaré .

Ámame. Olvídate de mí. Sé feliz

Con amor,

Tu Logan"

Logan no se preocupa por las lágrimas que se derraman sobre las páginas, no se preocupa por su corazón que está destrozado y rota en el suelo, no se preocupa por la vida que va a vivir sin Kendall.

Pero una vida que debe vivir, no obstante.

Logan se encuentra en la silla, se mueve rápida y silenciosamente a la cama para inclinarse y colocar la carta doblada sobre la almohada vacía donde su cabeza estaba no hace una hora.

Se pierde en Kendall, aunque sólo sea por un momento, deja que sus dedos se deslicen sobre la frente de Kendall, en la mejilla, los labios entreabiertos. Él se arrodilla al lado de la cama, dejando que sus lágrimas caigan suavemente mientras se inclina hacia delante para colocar un roto beso en los labios de Kendall.

Cuando Logan se levanta y da vuelta para irse, su corazón se detiene cuando siente que los dedos aprietan su la muñeca, casi temiendo da la vuelta y ve que Kendall levantó la mirada hacia él con ojos suplicantes.

_No hables mientras trato de irme porque nosotros dos sabemos lo que vamos a elegir.  
Si te tiras y me empujas demasiado profundo entonces voy a caer de vuelta a ti._

"¿L-Logan?" Kendall murmulla, obligando al moreno a su vez. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estoy soñando?"

Logan se arrastra en el costado de Kendall y llorando tan fuerte que ya no puede sentir.

Pero tiene que ser fuerte.

Logan se arrodilla de nuevo a la altura de Kendall, cepilla el pelo rubio desordenado de los ojos y sabe que el sueño es reclamado de nuevo en cualquier momento.

"Estamos en nuestra pequeña casa de Kendall", susurra Logan través de sollozos: "Estamos en nuestro sofá, tus brazos están a mi alrededor y estás tarareando una melodía suave en mi pelo. Te digo que te amo una y otra vez y que todo está perfecto... "

"Mm suena bonito" murmura Kendall con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Podemos hacer tortitas para la cena?"

"Claro Kendall" Logan ríe, el sonido roto y muerto, "Lo que quieras"

"Bien. Te amo Logie"

"Yo también te amo Kendall" Logan respira en la oscuridad, "Gracias por salvarme"

Logan coloca un último beso en la frente de Kendall, dejando que sus lágrimas caigan sobre las mejillas de Kendall y los cepilla suavemente con su pulgar.  
Cuando Logan se para y desconecta cualquier contacto que tenían el no siente... nada. Él es nada.

A medida que se aparta de la cama y se mueve para tomar su mochila y la chaqueta no se atreve a mirar hacia atrás. No se atreve a mirar hacia atrás al rubio muchacho de ojos verdes que le cambió la vida. El muchacho que tomó su corazón desde la primera sonrisa con hoyuelos, el chico que le hizo ver que había más en la vida que lo que él sabía, el chico que lo amaba como ningún otro.

Logan nunca olvidará a Kendall, él sabe eso. Hasta el día que muera Logan se lo recordará, recordará cada beso, cada sonrisa, cada toque.

Pero eso es todo lo que será, recuerdos.

Por el momento, Kendall se ha convertido en el futuro feliz que Logan nunca tendrá.

Kendall se encuentra en cada recuerdo futuro que Logan, nunca tendrá.


	10. Sostenme

Capítulo 10: _**Sostenme.**_

Logan mira hacia el sol, hace calor y es brillante, pero es diferente. Casi había olvidado lo como lucía el sol de Texas.

Él no se da cuenta que está completamente parado en un punto muerto hasta que se metió por detrás, murmurando palabras de disculpa a los pasajeros del avión que empujaban.

Logan deja escapar un profundo suspiro mientras él pasa por dentro del salón de la puerta, con los ojos de exploración en torno a él una cara familiar.

Y él se reunió con uno.

Su reacción al instinto es sonreír. Agitar, reír y correr a los brazos de su madre a quien no ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la expresión de su cara hace de Logan helar la sangre y sus pies enraizarse a atenerse.

Su rostro está muerto, sus ojos color chocolate que coincidan frío, y ella mira a Logan como si hay nadie, como si es escoria. Las piernas de Logan se mueven voluntariamente, aprieta la correa de la bolsa al hombro y camina hacia delante. Se siente como una eternidad para finalmente llegar a ella, pasando a través de las personas y las multitudes y los abrazos y las lágrimas de los reunidos.

"Hola mamá" Logan respira, inseguro de su propia voz.

Al principio, ella no dice una palabra, con los ojos a la deriva.

"Logan" Ella dice que con el tiempo, el tono de su voz hizo que las lágrimas vengan a la esquina de los ojos de Logan.

Sin decir una sílaba que se aleja, Logan se dio a si mismo dos segundos antes de que empiece a seguir a la mujer que él creía que era la intención de amarlo incondicionalmente.

Esta fue su madre, la mujer que había estado ahí para él, lo había amado, toda su vida. La mujer que confiaba como ningún otro, la mujer que lo hizo las galletas cuando era más joven, la mujer que refleja su sonrisa con hoyuelos con los ojos arrugándose cuando se reía, la mujer que había llorado cuando subió al avión para Los Angeles, abrazado, apretado y pidiendo que sea seguro.

Esta no era la misma mujer.

El regreso a casa estuvo en silencio y muerto, y Logan ni siquiera registra los lugares que él conocía tan bien para parpadear delante de la ventana. Cierra los ojos, pero sólo por un segundo, porque cuando se cierran ve los ojos verdes y una sonrisa con hoyuelos, y casi puede oír esa risa. Logan dispara con una mano en su pecho, apretando con fuerza y tratando de controlar su respiración, sintiéndose como un pensamiento más a salvo del niño de ojos verdes que tendrán su pecho cayendo a pedazos y se desmoronándose en el suelo.

Mira a madre de lado por una fracción de segundo, pero ella no dijo nada. Ella no se preocupa por las lágrimas en los ojos de Logan o de su corazón a su mano.

"Estamos aquí", dice sin rodeos, rompiendo a Logan de sus sueños mientras se detiene en la gran hacienda de Texas que Logan una vez llamó su casa.

Logan se ha ido por lo que se siente por años, pero como él está aquí ahora, es como si nunca se hubiera ido. Siente el aire seco y caliente sobre su piel y la deja llenar sus pulmones.

"¿Hay alguien en casa?" Logan le pregunta en voz baja, tomando su maleta del maletero del coche y cerrándola.

"Sólo Rachel" Su mamá responde, cogiendo las llaves y ni siquiera mirar a Logan mientras ella habla.

El corazón de Logan se hincha, un poco, ante la idea de su hermana. Había echado de menos la mayoría, y sabe que sólo escuchar su voz ahora ayudará a sanar un poco el dolor que ha creado para sí mismo.

Cuando Logan entra en la casa, huele ese olor familiar de canela, pino y la vainilla, recordándole que está en casa.

La mamá de Logan lanza su bolso y las llaves sobre la mesa antes de que desaparece rápidamente en la cocina, y Logan se deja reposar allí sintiéndose como un extraño en su propia casa.

Él oye una puerta cerca del final del pasillo y aguanta la respiración, oye pasos aproximándose cada vez más hasta que una chica rodea la esquina en la sala de estar de pie frente a él.

Rachel Mitchell.

Ella es como Logan recuerda, no es que ella habría cambiado mucho en un año, pero su sedoso cabello castaño sigue siendo largo, su piel pálida y con los ojos brillantes.

"Rach" Logan respira, avanzando para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su gemelo y nunca dejarlo ir.

Pero ella lo detiene.

"Hola", dice sin rodeos, levantando sus manos para que dejara de venir más cerca.

El corazón de Logan muere en su pecho, disfrutando de sus características frías que coinciden con su madre, pero la ira se corresponde con total y absoluta decepción.

"C-¿Cómo has -"

"¿Cómo pudiste Logan?" Ella interrumpe: "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mi familia?"

La voz de Logan muere en su garganta, y Rachel sigue hablando.

"¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho? Pensé que te conocía Logan... Eres mi hermano y yo... yo pensé... No sé. Yo apenas si puedo soportar mirarte, no puedo soportar pensar en ti como el gemelo que he compartido muchos cumpleaños, tanta risa, tanta felicidad ... No puedo soportar pensar en ti de esa manera ahora que sé lo que has pasado haciendo y con quién lo has estado haciendo. Yo sólo... ¿Cómo pudiste?"

Logan no intenta limpiar las lágrimas que caen suaves, simplemente se queda ahí mirando a la chica que él pensaba que lo amaba no importa qué.

Y es entonces Logan se da cuenta, que realmente no tiene a nadie más en este mundo.

**-0-**

El teléfono suena. Y suena. Y suena. Una y otra vez el sonido alto y burlón, tratando de forzar a Kendall para responder a ella.

"¡Cállate!" Gruñie Kendall, entierra la cabeza bajo la almohada y está dispuesto para detener el sonido.

No lo hace.

Kendall gime, dando vueltas y llega al teléfono que se ha mantenido en la mesa junto a la cama.

Él no tiene que mirar a la pantalla para saber quién está llamando.

"Hola" Murmura, cerrando los ojos y levantando la mano a la cara.

_"¡Kendall! Mierda, por fin. ¿Qué te pasa hombre? Casi llamo a la policía llenar un reporte de persona desaparecida. ¿Dónde diablos estás? Sé que Logan fue expulsado, yo sé que ellos saben, y lo juro por Dios Kendall, si has huido con él y acabas de dejarme sin siquiera una palabra de despedida, voy a golpear tu cara"_

"James" Kendall suspira, frotando sus ojos cansados.

_"No, no me digas 'James'. He estado muy preocupado por una semana de mierda Kendall, ¿dónde estás?"_

"Se ha ido", susurra Kendall, sintiendo ese bulto familiar que nunca ha dejado realmente, la forma en la garganta.  
_  
"¿Qué estás -"_

"Él me dejó, James" Kendall dice en voz baja con un sollozo, llegando a la parte vacía de la cama del hotel agarrando la pieza destruido de papel que se ha aferrado durante casi una semana.

_"¿Kendall dónde estás? Voy para allá"_

Kendall no le molesta luchar más, en lugar murmurar el hotel y cierra el teléfono antes de dar vueltas en la cama y dejar que los sollozos le consuman.

**-0-**

Kendall ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar dormido hasta que siente un fuerte par de brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Abre los ojos con un sobresalto.

"¿Cómo has entrado?" Kendall murmura, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de James y tirando de él más cerca, con ganas de llorar de la calidez.

"La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave Kendall. ¿Sabes que eso es muy peligroso?"

"Lo que sea", responde Kendall, con la voz quebrada mientras entierra su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de James y dejando que los sollozos lo consumieran.

"Oh Kendall" James suspira, su voz mezclada con el dolor y la preocupación por su mejor amigo.

James no habla después de eso, simplemente mantiene a Kendall y dejar que el chico rubio manche su camisa con sus lágrimas. Se quedaron así durante un rato, dejando que Kendall saque todo antes de que empezara a hacer preguntas.

"¿Qué pasó?" James le pregunta en voz baja.

"Me dejó" susurra Kendall en camisa de James, aferrándose a la materia. "Me dejó James"

"¿Logan?"

Kendall casi se burla. "¿Quién más?"

"Cuéntame"

"Él... él... Bueno, a la mierda, yo no lo sé. Fui a verle, y él había ido, sabía que le estaban enviando a casa. Fui a LAX y lo detuve. Yo le dije que lo amaba y que quería que se quedara, y él dijo que sí. Y fue hermoso y asombroso e increíble y llegamos aquí y... uf, James, fue perfecto. Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales, y luego hablamos acerca de nuestro futuro juntos. Hablamos acerca de la pequeña casa con las flores por la parte frontal y el piano y las fotos, y -. "

Kendall deja que las lágrimas le consumen una vez más.

"James, él me dijo que me amaba, así muchas veces. Él tomó mi mano entre las suyas y dijo que él era mío, para siempre ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" James susurró a Kendall, tirando un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos y levantando una mano a la mejilla para apartar las lágrimas.

"Cuando me desperté en la mañana, me acerqué a él para tirarlo de nuevo en mis brazos, y él se había ido. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a un solo pedazo de papel doblado que estaba en la almohada, y fue como... era como si yo ya sabía"

Kendall se mueve fuera de la fortaleza de James por un segundo, llegando detrás de él para obtener la carta manchada ahora arrugada y rasgada y poniéndolo en las manos de James.

James lo lee lento, y Kendall puede ver que con cada palabra que lee su corazón se rompe.

"Oh Kendall, lo siento mucho" James llora suavemente, tirando de Kendall en él y besando sus mejillas, donde las lágrimas han caído.

"No sé qué hacer", susurra Kendall. "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin él?"

James no puede responder a eso, él sabe que no hay nada que pudiera decir para ayudar a Kendall en este momento.

"No me dejes", susurra Kendall "yo no podría soportarlo si alguna vez me dejaras, por favor"

"No te dejaré" James susurra a cambio "lo prometo. Te amo."

Y Kendall sabe que no hay mentira en sus palabras.

Pensó que Logan no estaba mintiendo cuando se lo dijo a Kendall, le dijo que lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría, pero siempre había una parte de Kendall que sabía...

Sabía que nunca iba a ser, y ahora, que tiene que dejar que Logan se convierte en un recuerdo.

Pero él no sabe si puede.


	11. Insensible

_**Soy una mala persona, lo sé :'c No he podido actualizar porque estoy repleta de pruebas del colegio y no me dan tiempo para nada. Pero aquí estamos! Un nuevo capítulo no tan… ¿feliz? No me odien, yo no escribí esto…**_

**-0-**

Capítulo 11: _**Insensible.**_

Kendall había estado mirando los diez pequeños dígitos en el pedazo de papel. Ellos se burlaban de él y le perseguía, pidiendo que marcara, y estaba perdiendo toda franqueza la voluntad de luchar. Él sólo... no sabía qué decir. Había pasado tanto tiempo, como si todo fuese casi un sueño, como si los dedos de Logan nunca habían rozado su piel, como si los labios suaves nunca habían presionado a la suya, y Kendall se sentía cada día como que se deslizaba más lejos del pasado.

Y él no lo permitiría.

Sus dedos temblorosos marcan los números, levanta el teléfono a la oreja y siente su aliento en él.

_"¿Hola?"_

La voz no es la que esperaba, pero eso no le impide la aceleración de su aliento en sus pulmones y haciéndole gritar.

_"Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?"_

"Hola, sí, lo siento" Kendall respira rápidamente, "Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Logan Mitchell por favor"

_"Oh, lo siento, el Padre Mitchell está en la Iglesia en este momento"_

"No ah, um, ¿creo que me refiero a su hijo?" Kendall se siente estúpido por no saber que Logan tenía el mismo nombre que su padre. Había tanto que Kendall nunca aprendió...

La línea es silenciosa, muerta, y Kendall está a punto de pensar que la mujer colgó el teléfono, hasta que sus palabras suaves vuelven a través del receptor.

_"¿Quién es éste, perdón?"_

Kendall tose. "Un amigo de L.A"

_"¿Un amigo? ¿Usted fue uno de los Elders en misionero de Logan?"_

"No" Kendall casi susurra. "Kendall es mi nombre, yo vivía al lado de su hijo... yo era-"

_"Mira enfermo bastardo_" La voz proviene casi gruñendo a través del teléfono. "_Logan no tiene ningún deseo de hablar contigo, ni ahora ni nunca, por lo que agradecería que no tengas la decencia de no llamarnos a nuestra casa."  
_  
La línea se agota antes de que Kendall se pueda decir otra palabra.

**-0-**

"¿Quién era mamá?" Logan le pregunta en voz baja, moviendo los guisantes en su plato cuando su mamá vuelve a tomar su lugar en la mesa de la cena.

"Um, n-nadie. Nada importante" Ella murmura, cogiendo el tenedor antes de dejarlo caer.

Logan no dice ni una palabra cuando ella comienza a llorar en voz baja, sólo mira a su comida que no tiene ningún interés. Nada tiene más interés. No es el sol que amaba en su piel, no las estrellas que brillan en el cielo de Texas, no el sabor del helado desde el lugar que siempre amó como a un niño... todo esto no significa nada ahora. Logan no era nada.

"Así que supongo que papá no viene a casa esta noche" Logan dice, tratando de hacer algún tipo de conversación, a pesar de que él sabe la respuesta.

"Ah, no" Su mamá responde, nerviosa. "Está atascado en el trabajo"

Logan asiente con la cabeza, sabe que es una mentira. Sabe que su padre no vuelve a casa a causa de él. Sabe que su papá no puede soportar ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Y si Logan es honesto, nadie en su familia puede.

"Oh. Así que es lo que-."

"¿Has terminado con eso?" Ella asiente, de pie bruscamente y se mueve alrededor de la mesa para arrebatar el plato de Logan.

Logan no dice una palabra, dejémosla caminar lejos y hacer como que no oye murmurar "Yo no sé por qué me molesto más"

Logan deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, dejando que su mejilla golpeara la superficie fría y sus uñas se clavaba ran en la madera siempre que podía. Él odia esto. Lo odia a cada segundo.

Él quiere irse. Necesita salir. Él siente que se asfixia, como si cada día el espacio que se encuentra en es cada vez más pequeño; apretando los pulmones hasta que no puede respirar.

Pero no es eso.

No es la forma en que su familia lo mira con disgusto - si es que lo miran en absoluto - o cómo que se siente como un extraño en su propia casa, o cómo ha sido despojado de sacerdote de su iglesia, o cómo él no sabe lo que va a hacer con el resto de su vida ...

Es Kendall.

Quiere a Kendall. _Necesita_ a Kendall. Necesita esos brazos largos que lo rodean, necesita escuchar ese ritmo cardiaco lento y constante, necesita el aliento suave en su piel.

Él necesita a...

Kendall.

Logan pensó que sería mejor para todos si él viniera a casa, y en cierto modo, él todavía cree eso. Al final, todo que Logan realmente quería era a Kendall para ser feliz.

Y se espera que él sea. Espera que Kendall vuelva a su vida antes que Logan. Una fiesta llena de sexo y diversión y todo lo que Kendall es y quiere. Y al mismo tiempo le duele, aunque pueda tener el corazón desangrándose en el suelo, espera que Kendall se haya olvidado de él.

Logan se olvidaría de sí mismo si pudiera.

"MADRE DE- ¡Maldita sea!"

La cabeza de Logan se dispara levantándola de la mesa, escuchando romper los platos y su madre en la cocina.

Cuando asoma la cabeza por la puerta y ve a su madre en el suelo, recogiendo los pedazos de un plato roto mientras las lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

"Mamá..." Logan dice en voz baja, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos.

"¿Sí Logan?" Ella murmura, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

"¿Mamá?" Él dice de nuevo, la voz tan cerca de agrietamiento.

"¿Qué Logan?"

"Nada" Logan suspira: "Yo sólo quería ver si podrías tratar a mirarme"

Joanna casi lanza el plato roto en el suelo, tomando una respiración profunda antes de que ella levanta la mirada, cerrando sus ojos color chocolate.

"Te estoy mirando Logan", dice con una voz cansada: "¿Qué se supone que voy a estar viendo?"

"Nada" Logan murmulla antes de alejarse, pero se detiene cuando la oye hablar, la voz tan suave que casi se echa de menos.

"¿Su nombre era Kendall no es así?"

"¿Qué?" Respuestas Logan, volviendo mirar a su madre. "¿Qué has dicho?"  
"Kendall... Era el _hombre_ ¿no?"

Logan lleva la mano a la cara, tapándose los ojos y sintiendo la tormenta que comenzaba a vibrar en su pecho. Lo único que puede hacer es asentir y dejar una sola lágrima de la esquina de su ojo.

"¿Qué fue lo que te _hizo_?" Su mamá le pregunta, su voz llena de asco, obligando a Logan para retirar su mano y sostener su mirada.

Logan deja escapar un suspiro largo y tembloroso. Dejar caer la cabeza antes de mirar a ella a través de espesas pestañas oscuras, la más pequeña de las sonrisas juegan en sus labios mientras le susurra, "Me amó. Me amaba, mamá"

"¡No digas eso!" Ella asiente, tirando los platos rotos en el fregadero. "¿Sabes lo ridículo que suena eso? ¿Sabes lo repulsiva que para Dios? ¿¡Para todos!? Dos ¿hombres? Los hombres no... ¡Los hombres no se _aman_, Logan!"

"Mamá, él me dijo que me amaba" Logan dice en voz baja, él no va a dejar que sus palabras lleguen a él.

"¡Habría dicho cualquier cosa con tal de seducirte! ¡Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir tus emociones baratas, para reclamar su conquista!"

"¡Tú no sabes eso!"

"¡Sí, lo sé Logan!" Ella grita, "¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? Cuando no habías vuelto casa a tiempo llamé a tu presidente de misión en LA, porque yo sólo... yo _sabía_, tu vuelo no se retrasó, sabía que algo andaba mal. ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo, Logan? Uno de tus compañeros de misión, Elder Zevon, me dijo quién era Kendall. No eras más que una apuesta que hizo"

"¿Q-qué? Eso... eso no es verdad", susurra Logan, empezando a sacudir la cabeza. "Eso no es cierto"

"Sí, lo es Logan, eras sólo una apuesta. Ganó tu alma por unos miserables cien dólares. Tú no significabas nada para él. Nada en absoluto. Sólo otro reto, otra marca en el poste de la cama. ¿Y sabes qué? Es probablemente que ya ha olvidado todo acerca de ti y se trasladó a su próxima víctima"

Logan coloca sus manos sobre la cara, las lágrimas están cayendo ahora y el dolor corta a través de su pecho como un cuchillo.

"Por eso, no puedes pensar en él de nuevo", dice ella llorando casi suplicando, acercándose a Logan y agarrando la parte delantera de la camisa en sus pequeños puños. "Logan, debes olvidarte de él. Tienes que poner esta cosa horrible detrás de ti, este horrible error que todo el mundo conoce ¡tú has visto cómo nos miran! Como nos evitan en la calle, o cómo nadie nos mira en la iglesia... ¿Por qué crees que tu padre no vuelve nunca más?"

"¿Qué pasa si… ¿y si no es algo que ha hecho?" Logan llora suavemente: "¿Y si esto es lo que soy mamá?"

Joanna no duda en quitar sus manos rápidamente de la camisa de Logan. Tira una mano a la mejilla, mirando a su madre en estado de shock.

"¡No digas eso!" Estuvo a punto de gritar, "¡No vuelvas a pensar eso!"

Logan siente que poco a poco están más desconectados por cada segundo que pasa.

Su madre deja que las lágrimas corran en silencio mientras lo mira con dolor "Tal vez..." Ella susurra: "Tal vez puedas ser perdonado... Tal vez el Padre Celestial te puede perdonar por lo que has hecho; pero lo que eres nunca puede perdonar algo así... Espero que haya valido la pena Logan. Espero que amar a alguien que nunca te amó de vuelta haya valido la pena".

Logan no puede soportarlo más, ni una palabra. Él se mueve de su toque, casi corriendo a su dormitorio y cerrando la puerta. Él no llora, ya no, para él llorar tendría que sentir, y no se siente nada.

Su corazón está muerto, desaparecido. Está en el suelo, roto en pedazos que no puede ni siquiera tratar de recoger. Y él no quiere. ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Cuál es el punto en el intento de tener felicidad cuando él nunca realmente lo ha tenido?

Logan se mantiene fuerte, aguantando, aferrándose a la idea de Kendall. Su corazón le decía, en el fondo, que Kendall nunca lo olvidaría, que Kendall siempre lo amaría. Le había dado a Kendall su corazón, su ser, y se fue a dormir por la noche sabiendo que Kendall lo estaba manteniendo cerca, ¿pero ahora?

Cien dólares.

Eso es todo lo que él era.

Debe doler más. Él debería estar gritando, llorando, gritando. Debería estar golpeando sus puños en la pared, exigiendo respuestas. ¿Pero cuáles son las preguntas?

¿Kendall se preocupaba de él?

No.

¿Kendall decía enserio cada palabra que dijo?

No.

¿Logan tiró su vida por un chico que nunca lo amó?

Sí.

Logan dejó creer que todo era una mentira. Su familia era una mentira, su religión era una mentira, Kendall era una mentira, y el amor, el amor fue una mentira. Logan pensó que estaba destinado a ser una persona destinada para las cosas buenas, alguien que estaba destinado a ser feliz y hacer orgulloso a su familia. Pensó que había encontrado algo en su vida que era más de lo que sabía, pensaba que Kendall iba a ser todo lo que... pensó que Kendall era todo. Pensó que cada sonrisa, cada risa, cada beso... él pensó que significaba más.

Pero ahora, mientras se establece aquí con la cabeza entre sus manos y su corazón roto en el suelo, se da cuenta de que no tenía sentido alguna vez creer en nada. No hay nada en que creer, y está harto de tratar.

El corazón de Logan está sangrando, y las cicatrices nunca se van a curar.

Así que tal vez es el momento... para...

Hacer que se detenga.

Se pone delante del espejo de su cuarto de baño tomando una respiración profunda, dejando que el fregadero se llene de agua de vapor caliente, dejando la niebla en el vidrio y que su rostro desapareciera en la oscuridad.

Con dedos temblorosos, Logan lleva la navaja en la muñeca, presionando la hoja profunda en la piel y arrastrándola hacia arriba. Debería doler, debería llorar, debería gritar, debería parar...

Pero no puede.

La cava más profundo, se prolonga más tiempo, y con los ojos cerrados puede ver a Kendall, puede verlo sonreír, puede verlo feliz.

"Tú vas a ser tan feliz" susurra la voz de Kendall en su cabeza, "Recuerda Logan, la muerte es sólo la segunda aventura. Y me encontrarás allí, podemos ser felices, juntos"

Logan le susurra a Kendall "Te amo" en la oscuridad creciente, sintiendo el deslizamiento de la hoja entre sus dedos dejando su cuerpo caer al suelo.

Logan se desvanece. Mientras se desvanece en la nada, siente el aliento de Kendall en su piel, siente que sus dedos se entrelazaron en su cuenta, y en este momento, Logan es el contenido. Está en paz. Y antes de que la oscuridad lo consuma, lo oye, tan suave, tan tranquilo, y todo en la cabeza.

_"Yo también te amo, Logan"_


	12. Me gustaría haber dicho adiós

_**Ningún comentario. **_

_**¡Doble capítulo! Traducí el siguiente (capítulo 13)…**_

**-0-**

Capítulo 12 - _**Me gustaría haber dicho adiós**_.

Cuando Kendall Knight era pequeño, su abuela siempre le había dicho una cosa. Tomaba sus manos entre las suyas con fuerza, mirando directamente a los ojos y decía suavemente "puede ser cualquier persona que quieras ser Kendall, cualquier persona. Debes ser lo que te hace feliz"

Así que ahí es cuando Kendall decidió que eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer, ser feliz. Le había dicho a su abuela con una sonrisa, hoyuelos en las mejillas "Bueno, yo quiero ser feliz, ¡eso es lo que quiero ser!"

Ella se había reído de su ingenuidad infantil, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pero, Kendall siempre mantuvo esa promesa a sí mismo y a su abuela. Incluso cuando ella murió, su mano sostenía su vez, como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez débil y frágil como ella susurró, "nunca dejes de ser feliz Kendall".

Kendall siempre ha hecho lo que le hacía feliz, siempre, pero él no se dio cuenta lo que era la verdadera felicidad hasta que conoció a Logan.

Logan había cambiado todo.

Kendall pensó que iba a ser el que iba a cambiar Logan, de abrir los ojos a un mundo de oportunidades y posibilidades, pero Kendall se había dado cuenta de que él era el que se perdía. Tener los labios de Logan en los suyos, para sentir esas pequeñas manos entre las suyas, como en el amor... Kendall empezó a vivir por esa sonrisa, esos hoyuelos. Comenzó a vivir sólo de las cosas simples, como la forma en que Logan decía su nombre. Kendall podía escuchar a Logan habla todo el día. Las innumerables veces que estaba en la cama, la cabeza de Kendall se posaba en el pecho de Logan, él haría que el moreno dijera su nombre. "Kindle" Logan le susurraba en su acento del sur, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Kendall. Kendall inclinaría su cabeza, presionando sus labios contra la garganta de Logan mientras dijera esas palabras, el sonido vibra sobre su piel y hace que sus manos tiemblen.

Y ahora, ahora Kendall no estaba contento.

Necesitaba Logan, lo necesitaba de una manera que nunca había necesitado nada antes. Le dolían los brazos, el dolor en el estómago, tenía la garganta seca, y se sintió como si alguien estaba arrastrando un cuchillo en el pecho, tirando y empujando hasta que no pudiera respirar. Kendall podía imaginar que el ahogamiento que sentía. Gritar cuando nadie puede oírte. Como ver la superficie, al ver la mirada del sol a través de las olas, pero que está atrapado en la oscuridad, atrapado en el negro aplastante que te arrastra más y más hacia abajo cuando todo lo que quieres hacer es respirar.

Kendall sólo quiere respirar.

**-0-**

_Kendall miró a Logan con fascinación. Lo cual, no era exactamente algo que estaba fuera de la norma, pero hoy tenía razón. Más o menos._

Los dedos de Logan se sumergieron en la arena, con el rostro calculaba el sentimiento, sus labios formando un grito cuando el agua corría alrededor de los tobillos y hace que sus pies desaparecen. Es como si estuviera tratando de entender todo esto, mientras donde esté, es un lugar nuevo, extranjero. Y en cierto modo, lo es.

"No tengas miedo" sonríe Kendall, agarrando la mano de Logan en la suya y apretando suavemente.

Logan vuelve la cabeza para sonreír a Kendall a cambio, su mano apretando su agarre mientras toma una respiración profunda. "No lo estoy. Es que... Quiero decir, sé nadar, pero nunca he estado en una playa antes"

"Bueno, es por eso que pensé que sería un crimen absoluto que pudieras estar viviendo en California y no hayas ido a la playa al menos una vez"

"Siempre mirando hacia fuera para mí", sonríe Logan, vacilando un poco cuando el agua sube más alto.

"Vamos", susurra Kendall, girando hasta que su espalda estuviera en el océano, tomando la otra mano de Logan en su propia y tirando de él hacia delante, "no voy a dejar que te pase nada"

Y Logan lo sabe. Él siempre lo ha sabido. Con las manos de Kendall enganchadas en él, Logan podía hacer cualquier cosa, ser cualquier cosa, él la seguiría a ese chico en cualquier lugar y nunca miraba hacia atrás.

Cuando Logan empieza a caminar hacia adelante, es diferente a cualquier cosa que jamás haya experimentado. Sus pies se hunden en la arena, sin embargo, no se cae, y mientras el agua se eleva más y más alto en la piel, se estremece.

"¿Tienes frío?" Kendall se ríe, el agua empieza a nadar alrededor de la cintura.

Logan niega con la cabeza, pero su labio temblando lo delata.

Sin dejar ir de las manos a Logan, Kendall comienza a hundirse hacia atrás, tirando de Logan él hasta que se hunden más y más profundo, el agua lo envuelve alrededor de su pecho, sus hombros. Kendall tira Logan en él, apretando entre sus brazos al niño y agarrando a su espalda tanto como el agua lo permita. Sin pensarlo, las piernas de Logan se ven envueltos en la cintura de Kendall.

"¿Estás bien?" Kendall respira, su piel tan cerca que se puede degustar la miel y la menta en la lengua, puede degustar de Logan.

Logan lleva las manos a la cara de Kendall, enmarcando perfectamente, suavemente, suavemente, sosteniéndolo como si fuera de vidrio. Y está dando Kendall esa mirada, ese grito de confianza, y la atención y el... amar.

"Bésame", susurra Logan, el sonido atrapado a mitad de camino a través de la necesidad y la desesperación.

Kendall tiene ojos de Logan, el agua chorreando por sus mejillas de las manos de Logan, y se cierra la brecha que los separa.

Cuando Kendall besa a Logan es suave, pero seguro.

Cuando Logan se inclina hacia atrás para mirar a Kendall, él lo sabe. Es en este momento, sabe que está enamorado. Tal vez las estrellas se deben alinear o los fuegos artificiales deben apagarse o todas esas otras cosas que Logan había leído en sus libros de cuentos. Pero en realidad... Realmente, esto es simple. Debido a que Logan sólo lo sabe, sabe que al igual que es la cosa más fácil del mundo entero. Sabe que él está enamorado de todo lo que Kendall es, y todo lo que alguna vez será. Las palabras permanecen en la lengua, las dos palabras simples que parecen tan fácil, pero Logan traga.

Puede esperar.

Tienen para siempre.

**-0-**_  
_  
Joanna Mitchell nunca olvidará la primera vez que vio a su hijo llorar.

Verdaderamente llorar.

Siempre había lágrimas sobre las rodillas raspadas y los juguetes robados y los temores de la infancia de los monstruos que asustan en la noche.

Pero llorar verdaderamente, como que las lágrimas lavan sus mejillas como lluvia, para que el dolor se deslice a su manera a través de su corazón, ese día está grabado directamente en los rincones más profundos del pecho de Joanna.

Logan había tenido siete, tal vez ocho. Estaba en medio del verano, el aire pegajoso y caliente, y que había encontrado a Logan, junto al lago que estaba más allá de su patio trasero. Con la cabeza caída en sus pequeñas manos y las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas pálidas.

"¡Logan, cariño!" Casi había llorado, "Logan bebé ¿qué pasa?"

Se sentó en la hierba, recogiendo el niño pequeño en sus brazos y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho como lo haría cuando él era apenas un bebé. Lloró y lloró y lloró, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan la camisa y mancharan la piel.

"Logan, cariño, dile a mamá que es lo que pasa"

"¡E-E-es el – c-conejito!"

"¿El conejo?" Ella dijo en voz baja, tomando su cara entre las manos y buscando en los ojos de la historia.

"S-sí, el c-conejito" dio un hipo "¡Está muerto!"

"Oh corazón, ¿qué conejito?"

"¡Ese!" Logan gritó, apuntando con su mano hacia su derecha mientras seguía sollozando.

Joanna había echado un vistazo rápido a un lado, un pequeño conejo marrón sin vida y aún en la hierba a la orilla del agua.

"Shhh shhh" susurró Joanna, sacando al niño llorando de nuevo en sus brazos y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Está bien, cariño, a veces estas cosas pasan"

"¡N-no, pero yo he tratado de ayudar!" Él sollozó: "¡Yo l-lo vi todavía moverse y luego simplemente s-se detuvo y todo es mi culpa!"

"Logie no es tu culpa" Había hablado en silencio, "no hay nada que pudieras haber hecho"

"P-pero, pero, pero" Se atragantó, "¡Dios siempre nos dice que a-ayudemos a los que lo necesitan y que si no ayudamos y es mi culpa que haya m-muerto y ahora Dios me va a odiar!"

Joanna puso sus mejillas húmedas en sus manos otra vez "Dios nunca te odiará Logan, él nos perdona los errores que cometemos, y esto no fue tu error"

"P-pero -"

"No cariño, Dios te ama, y sobretodo, _te_ amo"

"Oh mamá" Logan gritó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cayendo en su hombro, "Yo también te amo"

"Mamá siempre te amará Logie Bear, no importa qué"

Joanna no se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar hasta que sintió una fuerte envoltura de la mano de su marido por los hombros mientras ella se inclinó hacia delante contra el mostrador de la cocina.  
"Joanna" Él apenas susurra: "Todo va a estar bien"

Ella no mueve salvo para acceder a su hombro para estrechar la mano de su marido en su cuenta y si ella agarra demasiado apretado, no se queja.

"No, no lo está Peter" Se ahoga a cabo, sus lágrimas se tragan el sonido. "Nada está bien"

Aprieta su hombro con suavidad antes de dejarla ir, murmurando "Voy a ir a la Iglesia"

Joanna gira rápidamente, mirando a su marido. "Pero, Pete nosotros, nuestro hijo, acabamos de regresar de, d-de -"

"Lo sé. Es que no puedo estar en esta casa ahora mismo Jo, no después de ..."

Ella asiente con la cabeza en la comprensión, no culpa a su esposo por querer librarse de la tristeza que invade la casa.

Tan pronto como la puerta cierra, se rompe, cayendo al suelo y entierra su cara en sus manos mientras llora verdaderamente. Al igual como su pequeño Logan lo había hecho tantos años atrás.

Su pequeño Logan nunca debió haber crecido. ¿Por qué no podía haber permanecido joven e inocente? ¿Por qué tenía que ser expuesto a este mundo? Y Joanna sabe, sabe que todo es culpa de ella. Daría cualquier cosa por ver a Logan sonreír... Sólo una última vez. Ella no puede recordar la última vez que lo hizo, tal vez cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba en el aeropuerto, justo antes de que él se fuera. Pero ella nunca va a ver esa sonrisa de nuevo... que hace que el pasado sea casi un recuerdo. Hace que las fiestas de cumpleaños, las peleas de agua en el patio trasero, los cuentos, las tiritas en los codos y cada sonrisa con hoyuelos, parecen que le sucedió a otra persona. Al igual que Logan era el hijo de alguien más.

Pero no lo era. Él era su hijo, y se olvidó de eso.

Ella desea que ella nunca lo hubiera olvidado.

Cuando el teléfono comienza a sonar ella considera ignorarlo, pero con cada estridente su ansiedad crece, que necesita que el sonido se detenga.

Se seca las mejillas, tomar una respiración profunda y tira las rodillas contra el pecho antes de pulsar el botón de respuesta.

"¿H-hola?" Ella murmura, con la voz quebrada.

_"¡Señora Mitchell es Kendall! Sé que no quieres que Logan hable conmigo, lo entiendo, pero -"._

"Tú", susurra, su depresión girar a la ira, "¿cómo te atreves a llamar a esta casa, c-cómo te atreves"

_"Sra. Mitchell, tengo que hablar con Logan, por favor -"_

"Escucha a-aquí" Ella tartamudea, "Por ti, mi hijo, por tu culpa -"

Ella se detiene. Los gritos se rasgan a través de su pecho y dejándola sin habla, dejándola sin aire y la incapacidad para respirar.

"Es por ti, mi hijo... mi pronto tomó una navaja a su muñeca. Por tu culpa... mi hijo está muerto".


	13. No llores por Mi

Capítulo 13 - _**No llores por mí.**_

El sol es probablemente lo que despierta a Kendall primero, pero no puede estar seguro. O es eso, o la pequeña nariz fría que está acariciando la mejilla y el cálido aliento sobre su cuello.

"Despierta dormilón"

"Ngh-no" Kendall se queja, extendiendo la mano para la encuadernación, para levantar sus ojos y escapar de esta horrible tortura.

"Te amo" La voz susurro, ya pesar de sí mismo, Kendall sonríe.

Asoma un ojo abierto, incapaz de parar de casi fundiéndose en las sábanas cuando él se reunió con la brillante sonrisa de Logan.

"Hola" Kendall murmura adormilado, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Logan para tirar de él en su pecho y enterrar a su pelo rubio enmarañado en el cuello caliente del moreno.

Logan ríe, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos de Kendall, la esmeralda brillante que nunca falla para hacer que su corazón latiera un poquito más rápido. "Hola" es todo lo que puedo decir, mirando hacia abajo en Kendall con ese especial cariño y adoración que nunca lo abandona cuando mira al hombre más alto.

"Hola", dice Kendall, por segunda vez, lo que los hace reír a medida que ruedan sobre las sábanas hasta que Logan se fija ligeramente por debajo de él y de sus antebrazos se apoyan en cada lado de la cabeza del moreno.

Kendall le encanta hacer el amor con Logan, sosteniéndolo dulce, lenta y suavemente lo hace mecer sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante. La risita escapa de los labios de Logan. El susurró "Te amo" en su oído mientras sus tobillos se atan juntos en la parte inferior de la cama, que sobresalía debajo de las mantas y se presionan juntos para mantener el calor.

Por supuesto Kendall susurra "te amo" de nuevo, agarrando al pelo negro suave cuando sus narices chocan entre sí y cierran sus ojos, Kendall aprovecha oportunidad de capturar la boca de Logan en un beso.

Y cuando todo ha terminado, Kendall tiene a Logan tal vez incluso más cerca de lo que tenía minutos antes, dejando que el aliento esté a solo ritmo constante mientras los dedos se enredan en el pelo y las piernas se enredan en las sábanas. A veces hablan, las palabras suaves de la nada, el amor y para siempre, y otras veces no... pero de cualquier manera, todo esto significa una cosa, se tienen el uno al otro ahora, y nunca se van a dejar ir.

"Hey Kendall..." Logan reflexiona en voz baja, ganándose un suave "¿mm?" a cambio. "Estaba pensando que tal vez -"

...

Kendall casi grita cuando sus ojos se abren, con un brazo que alcanza hacia fuera para sujetar la silla frente a él. Se estremece y tiembla mientras aterrizaje. No puede respirar. No puede. Cada gota de aire es robado de sus pulmones como el sueño que acababa de tener quemaduras en frente de sus ojos.

Un sueño.

No.

No podría haber sido. Se sentía tan real. Podía sentir a Logan bajo sus dedos, casi podía saborearlo la lengua cuando él presionó sus labios...

No.

Piensa que tal vez la señora con el pelo rojo en la silla de al lado lo está mirando a un lado de su cabeza ante su repentino arrebato, pero no se registra. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que ve estrellas, con la esperanza de que esto sea un sueño, con la esperanza de que no sólo ha tocado tierra en Texas para un evento que nunca en su vida había esperado que alguna pasara.

El funeral de Logan.

"Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a Wimberley, donde el clima es un soleado 81 grados y el tiempo es 1114 am"

Esto no es un sueño, ni tampoco es una realidad, ya que para Kendall, es una pesadilla.

Kendall respira profundamente mientras se baja del avión, dejando que el aire fresco llena sus pulmones de una manera que hace que le duela el pecho. Él no va a llorar, ahora no, ahora que no está aquí. Porque tiene que ser fuerte, ser fuerte para... _él_. Kendall no se atreve ni siquiera en pensar el nombre, de la llamada telefónica de hace cinco semanas.

Y, sin embargo, está mintiendo.

Por supuesto, él pensó en el nombre, pensaba en él. El pensamiento de todo lo que fue, todo lo que dijo, todo lo que hacía... Todas esas promesas susurradas y las sonrisas secretas que sólo Kendall llegó a ver. Y a veces, cuando Kendall lo piensa, él grita, deja que la culpa y el dolor lo consuma hasta que quede roto en su lugar debajo de la tapas que Logan ha decidido compartir con él.

Logan.

Ese nombre.

Kendall no le importa decir palabras de disculpas a los pasajeros que intenta empujar más allá de él mientras se detiene a la mitad del camino a pie, en lugar de moverse a sí mismo. Porque duele; físicamente. Agarra a sus pulmones hasta que no puede respirar, hasta que lo saca por debajo y no queda nada para luchar. Kendall pensó en renunciar, mentalmente, un sinnúmero de veces. Así que cerrar por si fuera poco y vivir su vida como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Kendall se pregunta si su nombre fue grabado en el corazón de Logan del día de su muerte, se pregunta si, en sus últimos momentos.

Le había costado a Kendall días, para averiguar dónde vivía Mitchell. Sabía el Estado y conocía la ciudad, y sabía que Logan tenía un pequeño arroyo que corría detrás de su casa... que en el verano se iba al agua como un niño... Sabía que en la noche el sonido de los grillos hacía a Logan feliz, que la luna colgaba brillante en el cielo e iluminaba el árbol de sauce en su patio trasero, y que... que un día Logan quería levar a Kendall allí... tomar su mano y darle un beso bajo las estrellas bajo el sauce...

Pero eso no le dirige a una dirección.

Finalmente lo había encontrado, llamando innumerables en el área de Logan y tratando de no sonar como un acosador total cuando se le preguntó dónde vivían los Mitchell. Pero ahora, él estaba aquí, y esto era real y estaba ocurriendo y Kendall no puede respirar de nuevo.

Kendall sabe que es una locura, una locura, incluso, pero se siente... a Logan más cerca. Incluso casi sonríe cuando la cabina lleva más allá de la pequeña tienda de helados en la calle principal, imaginando un poco a Logan Mitchell en la mano de su mamá mientras comía el helado que goteaba hacia abajo en su pequeño puño bajo el sol caliente del verano.

Y realmente es una ciudad muy bonita. Kendall lo puede ver ahora. Todos esos momentos que pasaron en la cama y burlándose del niño cuando hablaba de lo mucho que amaba a casa... Y ahora, Kendall lo lamenta.

Pero Kendall lamenta un montón de cosas.

El aliento de Kendall se engancha en la garganta cuando la cabina se detiene. Una parte de él orando para que todo esto es sólo un gran error y que va a tomar la decisión de dar la vuelta y dirigirse directamente a casa. Porque, ¿cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Cómo puede siquiera enfrentar a la familia de Logan? ¿Van a parecerse a él? ¿Su mamá tiene los mismos ojos brillantes de chocolate, o su papá con el pelo moreno...? ¿Su hermana se reirá como él lo hacía?, ¿alguno de sus hermanos tendrán hoyuelos? ...

Y lo peor de todo es que no lo van a querer aquí. Y Kendall lo sabe. Ya se ha preparado para el golpe en la cara, y los insultos que se lanzarán contra él. Pero él no le importa. Debido a que sólo... necesita que sepan, al menos, lo mucho que lo siente.

Kendall le dice al taxista que espere, porque no quiere ser atrapado aquí cuando lo golpeen con el pie en el porche delantero.

"¡Yo lo entiendo!" Una voz grita desde el interior.

"¿Hola?"

La voz casi le da la bienvenida a la puerta que se ha abierto, pero Kendall ve en los ojos de color marrón oscuro que se resiste a la tentación de romper y gritar. Excepto, que no son lo mismo, en realidad no, porque estos ojos pertenecen a una mujer.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle?"

Oh, sí. Palabras.

"H-Hola, hola" tartamudea Kendall, hurga en la cremallera "Yo estoy aquí para, um, yo, uf"

"Escúpelo cariño" Ella sonríe y Kendall reconoce que la afición... esa sonrisa...

"Estoy a-aquí por su hijo, Logan"

Su sonrisa se desvanece, ni siquiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Kendall puede ver el blanco de sus nudillos que se extienden cuando ella agarra el lado de la puerta.

"¿Por qué?" Es todo lo que dice, y en realidad, es una pregunta justa.

¿Por qué Kendall está aquí? ¿Por qué no podría haber hecho lo que Logan quería, mantenerse alejado.

"¿Usted es un viejo amigo de la escuela? ¿Está aquí por el funeral? No le hemos dicho a nadie..." Ella comienza de nuevo antes de que Kendall tenga la oportunidad de hablar "porque l-lo siento, pero es sólo para la familia"

El corazón de Kendall gotea, con la boca seca y va con los ojos amenazando con derramar lágrimas. Debe despedirse, debe hacerlo.

"Yo, yo no lo soy", tartamudea Kendall, mordiendo el labio inferior, "me puse en contacto con algunas personas de por aquí que dijeron acerca de un funeral... Y yo no soy un amigo de la escuela, pero conocía a su hijo muy bien... Estaba tan lamentado de oír hablar de la muerte y yo -. "

"Oh corazón" interrumpe, llegando a envolver sus brazos alrededor de marco delgado de Kendall cuando ella deja un par de lágrimas de su propio deslizamiento.

Kendall no puede creer que se trata de la misma mujer que le decía que fuera al infierno en el teléfono, no podía creer que era la mujer que alguna vez no le gustaría a su hijo como Logan fuera... Y, sin embargo Kendall sabía, en el momento en que pronunció su nombre, lo miraba como si fuera a gritar para que él fuera a la propiedad de Satanás. Y Kendall sabe que no sería porque él era gay, sería porque él es la razón de que su hijo está muerto.

"Lo siento mucho" solloza Kendall mientras tira hacia atrás, porque no quería llorar en el hombro de la mujer por un segundo, "Estoy lo estoy"

Ella sonríe tristemente llegando a tomar la mejilla de Kendall en su pequeña palma y cepillando las lágrimas de su suave piel pálida. "Está bien. Vamos a estar bien"

Kendall se puede decir que ella no cree sus propias palabras. Él puede ver que el dolor, la tristeza... la desesperación. Kendall casi se puede ver su corazón roto detrás de sus ojos y de su continuación, se da cuenta, que no puede hacerle esto a ella.

Toma la mano que aún descansa en la mejilla, llevándolo hacia abajo. Toma una respiración profunda y dejó que sus ojos verdes se concentraran en su chocolate como él dice, "Logan era _tan_ buena persona y las palabras nunca podrán describir cómo realmente, realmente siento que se ha ido." Kendall no se preocupa por la voz quebrada y su corazón rompiendo, inclinándose hacia adelante en lugar de presionar un suave beso en la frente de la señora Mitchell y susurrando: "Le deseo a su familia toda la felicidad del mundo Sra. Mitchell. Espero Logan está en paz ahora. "

Como lo había hecho, él levanta su mano a la cara para quitar las pocas lágrimas antes de que ella le de una suave sonrisa.

Ella deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras Kendall le da una suave sonrisa a cambio, envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de ella murmurando: "gracias". Y sin decir nada más, Kendall se da la vuelta, caminando por la ruta de la misma forma en que llegó y sin atreverse a mirar a la casa una vez más.

No más.

...

Joanna Mitchell observa el extraño con el pelo rubio oscuro y ojos verdes brillantes desaparecer por su camino, saliendo de su vida tan rápidamente. Sus piernas instan a correr, para detener al taxi y decirle la verdad.

Pero ella no puede.

El secreto está atrapado dentro de ella, pidiendo para salir pero está forzado hacia abajo con cada fibra de su ser.

Con un profundo suspiro, ella se vuelve, entrando en la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, recostándose contra la dura madera y dejando que sus ojos se aprieten, dispuestos a detener las lágrimas.

"¿Quién es, mamá?"

Joanna se ajusta a su cabeza, secándose las lágrimas que no dejan de caer y le da una sonrisa rota al chico igual de quebrado que está delante de ella.

"Sinceramente… no sé, Logan."


	14. Aleluya

Capítulo 14 - **Aleluya**

Los segundos recurren a un minuto, minutos a días, días a semanas. Una y otra vez, y así sigue hasta que no haya ninguna posibilidad de escapar de este infierno. Podría ser peor, podría estar muerto, y sin embargo... ¿tendría que ser realmente peor? Porque, en realidad, esa era la meta final después de todo.

Lo había intentado y había fracasado, tratando desesperadamente de no aferrarse a los últimos momentos finales de la vida que ya no quería. Y todavía no lo quería, mientras yacía aquí mirando el techo blanco opaco por encima de su cabeza. Piensa que tal vez podría dibujar las líneas de esta sala con los ojos cerrados, y con un lápiz en la mano podía pintar la imagen perfecta puramente de memoria.

Un rostro que podía dibujar en su sueño, después de que sus dedos habían pasado tantas horas trazando las líneas duras de esa mandíbula... la nariz larga... Podía captar la espesura de esas cejas con apenas sus dedos y la llamativa de esos ojos verdes que había caído en el amor cada día.

Pero eso era todo simplemente un recuerdo ahora, un recuerdo que todavía no estaba seguro de si era realidad o un sueño. Debía haberlo imaginado, seguramente, esas tres pequeñas palabras susurradas de "Te amo" no podrían haber sido reales. Y, sin embargo... Son tan claras en su cabeza, como un tambor implacable de dolor y pesar.

**-0-**

"¿Sabes dónde estás?"

"Sí".

"¿Sabes _quién_ eres?"

"Sí".

"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?"

"Detente".

"Disculpa-"

"Sólo detente, ¿ok? Obviamente, mi cerebro está funcionando completamente bien. Sé quién soy y sé quién es usted y por qué estoy aquí y cómo me metí en este estúpido lío de mierda."

"Ya veo. Así que, voy a dejarte hablar entonces ¿Quieres llevar a cabo esta sesión?"

"Deseo que esta reunión no estuviere sucediendo para ser honesto."

"¿Quieres decirme por qué maldeciste antes?"

"... ¿Eh?"

"Te conozco desde que eras un niño. Conozco los valores que tienes y lo que uno cree, ya sé que no está en tu naturaleza maldecir."

"Usted no sabe nada acerca de mí."

"Por el contrario, creo que sé un poco. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Porque tengo estarlo."

"Respuesta incorrecta. Inténtalo de nuevo."

"Estoy aquí porque yo traté de suicidarme."

"Bien. Ahora, ¿era tan difícil?"

"No. Creo que he llegado a aceptarlo."

"¿Enserio lo has hecho?"

"Sí. Tomé una hoja hacia mis muñecas porque quería morir. Eso es todo. Todo lo que hay."

"No, eso es exactamente por qué estás aquí. Porque nadie, simplemente se despierta por la mañana y decide que sería un buen día para poner fin a su vida. Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarle a lidiar con las decisiones que condujeron que hacer a ti mismo, para evitar que lo hagas de nuevo ".

"Ha."

"¿Qué es gracioso?"

"Todo el mundo me trata como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento."

"¿Lo estás?"

"No... No lo sé."

"¿Podemos hablar de Ken-"

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque yo no quiero hablar de él en este momento, gracias."

"¿Alguna vez quierrás hablar de él?"

"... No."

"¿Es la razón por la que -"

**"No."**

"Está bien admitir la derrota, ya sabes. Está bien admitir que estábamos equivocados sobre el amor, o lo que pensábamos que era el amor."

"E-él... él me amaba. Él me ama."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Porque él me lo dijo."

"La gente miente."

"¿De verdad quieres hablar conmigo acerca de la mentira? Vamos a hablar sobre el hecho de que todo el mundo a excepción de usted, mi familia y un puñado de médicos y enfermeras, piensan que estoy muerto."

"Yo sé que-"

"No, si vamos a hablar de mentira vamos a hablar sobre esto. Vamos a hablar de cómo, incluso después de casi perderme, mis padres todavía seguían avergonzados de todo lo que soy. Acerca de la forma en que prefieren decirle al mundo que estaba muerto en lugar de tenerme. Sobre cómo los vecinos y amigos de la infancia y la gente que ni siquiera conozco vienen a nuestra puerta cada día para dejar flores y decir tristes que están. Acerca de cómo mi padre se niega a creer que existiera debido a él, que morí en el baño esa noche hace cinco semanas. "

"Hay que entender que -"

"Y las mentiras siguen y no creo que pueda aguantar más. Todo el mundo piensa que yo intenté suicidarme porque... por Kendall... pero él es la razón por la que todavía estoy respirando hoy. Porque lo necesito, lo necesito más que nada y no puedo soportarlo y... él piensa que estoy muerto. Sé que trató de llamar a un par de veces, se que él hubiera llamado después de esa noche y yo sé lo que mi madre le habría dicho. A veces me enfermo con el pensamiento de que tal vez ha sido uno de los que llegó a mi puerta y mi madre no me lo permitió ver. Cuando suena el timbre es casi como un taladro ahora, voy donde mi habitación y no salgo hasta que no sepa que hayan "moros en la costa." ¿Y cómo mis padres posiblemente esperan que yo sea _cada vez mejor_, si son la razón por la que quiero morir?

Porque... No me importa lo que piensen que iba a Kendall, y no me importa lo que mi mamá trató de hacerme creer que iba hacia él, porque sé que me amaba con cada centímetro de su corazón. Sé que sin él me siento como que estoy viviendo mis días hasta que tenga la oportunidad de volver a morir. No quiero matarme porque yo no lo he hecho, o porque nunca voy a saber lo que se siente tener sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo. No quiero morir, porque él está en un mundo que no es el mío, yo quiero _vivir_ por todas esas razones. _Necesito_ saber que está vivo y que de vez en cuando tendrá un recuerdo de mi memoria. Lo necesito para ser feliz y encontrar a alguien para amar y cuidar y alguien que pueda dar todo lo que se merece. En 50 años del tiempo quiero mirar hacia atrás y tal vez compartir una lágrima con el chico que había conocido que "murió" en el nombre del amor, pero yo quiero que tenga una mano y una voz que le decía que él sigue siendo amado ahora.

Ojala... Deseo que pudiera ser yo. Me gustaría poder tener esa vida con él y vivir el resto de nuestros días, como yo creo que Dios nos quiere; juntos. Y deseo que pudiera ser todo lo que necesita, pero no lo soy. La razón por la que quiero morir no es por Kendall, es porque siento que no sirvo estar aquí. Siento que mi existencia no significa nada para esta tierra y... y eso es lo que es. Ni siquiera soporto mirarme en el espejo porque... esto es a lo que estoy destinado a ser. Quiero morir, porque, yo no quiero que Logan Mitchell exista. "


	15. Permitir el sabor de tus labios

_**Penúltimo capítulo! Ya solo uno mas para que esta increíble historia termine :c Cuando comencé a leer esta historia, no había alcanzado a leer estos últimos capítulos… y déjenme decirles que estoy muy choqueada con este así que… wow, disfruten! Oh! Y siganme en la cuenta personal de la pag de fanfic en Twitter (: **__** xlovelykogan**_

**-0-**

Capítulo 15 – _**Permitir el sabor de tus labios**_

"Hey vamos Kendall, la vida no es tan mala."

Kendall levanta la vista de la tabla de servilletas, los ojos verdes están nadando con lágrimas no derramadas mientras sonríe débilmente a su mejor amigo. A Kendall le gustaría poder creer que, la vida no era tan mala.

"Y bueno," dice James, sentándose frente al rubio para "ayudar" a él con la tarea sin sentido de doblar las servilletas blancas, "que ha todavía me tienes y a Carlos y -."

"Lo sé, James." Kendall intenta mantener la sonrisa, y no es que no encuentra consuelo y comodidad en el hecho de que todavía tiene una gran cantidad de personas que se preocupan por lo que acaba de...

"¿Puedo decir algo?" James le pregunta en voz baja, dejando las servilletas abajo y obligando a Kendall a hacer lo mismo. Kendall simplemente suspira, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y esperando otra conferencia de la vida de James.

James había estado tratando de ayudar, honestamente lo había estado, a lo largo de las últimas semanas Kendall cree que pudo haber verdaderamente enloquecido si él no tenía a James con él. Pero nada de esto podría realmente ayudar, nada de esto podría solucionar el agujero que era tan crudo y vacío dentro de su pecho.

"Yo sé que amabas a Logan -"

"James", advierte Kendall apretando sus puños. No puede soportar oír ese nombre, lo odia absolutamente.

"Escúchame, sólo por una vez, ¿de acuerdo?" James suspira, llegando a la mesa a tomar la mano de Kendall suavemente. "Yo sé que amabas a Logan, y no te estoy preguntando o diciéndote que te motives, porque sé que es imposible. Pero tienes que entender Kendall, Logan está en paz ahora. Sé que no es así en comparación con tenerlo vivo y respirando, pero si odiaba su vida para que lo tomara... Seguramente debe ser feliz ahora. Creo que podría haber sido feliz contigo, sé que podría haber sido feliz contigo, pero Logan estaba haciendo lo que creía que era lo correcto. No puedes culparte por lo que ha pasado, porque sé que te amaba Kendall".

"¿Entonces por qué," ahoga Kendall, "¿por qué me dejó?"

Una masa comienza a formarse en la garganta de James. Se mueve del asiento, cada vez más cerca de Kendall hasta que pueda llegar a la mano para tomar la cara del chico, el otro todavía abrochado firmemente con Kendall, ya que obliga a los ojos verdes que miran.

"Kendall, quitarse la vida no es algo que lo decidió durante la noche. Esto era algo dentro de Logan por un largo tiempo, tienes que dejar de pensar que esto es por tu culpa."

Kendall está llorando ahora, incapaz de detener las lágrimas y de golpear el pulgar de James en la mejilla. "¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! ¡No es justo! Le habría ayudado y amado y podríamos haber enfrentado al mundo juntos... Y sé que es una locura, sé que no debí haber amado tanto a alguien en realidad lo que fue un corto período de tiempo, pero - "

"Pero eso es amor, Kendall. Eso es de lo que se trata el amor. No se trata de estar en la relación más larga o la relación más feliz, se trata de la forma en que tu corazón se siente ¿Cuál es esa cita... El de la -. Uf Logan lo sabría... El versículo de la Biblia sobre el amor y la paciencia - "

"El amor es paciente..." Susurra Kendall, tomando la mano de James de la cara "El amor es bondadoso. El amor no tiene envidia... No es arrogante o grosero. El amor no insiste en su propia manera. No se irrita, no guarda rencor. El amor todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera... aguanta todas las cosas... "

Kendall rompe entonces, el corazón se rompe y las lágrimas caen cuando James lanza sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros estrechos.

"Está bien Kendall," James susurra, pasándole una mano por el cabello de Kendall suavemente, "Todo va a estar bien."

"É-el me lo dijo" tartamudea Kendall con los dedos temblorosos en la camisa de James. "Una noche, le rogué que él se viniera a sentar conmigo en el jardín detrás de la casa y él... Estábamos hablando de nada yo estaba haciéndole b-bromas acerca de la Biblia y me dijo que no era tan mala y empezó a decirme que el verso y él... Me tomó la mano junto a la suya en la hierba y él me habló de amor y- mierda. Lo he jodido James. ¡He perdido la única cosa que me alguna vez me importó y nunca va a volver! Perdí el amor de mi vida y nunca va a volver".

James se apresura a inclinarse hacia atrás, tomando la cara de Kendall con ambas manos para levantar la cabeza y los obliga a estar frente a frente, cara a cara. "Escúchame", dice, en voz baja y tratando de no llorar mientras observa que Kendall se desmorona ante sus ojos "Kendall, eres una persona tan hermosa. Todo en ti es hermoso y sincero y maravilloso y te mereces tener una vida increíble, y lo harás, porque nunca he conocido a nadie como tú Kendall Knight. Sé que has perdido a Logan, lo sé, pero no has perdido lo que eres en el interior. Eres inteligente, amable, divertido y dulce y eres tan increíblemente leal y honesto y te quiero, ¿si?"

Kendall no puede evitarlo, ni siquiera pensar cuando él lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello y aprieta sus labios contra los de James. Está desesperado y es difícil y es la manera de hacer frente a Kendall. James le besa la espalda porque sabe que Kendall necesita esto. Él trae el rubio más cerca de él, besándolo con tanta fuerza. Ambos saben que esto no es un beso de amor. Ellos saben que lo que es, es una manera de hacer frente, de una manera de lidiar con el dolor que desgarra a través del cuerpo de Kendall como los fragmentos de vidrio hasta que se está quemando y sangrando en el suelo de madera. Kendall necesita la conexión, necesita la sensación de seguridad y tiene que saber que no está solo.

A Kendall le gusta James, más que nada, pero no como él amó a Logan.

Kendall suspira en la boca de James, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para desconectar los labios y descansar sus frentes juntas.

"Lo siento," Kendall murmura, sonriendo ligeramente.

"No lo estés", James susurra: "Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti."

Kendall besa a James de nuevo con rapidez antes de que desenreda los dedos del pelo negro, reclinándose en su asiento y colapsando de la cabeza hacia abajo en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Y fue entonces cuando Kendall sabe que no hay esperanza para su cordura ahora, porque el chico con el pelo castaño, de hoyuelos profundos, una mochila al hombro y las lágrimas en sus mejillas que está parado ahí, no puede ser lo que él piensa que es.

No puede ser Logan.

**-0-**

_**24 horas antes.**_

_"Te enviaremos un poco lejos, Logan."_

Esas palabras fueron el principio del fin. Se decía que eran tan a la ligera, como si estuviera haciendo un comentario sobre el tiempo del día, pero Logan sabía que era el juego.

Sólo había oído fragmentos después de eso, las palabras como "centro de tratamiento" y "condicionamiento religioso". Él sabía lo que esto significaba.

Logan habría discutido, hubiera dicho que estaba mejorando y que todo iba a estar bien, pero estaba harto de mentir. Así que mantuvo la cabeza agachada, se miró las manos mientras sus padres le dijeron acerca de su nuevo "hogar", y sabía exactamente lo que era. Un lugar en el que obtendría la mierda de él sólo por ser _diferente_. Pero... Logan estaba empezando a darse cuenta de algo, tal vez no fue diferente, tal vez era exactamente lo que estaba destinado a ser...

Esa noche, Logan se encuentra despierto en la cama, piensa en la última cosa en su mente mientras pasa sus dedos sobre las cicatrices profundas ahora curativas en sus muñecas. Logan odia esas cicatrices, odia que siempre habrá un recordatorio de lo que le hizo a sí mismo... cómo lo consiguió. Y sabe que si va a este lugar, si es enviado lejos, no va a estar fallando la próxima vez.

"Hola Logan".

Los ojos de Logan se abren de golpe, mirando hacia el lado vacío de la cama y los cierra de nuevo rápidamente, porque él sabe que esto es un sueño.

"Logan, habla conmigo."

"No," Logan casi llora, poniendo las manos sobre los ojos como un niño pequeño "no eres real, no estás aquí."

Y no, Kendall no está ahí, no es nada, pero no le impide invadir la locura de Logan en lo que ahora se siente como todas las noches.

"Te prometí que siempre estaría aquí", susurra la voz, y Logan casi puede sentir los dedos agarrando alrededor de su muñeca. "Te dije que mi corazón siempre será tuyo y el tuyo mío, así que... Yo siempre estoy contigo, Logan. Lo prometí."

Logan no quiere estar loco, y tal vez no lo está, pero no le impide abrir un ojo no abierto al menos a mirar en ese imaginario de color verde brillante que está nadando constantemente frente a su visión.

"Vuelve a mí", susurra Kendall, "te necesito".

"Yo también te necesito," Logan clama a nadie, deseando tan desesperadamente que esto fuera un sueño.

"No dejes que te manden lejos, no dejes que cambien lo que eres. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije una de las primeras veces que hablamos? _Si no abres los ojos a lo que realmente quieres, vas a quedar ciego"._

Las manos de Logan llegan a la oscuridad, aferrándose a las sábanas vacías en que lo desea que Kendall fuera. Necesita a Kendall. Y él ha estado tratando de seguir adelante y decirse a sí mismo que esto era lo mejor, pero... Pero, ¿y cómo se siente? ¿Acaso eso importa? Porque tal vez esta aquí y se siente como si su alma estuviera siendo comido vivo todos los días... ¿No era lo correcto?

Porque Logan quería a Kendall. Quería estar en los brazos de Kendall de nuevo, quería sentir los largos dedos de Kendall por el pelo y susurrándole al oído que lo amaba. Quería despertar cada mañana con Kendall a su lado, trazar un dedo por la mandíbula y ver sus largas pestañas. Quería sentir los labios de Kendall en los suyos, quería mantenerlos allí por toda la eternidad y nunca soltarlos. Quería amar a Kendall para siempre y cuando esta vida se lo permitiría, nadie iba a detenerlo ya.

"Voy para allá Kendall."

**-0-**

La mano de Logan tiembla, tomando alrededor de la manilla de la puerta principal de su casa, la sensación de cada crujido y cada sonido que va a ser uno de sus padres o un hermano saltando por las escaleras para escapar de él.

Desde que su casa ha sido la prisión...

Pero no estaba en casa ya.

Logan puede oír prácticamente su corazón latiendo en su pecho mientras abre la puerta, respirando con dificultad mientras se sale al porche que parece casi gritar debajo de su paso. El aire cálido de la noche golpea la cara tan pronto como él está fuera, y respira el aire que casi le había sido negado durante casi dos meses.

Él cierra la puerta detrás de él y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, tratando de empujar el dolor de huir de su corazón. Logan no se arrepiente de su decisión de dejar y empezar su vida de nuevo, pero no importa lo que le ha sucedido con su familia, no importa que tan muerto estaba con ellos... Todavía eran su familia. Y no lo hace -

"¿Logan?"

Los huesos de Logan casi salen de su piel, y se da la vuelta tan rápido que casi se cae. Siente como si el mismo diablo le ha golpeado ligeramente en el hombro, y así, puede ser también.

"¿M-mamá?"

Logan está temblando incontrolablemente por este punto, apretando las correas de su mochila mientras su mamá está en el banco de madera en el porche delantero. Ella abre la boca para hablar, probablemente para preguntar qué está pasando, pero toma su totalidad de dos segundos para entenderlo.

Ella le pregunta de todos modos, "¿qué estás haciendo Logan?"

"Yo-yo - yo - yo soy -"

"He estado sentado aquí casi todas las noches, apenas puedo dormir", interrumpe Joanna, volviendo a sentarse en el banquillo. Logan deja de respirar, aflojando el agarre en su bolsa y pasa a sentarse al lado de su mamá.

"Siempre supe que eras diferente. Desde una edad muy temprana, pude ver algo en ti que era diferente. Mientras el resto de los niños pequeños estaban probando para el equipo de fútbol, tú me estabas rogando que me uniera al coro de la iglesia y preguntándome si podías poner el lápiz labial en mis labios. Yo había pensando en eso en ese momento, yo lo atribuyo a la infancia y supongo... Yo no quería que fueras diferente, Logan. Quería que fueras como sus hermanos y todos los otros niños y yo quería que fueras feliz y yo... yo quería que pensaras que era lo mejor para ti, sólo quería que fueras normal. "

"Pero mamá," dice Logan rápidamente, mirándola a los ojos "Yo _no_ soy diferente, tal vez soy exactamente a lo que estoy destinado a ser. Todo el mundo es diferente y único y maravilloso a su manera, y ¿por qué tenemos que ser como los demás? Traté de decirme a mí mismo por tanto tiempo que yo era algo diferente a lo que realmente era, me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo, porque yo quería ser lo que tú y papá y todo el mundo pensó que estaba en lo cierto. Pero me estoy dando cuenta ahora que no tengo que cambiar para nadie. Si yo quiero ser feliz... Tengo que ser quien soy y lo que me hace feliz. "

"Yo no quiero que te mueras Logie."

Su cabeza cae en sus manos como ella empieza a llorar, sus hombros temblaban visiblemente. "Yo no quiero que seas quien eres, pero yo no quiero que te mueras."

"Vas a matarme si me envías mamá", le susurra Logan, "no se puede cambiar lo que soy. ¡Tienes que dejar que me vaya!"

"Los chicos no nacen para que les gusten otros chicos! ¡No está bien!"

"¡Estoy enamorado mamá!" Logan casi grita de nuevo: "No se trata de enamorarse de una persona que tenga el pelo largo y las curvas suaves, no se trata de enamorarse de alguien a quién la sociedad ve y acepta y que ciertamente no es lo que la Biblia me dice es correcto. El amor es amor, mamá, y eso es lo que es para mí. No me enamoré de Kendall porque él es un chico, me enamoré de él por ser quien es, y me gustaría que pudieras entender eso. "

Ella niega con la cabeza entre las manos, negándose a creer las palabras que habla con ella.

"Lo amo mamá y nada va a cambiar eso ahora, voy a estar con él."

Logan se encuentra en el asiento, ajusta la mochila y tomar una respiración profunda mientras se vuelve a dejar a su madre todavía sollozando. Pero como él lo hace, ella salta, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo en estrecha.

"Eres mi bebé Logan," llora, levantando una mano a la mejilla mientras las lágrimas caen, "Te amo."

"Si realmente me amas mamá" Logan dice en voz baja, tratando de no llorar, "pídeme quedarme, pídeme quedarme y no mandarme lejos. Acaríciame y ámame y me acéptame por quien soy... ¿Puedes hacer eso mamá? Si quieres que me quede, si me amas, pídemelo".

Logan sabe la respuesta, sabe que en la forma en que sus ojos cae y el pecho tira por los sollozos, sabe esto es un adiós ahora.

Se inclina hacia delante para presionar un beso en la frente, dejando que sus ojos se cierren por un momento mientras una lágrima de su propia cae suavemente por su mejilla.

"Dile a Rachel que la amo y que no tengo que estar muerto para ella si ella no quiere y... mamá, siempre te amaré, siempre voy a ser tu hijo y nada va a cambiarlo, pero esto es un adiós ahora".

Ella simplemente asiente con la cabeza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él con rapidez durante una fracción de segundo antes de que deje que Logan camine, dando un paso atrás para secarse los ojos y susurra, "ser feliz, Logan."

**-0-**

Logan había sentido como si hubiera pasado por el infierno y de vuelta en el momento en que sale de la cabina en la concurrida calle de Los Ángeles. Casi había olvidado lo ocupado y luminoso que LA era.

Él le da una nota de agradecimiento al taxista rápido, sintiendo lástima por el pobre hombre que casi lo había llevado por toda la ciudad. Cuando Logan había llegado a LAX se sentía como un hombre muerto, consiguiendo absolutamente nada de dormir la noche anterior. El primer vuelo no fue hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, hizo que Logan quisiera golpear una pared, pero al final no le importaba, ni siquiera le importa que se cambien los horarios, porque iba a ver a Kendall, y eso es lo único que le importaba ahora.

El único que no contaba con Kendall era que no estaba en casa.

Logan casi había trabajado a sí mismo en un ataque de nervios en el momento en que estaba parado en la puerta frontal de la pequeña casa que casi había olvidado. Había ahorrado una rápida mirada a su viejo lugar, pero el momento fue breve.

Su mano tembló cuando noqueó en silencio en la puerta.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

No hubo respuesta.

Logan había permanecido racional, dejando que su cerebro recordara que el trabajo de Kendall estaba en la ciudad. Logan casi hizo un salto cuando se acordó del nombre del restaurante, y corriendo fuera de la casa de Kendall dio vuelta a la carretera principal. Pensó que la suerte estaba de su lado cuando la misma cabina permaneció estacionada en la acera y abrió la puerta antes de saltar dentro. El conductor había sobresaltado, casi dejando caer el periódico en la mano que había decidido leer antes de ir a trabajar.

Logan había soltado el nombre y las proximidades de la ciudad que él sabía que era y se sentía como que casi podía pasar por encima del asiento y besar al conductor cuando dijo que sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

Cuando el taxi estaba en la ciudad, Logan había mirado por la ventana, observando todas las luces, todo el movimiento, todo el color. Cuando llegó primero a Los Ángeles no tenía sentido para él, todo se sentía como puntos, puntos que no tenían sentido y ningún patrón pero ahora... Ahora tenía sentido, lo vio todo claramente.

Así como él mira el letrero del edificio en el que sabe que Kendall está dentro, estaba comenzando a llorar. Por primera vez en meses, éstos no son lágrimas de tristeza o arrepentimiento, son lágrimas de alivio... de amor y de felicidad y de alegría y -

Es casi demasiado. Pero él mismo va hacia adelante de todos modos.

Logan había repetido este momento en su cabeza más de mil veces en el espacio de unas pocas horas, la idea de ver la cara de Kendall, poder tocarlo, sentirlo... Para estar en los brazos de Kendall, una vez más y para que Kendall sepa que está vivo... Tiene a Logan casi enfermizo con el pensamiento.

Así que cuando se abre la puerta, las piernas como el plomo y el corazón como el fuego, al instante siente su alma romper...

La vista ante era uno que nunca había pensado que alguna vez iba a ver.

El amor de su vida besando a otra persona.


	16. Tu Atmosfera

_**Si tan solo hubiera leído este capítulo antes de traducirlo…**_

**-0-**

Capítulo 16 - _**Tu Atmósfera.**_

Si esto fuera una película, Logan piensa que tal vez habría sido diferente. Tal vez podría haber estado lloviendo, sin un sonido, pero las gotas están golpeando el pavimento duro, y tal vez Kendall hubiera estado usando una camisa blanca que ondeaba al viento. Espera, ok tal vez no es una película, sino una novela romántica. Kendall aparecería en su caballo blanco y Logan estaba a sus pies, tirando de él en sus brazos y besarlo con tanta fuerza que todo el mundo se derrite en la nada. Ni la lluvia, ni el pueblo, ni el zumbido de la ciudad podrían interrumpir este momento. Si esto fuera una película, Logan piensa que tal vez sería un final feliz.

Pero así es la vida.

Los ojos de Kendall miran a Logan y se puede decir que el rubio piensa que está perdiendo la razón. Y Logan en realidad no lo culpa, porque bueno, se supone que ha muerto. Qué es exactamente la razón por lo que Logan siente... nada. Tal vez si Kendall había mantenido la promesa que esperar por él, para siempre, Logan estaría molesto, dolido y enojado y todas esas cosas horribles que simplemente no tienen la energía, pero Kendall nunca hizo ninguna promesa a un hombre muerto.

Logan había imaginado este momento muchas veces en su cabeza, tal vez no tan grande como los caballos blancos y lluvia torrencial, pero él había imaginado tan claro como el día, cada centímetro y cada toque para llenar los rincones de su mente hasta que estuviera lleno de todo lo que le había sido negado durante tanto tiempo.

Amor.

Logan cierra los ojos por un segundo, y al instante se desea que no. Cuando sus párpados se cierran, se imagina a sí mismo corriendo a los brazos de Kendall, capturando esos labios sobre él y esas dos pequeñas palabras que le susurran al oído... y realmente, él está tan cerca.

Tan cerca, pero tan lejos.

Es James quien habla primero y Logan está un poco agradecido por ello, no creo que pueda escuchar a Kendall. Todavía no.

"¿Logan?"

Logan simplemente asiente con la cabeza, sin apartar y con sus ojos en Kendall. Observa como las respiraciones cortas escapan en los labios del chico más alto, recuerda cómo fue a besar esos labios. Desearía poder besarlos de nuevo... Sólo una última vez.

Tal vez nunca necesitaría escuchar a Kendall volver a hablar, porque sabe lo que Kendall está diciendo, sintiendo y gritando detrás de esos ojos verdes que brillan al borde de las lágrimas. Hay palabras de tristeza o lamento... de verdades, de pérdida, de dolor, de incredulidad, de... amor. Hay tanto amor detrás de esos ojos que Logan cree que podría gritar.

Él no quiere que sea así.

Logan abre la boca para hablar, pero la cierra de nuevo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que descansan en la punta de la lengua. Pero en realidad, ¿que se suponía que iba a decir?

_"Hola, así que... no estoy muerto."_

O,__

"Te extrañé."

"Te extrañé" ni siquiera comienza a cubrirlo.

Así que en lugar de hablar, Logan da vuelta. Da la vuelta rápidamente y corre fuera del restaurante. Porque a lo mejor no era el lugar donde Logan estaba destinado a estar. Había pasado tanto tiempo diciéndose a sí mismo que era lo correcto, de estar con Kendall de nuevo, pero se da cuenta ahora que Kendall se ha mudado con su vida.

Y no lo culpa por eso.

Logan desea haber podido tener una despedida adecuada, de nuevo, que éste se quedaría sin arrepentimiento con sólo palabras de amor y los mejores deseos. Pero Logan y Kendall nunca fueron esa perfecta historia de amor... ellos no volverían a funcionar

Y tal vez ... tal vez eso está bien. Porque el amor nunca -

"¡Logan, espera!"

Logan casi se estanca en el suelo cuando da la vuelta, los brazos de Kendall llegar a apoderarse de él para no caer otra vez, o tal vez para que no siga corriendo. Logan no está seguro.

"'Logan, espera" "Kendall repite con una sonrisa triste en los labios:" No creía que esas serían las primeras palabras que te hablaría. "

Logan le gustaría poder hablar, desearía poder decir algo en vez de mirar al chico que le cambió la vida con lágrimas que se escapan en la esquina de sus ojos.

"Tengo tantas cosas que quiero decir, que necesito decir", susurra Kendall, Logan tira más cerca hasta que el espacio entre ellos es inexistente.

Logan respira profundamente, dejando que Kendall llene sus pulmones. Casi había olvidado el olor de la miel, la canela, la sensación de saber que todo va a estar bien ahora... el olor de la casa. Porque eso es lo que Kendall era, y eso es todo lo que alguna vez iba a ser, él iba a ser el calor y la felicidad y la alegría y... y todo lo que Logan nunca podría tener.

"Yo-yo," Logan prácticamente se ahoga, sus dedos en los brazos de Kendall apretándolo fuerte, "no sé qué decir."

Los ojos de Logan se ensanchan cuando Kendall se echa a reír, una lágrima rodando por la mejilla del rubio mientras exhala, "He echado tanto de menos tu voz."

A su pesar, Logan medio sonríe. "¿Por qué te ríes?"

Kendall niega con la cabeza, las risas derramados de sus labios pronto se convierten en llanto mientras sus ojos se cierran y tiembla el labio inferior, los hombros temblaban mientras él tiraba de Logan y enterraba su cara en el chico del pelo desordenado.

Logan no puede evitar no mantener a junto a él Kendall, no lo puede evitar ni un poco, así que cuando Kendall se rompe, también lo hace.

Se quedan así durante un tiempo, los dedos de Logan se aferran a la parte delantera de la camisa suave de Kendall, ya que ambos gritan entre sí. Logan sabe que la gente los pasa, que la vida les pasa, pero no hay nada para él. No hay nada más que los labios apretados contra su pelo y los dedos agarrando a su espalda. Es en este momento que Logan se da cuenta que tal vez Kendall lo necesitaba demasiado.

**-0-**

_"¿En qué piensas Logie Bear?"_

Logan mira a Kendall con el ceño fruncido, el lápiz largo corre entre sus dedos y comienza a masticarlo con sus dientes en un estado de nerviosismo.

Kendall suspira, colocando su revista en el sofá y levantándose alrededor de la parte posterior de la mesa del comedor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del torso de Logan. Logan no puede dejar de retorcerse con una risita (algo varonil) cuando Kendall comienza a esparcir besos en el cuello antes de descansar su barbilla en el mismo lugar.

"No, en serio" dice Kendall suavemente ahora, "¿qué pasa?"

"Es esta carta," suspira Logan, "No se qué escribir."

"Hmmm, bueno..." Kendall murmulla, llegando a trazar las letras claramente impresas en el papel blanco brillante, "es para tu mamá, ¿verdad?"

"Sí... es su cumpleaños, y me permiten escribir una carta. Pero... simplemente no sé qué decir."  
Kendall se ríe en el cuello de Logan "eso es gracioso."

Frunce el ceño de Logan, "¿por qué?"

"Porque tú sabes, como, llamarla y eso es romper las reglas y no quieres romper las reglas, pero aquí estás... Decir que estás en la misa de medianoche, mientras que un hombre realmente está besando tu cuello."

"Ha. Muy divertido", responde Logan en un tono monótono, pero tratando de no sonreír cuando Kendall se inclina hacia adelante para cortar en la línea de su mandíbula.

Con un suspiro dramático, Kendall se pone de pie para agarrar la parte de atrás de la silla y se arrastra hacia atrás lo suficiente como para que pueda moverse alrededor de él para sentarse en las piernas de Logan. Logan gruñe en el peso, no acostumbrados a tener 160 libras + en el regazo de una vez. Pero Logan no dejará de notar la ironía de que, sabiendo que esto es completamente característico por su "relación", para que los brazos de Kendall se pongan alrededor de su cuello y sienta en su regazo como un niño pequeño.

"Te preocupas demasiado Logie Bear" Kendall susurra contra sus labios, el espacio entre ellos están separados por sólo el golpe de la nariz y el enganche de sus respiraciones pesadas.

"Algunas veces pienso que no te preocupas lo suficiente."

"No quiero que te preocupes lo suficiente para los dos de nosotros" Kendall sonríe tristemente, jugando con los cortos mechones de cabello en la nuca de pelo de Logan, "Sólo quiero que seas feliz."

"Pero yo... Hay tantas cosas de qué preocuparse todo el tiempo, es un temor constante de nunca acabar... supongo."

Logan baja los ojos de la mirada de Kendall. Una parte de él odia, odia lo fácil que es ser él mismo en torno a Kendall, lo que es casi tan fácil como respirar para que el contenido de su corazón se derrame en el aire de Kendall pero, si él está siendo honesto... no odia eso.

"Hey, Logan"Kendall susurra, colocando una mano debajo de la mandíbula de Logan para levantar la vista y mirar en el chocolate preocupado, "¿Confías en mí?"

Va en contra de un mejor juicio de Logan para decir "sí", pero lo hace de todos modos.

"Nunca que te estreses o que te preocupes o que estés molesto o asustado, o... mientras estés conmigo, e incluso si no estás... yo siempre voy a querer ver esa sonrisa y escuchar esa risa, yo siempre voy a querer que seas feliz. Y si eso significa que te protegeré de todos los monstruos fuera de la puerta principal, entonces eso es lo que haré".

"¿Monstruos?" Sonríe Logan, sus mejillas ruborizadas un tono entrañable de rosa cuando Kendall levanta el pulgar a la esquina de los ojos para quitar una sola lágrima perdida.

"Grandes monstruos" Kendall confirma, tocando la nariz de Logan con el dedo " porque no quiero que te asustes."

Logan asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tirando de Kendall en sus brazos para enterrar su cara en su pecho duro. Kendall se permanece fijado, besando la parte superior de la cabeza y pasando una mano consoladora en su espalda.

"No sé lo que haría sin ti Kendall Knight," Logan murmura en camisa a cuadros " Creo que siempre te voy a necesitar. "

Kendall simplemente susurra a cambio, "yo siempre te voy a necesitar también."

**-0-**

"K-Kendall" Logan prácticamente se ahoga en el pecho del rubio, "Kendall necesitamos... ¿necesitamos hablar? Yo- yo no sé qué decir."

"Yo sólo - Sólo quiero abrazarte", susurra Kendall, "por favor".

Logan quiere llorar, _"eso es todo lo que quiero también" o "que siempre me sostengas"_ pero... que no puede.

"Por favor", Logan se repite de nuevo, pero por una razón completamente diferente "por favor, simplemente, no hay mucho que decir y me preocupa que no hay suficiente tiempo para decirlo."

Kendall se apoya en ese entonces, sin molestarse en levantar la mano a sus ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas en sus mejillas manchadas.

"Qué" respira, "¿qué quieres decir 'no hay tiempo suficiente'? No voy a dejarte ir otra vez, no estoy - "

"Por favor", Logan intenta de nuevo con voz desesperada, "Por favor, sólo quiero - sólo tenemos que hablar."

Kendall deja escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo, tomando la mano de Logan en la suya y llevándolo a la parte trasera del restaurante donde trabaja Kendall. Logan cree que tal vez este no sea el lugar más adecuado para una conversación sobre la vida y el amor y adiós, pero lo sigue por el callejón lateral de todos modos, con los ojos fijos en sus pies.

Manera de matar a un estado de ánimo.

Pero cuando la vuelta de la esquina en una zona abierta y Logan levanta los ojos, ni siquiera resiste el instinto inicial de jadear con los dedos apretando alrededor de Kendall. Logan de repente siente ganas de llorar, y no está muy seguro de por qué, a menos que es, porque esto podría ser solo cómodamente el lugar más hermoso que haya visto jamás.

Es un patio, está claro. La primera cosa que Logan ve son las flores, cientos de ellas, llenando el área pequeña hasta que esté casi a punto de reventar con la luz y el color y la alegría y - que curiosamente recuerda a Logan de las flores que rodean la casa de Kendall.

Hay un pequeño arco en el medio, siguiendo por un pequeño camino a una fuente de agua aún más pequeña, el suave goteo del agua directamente a través de los huesos de Logan. Y Logan puede imaginar todo tan perfectamente también, puede imaginar que el sol cae y la luna se eleva, puede imaginarse las luces brillan en los árboles y en el arco que ilumina la zona en luz suave cuando las personas comen, beben y ríen y bailan en la noche.

Es todo... tan hermoso.

"Es bonito, ¿no?" Kendall dijo para sí mismo, rompiendo a Logan de su propia mente y de nuevo a la tierra, a la realidad.

Logan sólo asiente con la cabeza, la respiración se acelera cuando Kendall lo lleva hacia el arco y a ese pequeño camino hecho de piedras. Logan puede ver con más claridad, puede ver el asiento de dos personas junto a la fuente de agua, el metal en la parte posterior que se teje en forma de corazones y flores y en otros diseños que se ajustan a lo extraño.

"La mayoría de las personas cenan aquí", dice Kendall suavemente, llegando a pasar los dedos a través de la pequeña corriente de agua "pero a veces tenemos fiestas y funciones y cosas también. En realidad, el propietario se casó aquí."

Y fue entonces cuando Logan quiere gritar, quiere maldecir a Kendall y a su cerebro mientras se cumple con la imagen detrás de los ojos de él mientras Kendall susurra: _"Acepto."_

No.

"¿Podemos sentarnos?" Logan dice rápidamente, tirando de la mano de Kendall a unirse a él en el banco y para cortar desesperadamente de las bodas de flores y fuentes de agua.

"Hay muchas cosas que quiero decir", dice Kendall cuando Logan empieza a abrir la boca "pero voy a dejarte ir primero, si quieres."  
Logan contempla, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y los ojos verdes de Kendall entrenado en la suya.

"Así que, no morí."

Logan casi se golpea a sí mismo por lo tonto que es, lo que es una manera horrible de empezar esto, pero su cerebro se da cuenta que es la más lógica. Se queda mirando sus manos, sabiendo que Kendall no lo interrumpirá aún, sabiendo que no puede mirar a Kendall todavía.

"No he muerto... pero, de alguna manera... yo no estaba en un buen lugar y yo -. Me sentí como - Yo, yo no me sentía como si no hubiera otra opción para mí. Sé que usted llamaste, mi mamá no me lo dijo, pero yo sabía que lo hiciste, y yo sabía que ella te había dicho que había muerto... sabía que ella habría hecho pensar que era culpa tuya. Y odiaba que hubieras pensado que había muerto... pero entonces, supongo, la muerte era lo que yo quería, así que no creo que me lo merezca sentir -. De todos modos mis padres no me llevaron al hospital. Un médico vino a nuestra casa y c-cosió mis muñecas, me dio medicamentos para que no consiguiera cualquier tipo de infección o - uf ¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto?"

"Por favor", susurra Kendall, "Por favor continúa."

"Incluso en la cara de la muerte, mis padres realmente no se preocuparon por mí. Había perdido mucha sangre, casi me había muerto y a ellos... no les importaba. Por supuesto casi haberme perdido pudo haber sido duro, supongo, pero no se puede comparar con el miedo de las personas que se enteren que yo había tratado de morir. En su lugar... en cambio, les dijeron a todos que había muerto. Pasé muchas noches despierto en la cama pensando que no hubieran haber hecho eso, realmente no tenía ningún sentido, pero creo que es lo que siempre quisieron. Soy su mayor vergüenza y que quería deshacerme de eso. "

Logan toma un momento para respirar, su cabeza ahora tan confusa y llena de gente que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para notar que Kendall prácticamente aplastar los dedos con los suyos.

"Era más fácil para ellos para fingir que estaba muerto" Logan continúa, "porque se les hizo más fácil para olvidarme. Escuchar a la gente venir a la casa, escuchar a mi madre hablar por teléfono y decirle a la gente estaba m-muerto, no creo que es algo que nunca vaya a acostumbrarme. Y yo -. ".

"Fui", susurra Kendall rápidamente: "Fui a Texas."

Los ojos de Logan se apoderan de entonces, la conexión con Kendall y tratando muy duro para no dejar que todo se desmorone. Por supuesto, Kendall había llegado para él, por supuesto que tenía, ¿cómo podría Logan haber dudado eso? Kendall había prometido una vez que lo siguiera hasta los confines de la tierra, por qué habría de venir a despedirme ser diferente.

"¿Sería extraño que decir... que lo sé?" Susurra Logan a cambio, de manera inconsciente (pero si él está siendo honesto) que se mueve más cerca de Kendall.

"Quiero decir", dice rápidamente, "Tenía la sensación de que ibas de venir... no sé. Como que tal vez había una pequeña parte de mí diciendo que tal vez un pequeña parte de ti no había renunciado completamente ... "

"Yo no quería creerlo," Kendall casi ahoga a cabo. "Me sentí como... Ok, así el pensamiento de perderte, perderte en realidad, es algo que no quiero volver a experimentar en toda mi vida, y sí, era horrible más allá de las palabras, pero había ese pedazo de mí que sentía diferente... Me sentí como si sería diferente si realmente habrías dejado esta Tierra supongo. Así que cuando -. "

"Espera," interrumpe Logan, apretando la mano de Kendall a correr el pulgar en los nudillos duros, "Tengo que terminar lo que tengo que decir. Por favor."

Suspira Kendall "Ok".

"Gracias", le susurra medio Logan, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. "Kendall... Pasé mucho tiempo en Texas odiándome, odiando lo que hice para mí mismo… Lo que te hice... Y si soy honesto, te odiaba demasiado" Logan se ríe, apenas, haciendo caso omiso de la forma del corazón de Kendall que se hunde detrás de los ojos. "Quiero decir que, en la forma más egoísta... Odiaba lo que me habías hecho y empecé a dejarme creer que tal vez realmente me habías corrompido, que no estaría mintiendo en mi cama mirando el techo días después. Odiando mi existencia si no fuera por ti. Así que sí, una parte de mí que te odiaba, se resintieron aún; odiaban lo mucho que quería volar de regreso a Los Ángeles sólo para que yo pudiera darte un puñetazo en la cara. Que se rompiera tu nariz y la mandíbula perfecta y labios rojos carnosos que siempre he querido besar... Después mi mamá me habló de esa apuesta - no me mires así, por supuesto que sé de tu estúpida apuesta para ver si se podías follar al niño Mormón-.. Sí después de que ella me dijo que te odiaba. Me debatía entre el deseo de suicidarme o venir y mostrarte exactamente lo que habías hecho para mí, lo mucho que me habías destruido cuanto lo hicisteis Kendall. Me mataste".

Logan toma una respiración profunda, inhalando el olor de las flores, del agua, del sol, de Kendall.

Los ojos de Kendall están buscando en su propia, roto, destruido, muerto, completamente y verdaderamente destrozado al escuchar las palabras que él nunca había querer esuchado.

"¿Qué es lo que- yo no - por favor." Solloza Kendall. "¿Estás dejándome ir?"

"Todavía no he terminado", susurra Logan, cepillando las lágrimas por la mejilla de Kendall con el pulgar. "Kendall escúchame. Por favor." Pero Kendall no lo escucha, siente que cada parte de él rompen y se caen a pedazos, no puede siquiera centrarse en los ojos suplicantes ante él.

"Por favor", Logan intenta de nuevo, esta vez con mayor predominio en el tono que Kendall había oído, forzando su visión fija y el aliento que parar cuando Logan tiene sus ojos con los suyos.

"Kendall", el moreno respira lentamente, con la nariz que casi choca contra el del rubio, "No traté de matarme por ti."

Kendall deja escapar un aliento, deja salir todo, cae en los brazos de Logan y enterrar su cara en el cuello del hombre. "Oh Dios, oh Dios", murmura "tu, no, dijiste que yo soy la razón por la que - te maté, yo -"

"No," Logan intenta no llorar a sí mismo cuando levanta la cabeza de Kendall de su pecho, "tienes que escuchar. Mataste a la parte de mí que no quería ser. La persona que odiaba, que se resentía por ti, era la persona que había intentado ser casi toda mi vida, la persona que se desarrolló entre el verdadero yo. Estaba asustado y solo y avergonzado... Era un cobarde. No estaba orgulloso de quién era o quien amaba, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era una parte de él que era realmente diferente. Y yo no vi eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Kendall. Porque ahora... ahora... "

Logan no puede aguantar más, no puede parar de lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall y llevando sus labios tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que las estrellas comienzan a bailar en su camino delante de sus ojos.

Se aferra en la camisa de Kendall, trata de tirar de él imposiblemente más cerca mientras su pecho palpita con respiraciones rápidas con las lágrimas de los ojos de ambos que se instalan en las comisuras de la unión de sus labios. Besar a Kendall es como el sol, como las estrellas, al igual que la promesa de la eternidad no es una de falsa esperanza y ambiciones perdidas. Besar Kendall es como que todo se siente de bien en el mundo, que de pronto todo va a estar bien porque... Porque si tienen entre sí, nunca van a necesitar nada más.

Pero cuando Kendall lo atrae más profundo, besando a Logan como si nada en su vida tuviera un significado más para él que este momento, es cuando Logan se aleja. Una mano corre a tocar sus labios, sintiendo arder bajo su toque y la grieta de chispas a través de sus dedos.

"Logan", Kendall respira con dificultad, sus largos dedos se aferraban desesperadamente a la chaqueta de Logan "Logan, te a-"

"No," Logan llora suavemente y rápidamente pone sus dedos a los labios temblorosos de Kendall, "por favor, no digas eso."

"Logan te-"

"No debería haberte besado", suspira, completa y totalmente agotado, "lo siento."

Kendall coloca sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Logan, trayéndolo en estrecha hasta que sus frentes descansan juntos y sus ojos se cierran. "Logan..." Él susurra: "Logan por favor."

"Pensé que cuando volví aquí que ibas a estar roto. Que estarías de luto por mi muerte y que nunca me olvidarías. No estoy... no estoy diciendo que _quería_ esas cosas porque ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que quería verte haber seguido adelante. Yo no quiero que me culpes por no haberte dejado ir, o que te culpes a ti mismo, pero quiero que me dejes ir y sé que puedes hacerlo. Yo te he visto hacer eso. "

"¿Debido a James?" Kendall encaja, la ira empieza a supurar profundamente en sus huesos "¿porque me viste besando a James?"

"Tú y él y -"

"No, Logan. ¡No! Lo que viste no era nada más que a mí absolutamente cayendo a pedazos y tomando un consuelo en un amigo. Logan, he estado tan perdido sin ti. Sentí como que una parte de mí había muerto también, sentí como si nunca iba a estar verdaderamente completo de nuevo. He pasado semanas tras día a minuto en segundos que faltan en amarte con cada pieza de mi ser" Ambos están llorando ahora "Te amo, Logan Mitchell. Te amo con todo y no hay nada de que vaya a cambiar eso. Pasé mucho tiempo pensando que nunca debí haber entrado en tu vida, que nunca debería haber hecho esa apuesta estúpida porque... porque tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho las cosas que no salieron como lo hicieron, todavía serías el chico cariñoso dulce feliz de Texas que sólo quería hacer cosas buenas por los demás... Pero ha cambiado, me cambiaste, te destruí... Y sin embargo... no me arrepiento un segundo, ni un sol maldito segundo".

Kendall tiene la cara de Logan en sus manos otra vez, tratando desesperadamente de sentir la forma de su cuerpo que tiembla en Logan y sus ojos todavía ni siquiera están seguros si el niño ha escuchado las palabras que ha pronunciado.

"Debido a que no hay un segundo contigo que quiero recuperar. Ni una sola sonrisa o risa, o pequeña mordedura del labio que todavía me vuelve loco... No es una tentación de la mano o de la forma en que dices mi nombre o la forma en que tus ojos se abren cuando te digo lo mucho que significas para mí... Cuando digo que te amo. Porque yo no voy a tomar nada de eso de nuevo Logan, y no quiero. Quiero seguir cada segundo contigo en mi corazón para siempre, cada segundo contigo... fue maravilloso".

El aire está quieto, silencioso, así como el aliento compartido entre ellos es gruesa. Logan quiere gritar, quiere llorar, quiere hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero no puede. Y eso parece ser sólo su maldito problema hoy en día. Él quiere envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall y besarlo con tanta fuerza que todo se vuelve blanco. Quiere decirle que lo ama, una y otra vez hasta que las palabras se secan y se queda con nada más que rumores corriendo de sus labios. Él quiere pasar cada segundo a partir de ahora hasta siempre en los brazos de Kendall. Él quiere estar con Kendall.

Pero en lugar de eso corre.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho," Logan grita, tocando la mejilla de Kendall con sus dedos e inclinándose para besar esos labios una última vez, pero él no lo hace. No puede.

_No puede._

"Logan que-"

"Lo siento", susurra otra vez, levantándose de la mesa y sintiendo su corazón le dejándolo cuando sus dedos dejan la piel suave de Kendall.

Y antes de que Kendall pueda decir otra palabra, Logan corre. Da la vuelta a Kendall y a su corazón y huye como el cobarde que siempre ha sido. Él ni siquiera sabe cómo sus piernas se lo llevan, no sabe cómo no se ha caído al suelo para dejar que se lo trage, porque honestamente... eso es lo que quiere. Él quiere desaparecer.

Cuando Logan corre en el pavimento abierto, deja escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo, sus pulmones respirando con dificultad mientras mira a su alrededor en una nube. Él no puede sentirse a sí mismo, no puede sentir el temblor de sus dedos o los latidos rápidos del corazón. Sólo tiene que salir.

Logan mira hacia el cielo, las nubes bloquean lo que queda del sol poniente mientras los últimos rayos de luz que tratan desesperadamente tocar la piel de Logan. Pero en cambio, Logan deja escapar un tembloroso suspiro de risa mientras las gotas de agua golpean en la mejilla.

Está lloviendo.

Como las películas, después de todo.

Pero esto no iba a ser como en las películas, Logan nunca iba a tener su final feliz.

Logan corre a la calle que necesita para escapar y huir rápidamente, con la mente confusa con la niebla mientras corre hacia delante. Pero Logan escucha primero, siente por primera vez, siente el asfalto duro casi debajo de las suelas de sus zapatos, y entonces es la luz.

Es demasiado brillante, demasiado brillante, y de alguna manera le recuerda a Logan cuando llegó a Los Ángeles, cuando alzó la vista hacia ese sol y supo que era todo lo que nunca sería. Brillante, cálido y amado.

Pero este punto de vista es diferente, brilla a Logan, lo quema a través de sus ojos y lo deja en pie aturdido.

Faros.

Lluvia.

_"¡Logan!"_

**-0-**

_**¿Recuerdan que les dije que éste sería el último capítulo? Bueno, **__**no lo es.**__** Aún falta que termine (porque enserio esta historia no pudo terminar así) La autora aún no sube el capítulo que sigue y cuando lo haga, les prometo que lo traduciré lo más rápido que pueda.**_


End file.
